Pieces of Heart
by Takushi Rena
Summary: Because I'm going to carve your heart out. Post KH2; hints of Ven/Naminé; sequel to 'Kingdom Epilogue'
1. Shard 001: Atlantic

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and its canon characters belong to Square-Enix and Disney. All original characters belong to me, unless otherwise stated. (Specificially, Figgie belongs to Figgie at deviantART, Raynie belongs to Deadly Pencil on here, and Adyn belongs to soramaniac at deviantART) And the title of each chapter belong to their original writers.

_A/N:_ Hi-yo and welcome to the first chapter of Pieces of Heart! This is a sequel to my post-KH2 story, Kingdom Epilogue, and if you want to find out what happened to Sora, you'll find it out here. This story, unlike the prequel, features many original characters. Three of these don't belong to me, as referenced in the disclaimer.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy my story! And, hopefully, I'll be able to finish this year! Wish me luck!

P.S. Please take the 'horror' genre with a grain of salt! There are some things freaky, weird, etc. but that doesn't mean it's all will severely freak you out. It's not bad, I promise!

* * *

**001 + ATLANTIC**

It's funny what happens when you're frozen.

Falling. Deeper and deeper into black. Ice cold water grabbing my skin; its freezing arms dragging me closer and closer to the black bottom. Water was all around me. Strange thing was that I could breathe. But... why was I... _asleep_?

Then, it hit.

The lightning blazed. Seeping rain. It felt so real.

But, it had to be a dream!

A dark, clouded sky. A tall, lone skyscraper pointed upwards. Buildings gathered around. That lonely building reached up for a single thing:

A giant heart-shaped moon in the clouded night sky.

_TWO DAYS_.

"Hm?"

I turned around, hearing a voice booming in my mind. And let out a gasp.

My eyes were shut. I gasped for air. My heart pounded. I was suffocating! A black gloved hand thrown across my face. The darkness was trying to swallow me!

And, I could just hear you whisper in my ear.

That voice slid into my thoughts like a poison.

"I guess I'll give you a head start then..."

The hand disappeared. Yet, everything was black.

Was this a nightmare?

_If darkness had teeth, would it swallow you whole?_

The darkness wasn't just trying to swallow me.

It was trying to eat me alive.

As those teeth curled, I couldn't help but...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

[center]--------[/center]

"Shizuka."

They never looked up, but the voice knew it was heard.

"It's here, isn't it?"

The black haired girl gave a small, barely noticeable nod; a frown curled on her pale face.

The figure over her also frowned.

"We better hurry, then..."

[center]--------[/center]

You could see their anxiety. The heavy breathing, the beads of sweat, and their lost and terrified expression.

A quick jolt can lead to so many things.

"AH!" a high-pitched scream hung over the dark, dusty alley, before quickly dissipating cautiously. A bare hand covered their mouth as a pair of deep blue eyes swept back and forth across the horizon.

Still alert and stiff, they lowered their hand from their mouth and gave a sigh of relief.

"...I hate it," a child-like spoke as she hugged her knees with her arms. She gave a sniffle.

Long, brown bangs covered over the young girl's face, especially the bunch pointing slightly outwards that covered over her left eye. Only one deep blue eye shimmered through the darkness, making the girl seem rather eerie if you were just walking past. She had a small frame and a round, child-like face. She looked like a ten-year-old, but that was an easy mistake: she was thirteen, not ten!

Her clothes were simple: a black t-shirt with a turtleneck, a black wristband, a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a pair of black skater shoes. The only strange thing was the pair of goggles around her neck and the two twin yo-yos safely tucked away in her pockets.

Suddenly, the girl jumped to her feet; it was as if the sound of waves were a wake-up call.

With haste, she exited the alley and made a march down the sidewalk. The smell only made the growl grow louder.

This was the marketplace and bay side of the city. It was like the suburbs, only there was an ocean standing right next to it. People lived and worked in these shops, using the money from the sales to live and thrive.

The thought of what was coming next, though, made her feel very guilty... She hadn't done this before; she ran so many times, but this wasn't the same thing.

But, other people had to do this, too, _right_?

As footsteps came closer to her standing point, she quickly let out a yelp and twirled into a nearby alley, this one with a musty and mildew-y smell within it. The girl stood by one of the many shops, her nose and mouth tightly covered by her hand as she looked rather green and pondered what to do next.

The shop next door, though, was a bread shop...

She was having second thoughts about this. She could've just gone to that lady's shop, the one that was so nice to all of the refugees! But, she didn't want to be a burden; she had other people to worry about, too.

The girl started to ignore the guilt when she sniffed the air.

A sweet, dough-like smell eclipsed over the sour, musty odor of garbage and reeled the tomboy in. She carelessly stepped through the door and into a shower of the hypnotizing scent. Her stomach growled louder and louder with each step.

Finally, a voice snapped her out of the trance.

"Hi! What can I get you this morning?"

"...Um..."

She started playing with her grungy hands nervously, her eyes lit up as she stared. There were so many different things, even weird ones that no one could even imagine! Only one sparked her interest.

"Erm... one melon bread... please..." she spoke timidly as she put her hands on the top of the counter.

A moment later and the baker placed a tightly wrapped, round ball of baked dough on the counter. The girl snatched it into her grasp with haste.

"That'll be 20 munny, please!"

She froze. Her eyes grew wide.

That was the point of this, right? But, this guy had to be sixteen or seventeen and they had such a sweet smile. They looked so happy. She didn't want to shatter it! Just put it back on the counter and...

"HEY!!"

She slid out of the bakery with careless haste, while being chased by the young, but furious, baker. She felt _horrible_ as she ran. She wouldn't stop. She _couldn't_ stop. As much as she wanted to scream 'I'm sorry!' right in his face, she didn't.

Then she went tumbling after slamming into them.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. She sat on the sidewalk as she rubbed her nose.

"Caught ya, you stupid little brat!" the baker snarled. A hand curled into the girl's turtleneck collar. The victim merely gave a gulp.

She looked up at the figure towering desperately, her deep blue eyes wide with panic.

She whispered, "_Help_..."

"...This is _amusing_, to say the least..."

"Mind your own business! This _kid_ stole from me!"

The figure raised a brow, their female voice querying, "_Really_. What they steal? Munny, gol--"

"Food! What else?"

The teenaged girl gave a pause. Then came a chuckle, "Are you _serious_? Food... of all things! You're going to lock up a kid because they snitched _food_?"

"Well..." the boy growled. His face was crimson, "I worked hard on those!"

The girl frowned, placed her hands in her pockets and leaned her head to the side. She tugged her beanie hat and glanced down. That girl was trying to wiggle herself out of the baker's grasp.

"It's not art, blonde... You can make more, _right_?"

He let out a growl, "So what? They're for customers, not punks!"

The girl shrunk out of sight after the boy unintentionally relinquished his grasp. She now hid behind the other girl.

"I didn't steal anything. I swear!" the tomboy exclaimed in a whisper, her arms hiding behind her back.

"...Look. You want me to pay you back?" the older girl queried. She shoved a hand in her pocket, "Or would like like to consider yourself delusional?"

"Shut up!" he snarled.

"The kid didn't steal anything. Screw off, _idiot_."

Finally, with some coaxing, the stupid teenaged boy stomped off in a huff, slamming the bakery's door behind him.

"...Thank you," the younger girl's face was red.

"Did you really steal that?" Her purple eyes were half open as she glanced down at the tomboy behind her back; she really looked like one of those 'popular' kids with sort of attitude and expression.

She glanced to the side nervously. "...No..."

Footsteps clicked.

The brown and white-haired girl gave a sigh, turning her gaze around to spot the tomboy sprinting off into some nearby alley.

Her feet followed with that same sort of click, though these were much slower in beat. Though these footsteps weren't nearly as fast, it still caught up. And curled a fist around the young girl's shirt.

Immediately, the tomboy let out a surprised yelp as she was drawn backwards towards the other brown haired girl. Yet, the yelp was rather muffled. This was due to the round, baked ball of bread that was now in mid-bite. The young girl stared up, with wide eyes, at her catcher.

The teenager merely raised a brow, a rather sour frown perched on her face. The tomboy gave a gulp and once again tried to pull herself away from being captured.

"...Such a liar."

The bit of food fell to the grimy ground when the child tried to open her mouth to speak. She gave a whimper while staring hopelessly at the ground.

"Not that he's going to care now..." the grip was now relinquished, cueing a chuckle from the teenaged girl. Shoving her hands into her wrinkled, tan capri pockets, she quickly turned her tail in the opposite direction.

"...You're cruel," the tomboy scowled. Without any other clue of what to do, she turned her gaze. A moment of standing there and she grumbled, turning to walk into the back of an alley.

But, she seemed to recoil back, letting out a small 'Ahh!' as the wind rushed past her. She saw that teen girl give a grin.

She was being _dragged_! A hand grasped her wrist and she was forced into a run down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" the thirteen-year-old exclaimed. She tried to get that hand to let go, "Lemme go!"

She struggled and struggled, pulling on the girl's fingers. No avail.

"_Lemme go_!"

The girl gave a chuckle, "No."

"Why not!?"

The girl started humming, ignoring the annoyed tomboy.

"Let me _go_--!"

Suddenly, they came to a stop. The brown and white haired girl smiled.

"Two sea-salts, please."

The young brown-haired girl simply blinked, standing there looking completely lost. She was soon holding a strange blue ice cream on a stick before being forced to sit on the edge of the sidewalk.

"So, what's your name?" the teen questioned, sitting down on the sidewalk as well.

"Umm..." Still staring at it. "...Rena," the brown-haired girl said. She was actually afraid to try this...

"Oh. My name's Figgie." she paused, glancing over at Rena, "...It doesn't bite."

Rena didn't say anything.

"And it'll melt if you stare at it all day..."

Finally, after a grumble, Rena pushed it towards her mouth and gave it a lick.

Weird... It tasted... salty and sweet. It was pretty good, actually. When it slid down her throat, it made her stomach growl more. Immediately, she started biting and gulping it down, even if it was terribly cold; she looked like she hadn't eaten a thing in weeks.

Figgie gave a smile and turned her gaze off to the side.

"Why me?" the young voice questioned. Figgie looked back at Rena, who was wiping melted ice cream off of her face with the back of her hand, and looked confused.

"Why you?" she shrugged, "I dunno..."

Rena frowned. Why was this 'Figgie' girl doing that? The whole 'being nice to her' thing. She met a random kid in the street, made her lose the only food that she had, and then dragged her off to get some strange ice cream. She was kind of thankful, but she didn't get it.

"I'm just trying to be nice, I guess." Figgie gazed off to nowhere. She started messing with a wrinkle on her tan capris, simply out of boredom. Rena actually noticed what Figgie looked like when she turned to look at her.

"But why _me_?"

"Well, I found you first."

Rena gave a grumble. Not really a straight answer...

The two became silent; Rena was perfectly content with that ice cream and Figgie looked rather... blank. The teen was staring down at the street, as if she was pensive.

"...Hey."

Rena perked up, glancing over with a bar of ice cream in her mouth.

"I have to go see a friend of mine..." Figgie was still staring at the ground, "You wanna come with?"

"..._Why_?"

Figgie wore a grin and turned her gaze, staring Rena straight in the eye; she almost looked like she was smirking.

"Well, if ya do, I can show you around the city..."

Rena nearly choked and sat up straight.

The city? For every single person in the slums, it was the one place they wanted to go, but the government wouldn't allow them in. Saying there were filth; they even went so far to put up a gigantic gate to separate both parts of the bay. However, if someone from the city came in with a friend...

"Really?" she looked ecstatic, but tried hard to not act like that; she still sat on the sidewalk, eating her ice cream as a hand wrap itself around her knee and she leaned forwards a bit.

Figgie straightened, now simply smiling; she placed her hands behind her as a popsicle stick sat on the concrete.

"Yeah, just as long as we see my friend first..."

"Umm..." It sounded boring, but if that was the only way to get to the city...

"Okay..."

Rena looked rather taken aback. Figgie had jumped up, grabbed her hand, and the two were off, though it was more like Figgie was dragging Rena along. Rena didn't look too happy about seeing that ice cream fall to the ground either.


	2. Shard 001b: Atlantic

To the people of the slums, it's always been a mystery why they've never been allowed to enter the city. To the people of the city, they knew _exactly_ why.

There were boundaries between the filthy streets and the massive buildings. These streets could be seen only with another citizen of the massive metropolis. The gates didn't allow the refugees to come inside and she stood, day after day, in front of those iron gates, wishing she could go inside and see how amazing it was.

"Wow..." Rena said, awestruck as her jaw seemed to drop to the perfectly paved sidewalk. She stared up at the gigantic buildings towering above.

Unlike the bayside and the slums, this place was nowhere near deserted. Cars streaming everywhere, people streaming besides those cars, and millions of lights that could be seen quite well in the daylight.

The tomboy knew exactly why she was upbraided by simply giving a quick gaze at this place: it was perfect. Spotless, flawless, and sparkling. If some filthy person stepped foot into the city alone, they would've been thrown elsewhere before their spot became scrubbed with some sort of powerful, bleaching cleaner; but, that's probably just an exaggeration.

While Rena looked in awe at this place, Figgie look at it with resentment. Sure, the place was flawless, but so were the people. You had to be _perfect_ to live in this place. But there were also the underground sort of people...

"C'mon," she snapped. Figgie now was dragging Rena along once more, but they weren't in the least bit of a rush. The two were just walking down the sidewalk, all while Rena glanced around in awe. She couldn't help but look over at Figgie nervously, though.

They went to see that friend like she said and the whole thing was just... weird. Whomever it was was just sitting in an alleyway, a dark one at that, and Figgie was talking to them in something that wasn't 'normal'; there was stuff like '_nan da yo?_', which wasn't considered normal. However, while they were talking, Rena walked up to the girl in the alleyway and said 'Hi'. For some strange reason, Figgie hated when that happened and now seem ticked off.

No wonder Rena looked nervous.

"So... why'd you do that?" Rena timidly queried, now looking forward. She fiddled with her wristband nervously.

Figgie glanced down at the tomboy as she walked forwards, "_What_?"

"You know... Being nice to _me_. Of all people, you have to pick a worthless kid like me..."

"You're not worthless!" the teen gave a scoff, "Don't say that... _Nobody_ is worthless."

Rena begun to whisper, "But, I'm just a stupid slums kid! Nobody cares about us, everyone obviously thinks we're trash. Everyone keeps on glaring at me, so..."

Figgie also whispered, "They're just pompous jerks with way too much money. They think half of this place is _dirt_, because it's not up to their standard."

"Wouldn't you be one of those... uhh... jerks?"

Figgie froze for only a mere moment; she looked blank. Suddenly, her voice lowered.

"My parents have tons of money. They're stuck-up just like everyone else here. I, on the other hand, am so _sick_ of treating everyone like trash and being so uniform... So, I'm pretty underground... or at least some sort of rebel... And, unlike everyone else, we actually don't mind any in the slums. We'd actually rather be nice to them than be 'nice' to pompous asses."

"...So that's why you're being nice to me!" Rena exclaimed, "You could've just said that in the first place!"

Figgie's expression was priceless: she looked dumbfounded and even started to give a growl after a moment, glaring with a grin.

"...I'm _seriously_ going to punch you."

Rena merely grinned widely, looking childish.

Yet, her grin dropped momentarily, "So, why were you so mad when I was trying to talk to that weirdo girl...?"

"No more questions."

"Huh? Why not!?"

"Because..."

Rena glanced up and did a double take. She came to a stop and stared around in awe.

"That... is so _cool_..."

Figgie didn't get it. It was just a store with a _lot_ of bright lights on it!

"C'mon..." Figgie growled. She grabbed Rena's shirt sleeve and dragged her along the sidewalk.

This went on for hours. Figgie _still_ didn't get it; why this kid was fascinated with buildings and bright lights. It was getting dark and Figgie gave a grumble.

"I gotta get home!"

"But I'm not done yet!" Rena protested. Yet again, being dragging along after just standing in the middle of the pavement.

"There's this one cool, really tall building that looks all old and freaky and I thought I saw freaky green flashies and--"

The teen's hand covered over the blabbering tomboy's mouth, forcing her to shut up, "You know you can see it later, _right_?"

Rena looked perplexed as Figgie lowered her hand.

"...Huh?"

Figgie had briskly walked off in the other direction, and the tomboy hurried to catch up.

"Hey!!" she exclaimed, "What'd you mean see it later? I gotta get back..."

"Who said you _had_ to go back?"

"...Um..." she twiddled her thumbs, "I dunno..."

"Then what would happen if you didn't have to go back?"

"I... dunno..."

Figgie pulled to a halt, "...Don't you get it yet?"

"Get what?" Rena tilted her head to the side.

"..._Wow._ You're clueless..." She rubbed her temples. She took a step closer towards Rena after she lowered her hand.

"What if... someone _wanted_ to let you stay with them? Instead of going back to the slums..."

"I would... umm... be pretty happy, I guess..." Rena looked blank, staring down at the ground.

"Then, would you want to stay with me?"

"...Huuuuuh?"

"My parents won't care! They can just deal with it!"

"But... uhh--"

Figgie looked Rena straight in the eye, bending down to her level.

"Look, I don't care if my home is your's, too. My parents shouldn't care, because they're stuck up snobs and they'll just have to deal with it." She gave a scoff at the thought but then grinned, "So, if someone offered to give you a home... would you take it?"

Rena froze for a moment. She remembered earlier when she didn't trust Figgie one bit. Sure, she helped her, but...

That small little smile decided to say otherwise. Rena completely forgot all about what happened before when she saw it. Excitement rushed into the thirteen-year-old.

"...Really?"

Figgie nodded.

"Really!?" So much happiness and excitement was etched onto that one word.

Then, it shattered. Into a thousand, tiny, irreparable pieces. Onto that same tan, cracked sidewalk.

No! How did _this_ happen?

Rena stared wide-eyed at the world around her. No longer was she standing in the midst of a vast city. No longer was she standing under orange and crimson clouds. And, no longer was a friend nearby.

The tomboy dug her shoes into the strange ground beneath her feet as the wind rushed through her messy hair.

"Figgie!!" she cried helplessly, "Where are you!?"

Her deep blue eyes glimmered with a powerless gleam. This place was no longer familiar. There was no way to jump out of it back into that city where she once stood. After all...


	3. Shard 002: The End

**002 + THE END.**

It was... cold. So _cold_.

_Is that you?_

That voice quickly struck my ears.

_It's time to wake up..._

That voice came again and, suddenly, I felt everything: my fingertips pressed against a cold, glass floor, the air rushing in and out of my nose, and the new chill running down my spine. My electric blue eyes opened.

Something slithered across my hand.

I jolted up from the glossy floor to find myself in a pitch black world: I was standing in the middle of darkness, among thousands, maybe even millions, of strange things that were in the shape of thick eels.

My chest pounded.

Terror latched onto me. These _things_ grabbed me with hands. They covered my mouth. My eyes. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't see... Digging their fingers into my skin.

My lungs gasped for air. An aching urge to scream. When I tried, no sound came.

A voice was pulling me in. Closer and closer...

Finally, I had a little bit of hope: a pale hand was placed on my cheek, letting me know that everything was alright. As soon as I felt that hand, everything was gone; I could breathe, I could see, and I saw... bars?

_It's alright. It's just me..._

I had to rub my eyes to believe it: it was a girl! A blonde haired girl who had the sweetest smile on her face. But, why was she in a cage?

"...Naminé."

Yeah, that was her name: Naminé. She only smiled softly as I said that name.

"What took you so long, Ven?"

"Ven...?"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

--------

"Really!?"

That word had so much excitement, so much happiness, etched onto. She would finally have a home, a place where you could stay inside during those cold nights and stormy days. No longer would she be alone to live with the others in the horrible slums. And no longer would she be alone without a friend.

Yet, that was just a distant memory now.

With a flash and the wind blowing the world into dust, it _changed_.

No more sunny skies. No more sparkling blue water. No more... _anything_! All of the buildings were cracked, destroyed, and everything was in rumble, even the streets. A dark, purple-grey, clouded sky hovered above.

As she now stood by the bay-side area (how, though, wasn't accountable), it all screamed one word: destruction.

_If darkness had teeth, would it swallow you whole?_

'_No, it would rip you apart._'

"What..."

Her deep blue eyes gazed in horror at the destroyed world before her, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"...is this...?"

Rena glanced down at the ground and realized that something was different: her clothes. No more grungy clothes it seemed. She wore a large black vest with a big navy blue hood and silver armor over her shoulders. She wore a pair of really baggy blue jeans, a white sleeveless t-shirt, and a pair of oversized, round, black shoes.

Both of the long brown bangs hovering over her face leaned down as the tomboy gazed at her new clothes.

"...That's new," she replied, playing with her black and blue vest as a pair of black, fingerless gloves clung onto her hands; she even poked one of the oversized, light, silver armor pieces on her shoulder.

She glanced up, now looking quite weary.

The demons marching in the street: ones with round, yellow eyes that were glowing deviously and strange black antenna that sat on top of their round heads.

The girl found herself sliding backwards against the wall and gazing in horror at these black creatures.

"What're these things?" she questioned softly. These creatures marched down the street in a perfect line, filling the whole street except for the sidewalk. The girl bravely, but hesitantly, took a step forwards.

That oversized, black sneaker stepped onto the only stop of concrete visible and the girl's whole body, and other foot, slid along behind.

That was probably one of the _worst_ things to do.

Everything stopped. Every single pair of glowing, yellow eyes turned and glared in unison. Every single antenna stopped twitching. Every single round head turned, black teeth barely visible against the shadows.

The girl just watched, helplessly, as they all came flying through the air.

Some dug their teeth into her arms and legs, while others just tried to scratch the face off the poor girl. She didn't bother to scream; she knew no one would hear her. But, what else could she do? She didn't have anything to defend herself with against these dark creatures!

_SLASH!_

Suddenly, their eyes grew wide and several of them 'popped' out of existence. They were gone, all gone, except the ones who hadn't dared to jump at their prey. Instead, they stopped and stared off into the distance, a good bit away from the tomboy.

That must've been a good time to run.

She slid off down the sidewalk, quickly running down the street to get away from those small, dark beasts. But, the only thing that was ringing in her ears, aside from the wind rushing past her, were the sounds of that familiar slash and a voice: someone who was screaming 'WAIT!'.

--------

Someone had to be in this place still!

Everywhere she looked, she found no one. As she ran down the street, she saw no shadows in shops or even a speck of light; there was only darkness left inside the still standing buildings, just like in every corner of Cucio Bay. What _did_ happen to this place?

But, there was one little bit of hope left: one lone person stood on the familiar, long, and tall dock that hovered over the now black ocean. That person...

"FIGGIE!" the tomboy cried out both desperate and relieved. She ran up to meet the teenager.

Standing ahead of her was a brown haired girl with white streaks framing her face. Unlike the young girl behind the teen, she hadn't changed one bit!

"Figgie," the girl begun as she slowed to a stop just behind Figgie, "We gotta get out of here... It's all crazy and there was all these black things that were biting me 'n stuff and... LOOK! I got a--"

The young girl choked.

The brown and white haired girl had the tomboy's throat in an iron grip.

"I was waiting for you to show up and start whining to me about that, _Rena_," the voice said, sounding slick and sadistic, as messy bangs shadowed over her eyes.

"Figg... ie...?" Rena's hands grabbed onto the teen's arm, "What's... wrong...?"

"What's _wrong_? You're such an idiot!" the teen growled with that sickened, sadistic voice. Her grip on the younger girl's neck tightened and she brought her to eye level, "_You_ are the one who destroyed my home. My _precious_ home where I could be a spoiled rotten brat and have all the wealth in the world. I could scream, yell, sulk, pout, and anything else to get what _I_ wanted... But, no! You had to find me, make me feel sorry for myself, and what did you do? You turned around and destroyed my home, you stupid little _BRAT_!"

"I-I'm sorry... Figgie...!" Rena squeaked with strain, "I... didn't do any of... THAT!"

The teen just giggled and lifted her head up, revealing a pair of bright, yellow eyes, "Are you sure? That's sounds like something a brat with nothing but a box would do: steal someone's money after you whine and beg for it! I'm sure no one would care if I threw you over the edge and let the Heartless swallow you whole. No one would care about a _peasant_ like y--!!"

The teen let out a hack. Her painful grip was relinquished.

As Rena fell back onto the dock, she gave her head a hard shake. Her eyes moved up from the ground and onto Figgie.

How she wished she closed her eyes.

Figgie stood with a black-gloved hand through her chest, a blood-covered heart pulsing wildly in the hand's grasp. Her eyes were completely white, no colour of any hue seen within them, and her skin tone had desaturated completely. Figgie was...

Rena threw a hand over her mouth as she watched her 'friend' fall face-first onto the dock. The teen's grey skin shriveled up to cling to the bones underneath it. Behind where the girl once stood was a black cloaked enigma, a hood covered their face in shadow, who held the girl's pulsating heart in their grasp as blood soaked their leather, black gloves.

"I wonder how pathetic this one is..." a teenaged, male voice said as their eyes, hidden beneath the shadow of the hood, glanced over to the heart in their grasp; unlike the hearts that Heartless steal and become, this was a human organ.

Suddenly, a tongue could be seen sticking out from the shadow and it inched closer and closer...

It _licked_ the heart within their grasp.

Rena, mouth still covered by her gloved hand, winced. _Disgusting..._

"...What?" the voice questioned, giving an annoyed sigh after realizing what was wrong, "Haven't you _ever_ seen a sadist before?"

She glanced to the side, left and right, and then gulped. She looked scared.

"Sad... ee... est...?" Rena spoke with a timid tone and glanced down wearily, "You're... sad?"

"Man. Just as stupid as them..."

"_Huh_?"

With a quick grumble, the enigma dropped the bloody heart to the dock and removed their hood, revealing a young man who looked no older than eighteen, if not younger: he had dirty blonde hair that fell over his left eye, which was part of a pair of emerald green eyes, and a skin complex of peachy yet pale, much like Rena's own; the left side of his head appeared to have been shaved just a bit ago.

"It means I'm... well... you know blood is tasty, right? Though, I wouldn't go around saying that..." the enigma continued on, licking his lips.

His black boots clinked across the dock. The male stepped closer and closer towards the tomboy sprawled out on the ground, stepping over Figgie's shriveled-up body.

With no time to react, Rena found herself in the male's grasp, the collar of her shirt curled up in his fist. She was hanging over the air and staring into the male's psychotic gaze.

"So, what'd they call you?" he questioned, his only visible eye beginning to squint.

"R-Rena," she gulped.

"Pretty good name... Mine's better," he stated with a cocky tone, "Name's Aoi. I'm a Nobody, but I'm not _stupid_ like the other eleven guys and gals in the Exil-Orgy."

He paused, "...Don't you want to know what happened to your so-called 'home'?"

Rena gulped once again, realizing that Aoi brought her in a little bit closer; their noses were barely touching. She only nodded, still looking horrified.

"It was an illusion. A fake, a fraud. If we could create characters, we would be roleplaying in it."

"...Illusion...?"

"Yeah, one of those. This world that you knew, well the 'version' of it that you lived in, was only a computer program. Kind of like Twilight Town, but the only problem was... this place was destroyed when _you_ landed on here; talk about bad luck. Someone was bright enough to make an 'overlay', with fake people and places, to watch over you guys and keep you from screwing up."

Rena's blue eyes merely widened as this chimed into her ears. An _illusion_? The whole town was... _fake_?

Her glance passed from Aoi's emerald eyesight and down to the shriveled up, bony figure that laid on the wooden dock below. She merely gave a cringe.

"So, Figgie is..."

Aoi gave a scoff, "If she _was_, she would be _here_, now would she?"

The tomboy shifted a harsh glare to the male, "Then why was she like that!? Say it...!"

"She wasn't your friend, you know..."

Rena growled, her eyes narrowing, "Of course she is!"

"Then why would she promise all of that stuff then run? She was waiting for Cucio Bay to go back on destruction mode, so she and that weirdo could take off. See where that got her?"

"...How'd you know about that?"

"Oops," Aoi gave a chuckle, "I think I just _over_-talked."

There came a sound like wind. Rena's eyes grew wide. The male wouldn't allow her to look. His grin became wicked. He cocked his head.

"Thanks for screwing up, kiddo! Cucio Bay _and_ that stupid 'friend' of your's are gone, and it's all thanks to you! Now, I need you to do me a favor... Tilt your head to the left a little bit and go in... THERE!"

Pushed back. Something grabbed her. It felt like _teeth_!

"AHHH!"

Suddenly, everything went from purple to black. And that enigma was just waving 'good-bye'.


	4. Shard 002b: The End

**002 + THE END.**

_'What happened...?'_

The girl stumbled around, hands reached out to find where she was going.

She was alone, in complete darkness, and was sliding across a glossy floor. Her voice echoed in her mind; every time she tried to open her mouth to speak, nothing came into the air but, instead, into her thoughts.

_'I guess I'm dreaming... Okay! I wanna wake up now!'_

Rena tripped and fell onto the floor. She just laid there and let out an annoyed sigh.

_'Guess not...'_

She rolled over onto her back and simply stared up above her.

_'What did that guy do? He threw me into... some place... but where is it?'_

Something _slithered_.

Rena jolted to sit up. There was nothing there.

_There is no light within the darkness..._

Rena jerked her head around. A voice? Her breath quickened. A chill dashed down her spine.

_Why won't you just __**give up**__?_

A voice... It sounded rather cynical; pessimistic.

Something slithered across her legs. Rena jolted to her feet. Her heart pounded in her chest.

_'That guy... um... AOI! GET ME OUT OF HERE!'_

It coiled around her stomach; like a thick vine. Her arms helplessly locked to her sides. Something coiled around her legs. Another grabbed her neck. She choked. Terribly struggling.

_I... I'll never give up..._

A boy! His voice echoed in her thoughts. Rena gritted her teeth. Still struggling...

_'Get... OFF! I didn't mean to get here! It was all that stupid guy's fault; blame him!'_

They were coiling tighter. She was turning pale. Gasping for air. Trying to break free!

_I still have to see them: my friends, everyone I cared about!_

The things grew larger. Gluing themselves to the tomboy. One covered over her eyes. She couldn't take her sight off of _that._

_'I just want to go back home, okay? Not that world I was in... that place was illusion, I know... Just let me go back!'_

Pointed teeth. A lashing tongue. It curled around her feet.

_Just let me out!_

The darkness was trying to eat her!

_'Please!'_

_**I have to see them again!**__[i/]_

There came a sudden flash of bright light that filled the edges of nowhere. That light came and all of the thick, black vines disappeared.

All there was in the darkness was the young tomboy and something strange: a sword that looked like a giant key.

It was silver on the blade and long pole that held it all together, while it was blue on the outside 'rim' that looked like the outside of a box. At the base of the pole where it met the outer handle, it was crimson red as it curved in. At the end of this key was a keychain: one that had a crown emblem hanging from it.

"...Whoa." Rena spoke; the words no longer echoed in her head. The bright light dimmed until it made a simple, white glow around the key-shaped weapon.

_You're the other: the one they need. The only one who can open the Desolate..._

A strange voice echoed in the girl's mind once more and, with a flash, the darkness crumbled away.

Now, there was just Cucio Bay: it was still in the midst of destruction. Yet, one thing had changed for her: she now had this key. A voice begun talking in her mind again. This voice, though, belonged to...

_Yeah... that's just like--!_

"Hey!"

She let out a yelp. A hand grasped her shoulder. She almost dropped that key thing!

Taken aback, he merely stared at the girl. She turned around, hiding the key behind her back and staring at him with wide eyes.

"You!" he said breathlessly with a grin, "I... found you..."

The tiny hairs on the back of Rena's neck rose and a strange chill ran down her spine. This day already gotten stranger... 'Found you'? What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Uhhh..." Rena muttered cautiously, "Who're... you...?"

Her head begun to tilt to the side, her deep blue eyes narrowing, and the boy gulped while his electric blue eyes grew wide.

"I-I..." he begun nervously, fidgeting with his black wristband.

The boy looked only a few years older than Rena, about fifteen to be exact, and wore a _strange_ outfit: a soft, light blue coloured vest with a tall collar that only hovered a few inches from the side of his neck; at the end of his sleeveless vest were zippers, which covered up a bit of the t-shirt sleeves that connected to the vest. The vest was parted down towards the left side, rather than down the middle, but the part was rather wrinkled by the two brown belt-like straps that held two oversized keys on his back.

Clinging to his two legs were a pair of strange pants: one part was black, with a zipper running up and down it, and the other was a cream colour, though it seemed to have some sort of light blue mixed in, that separated the black bit with a crown-like 'edge'. A pair of black and silver sneakers could be seen underneath the baggy pants, while on his arm was a strange crown-shaped object around his right arm while a black wristband sat on his right wrist.

Underneath a head of spiky, wavy, blonde hair were two blue-hued eyes. The strange thing was: they were almost the same exact colour as Rena's own.

"I'm..." he gulped again and thrust his hands into his pockets. Rena tilted her head to the side.

"That's not important now!"

He bravely took a step forward, clearing his throat and removing his hands from his pockets.

"Are you that last one on this world?" he questioned with a bold, clear tone.

Rena simply shrugged, looking clueless. She scratched the side of her head, "I dunno..."

"I don't think there would be _that_ many people with all of those Shadows back there," he added in with a laugh.

Rena looked confused once more, while the boy stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"I... umm..." he muttered once again, "Do you... are _you_..."

He let out a sigh of frustration, seeming to scratch his ear as he questioned, "Can you... get out of here...? Don't you have a gummi ship or _something_?"

Rena shook her head, hair flopping back and forth quickly like a dog with floppy ears.

"No..." she replied, rather confused by the word 'gummi ship'.

The boy gave a warm smile. "C'mon then," he said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I can't just leave someone behind around here, now can..."

_BHAM!_

A loud crash echoed throughout. It rippled. Grew softer by the seconds. Then came a cloud: a massive dark vapor. It swept through the world like blood in water. It was impossible to see! It was so dark. So bleak. So _hopeless_.

When the cloud finally dissipated, leaving behind a fog within the town, his eyes shined through the mist and found one odd thing: that girl had a _keyblade_.

--------

She ran.

That brown-haired girl _ran_, as fast as she possibly could. She zoomed down the sidewalk and through the purple-toned mist that laid across the streets as a blanket. Yet, once stopped, she only wished as her heart raced.

In the midst of the slums, Rena found something worse than any sort of small, weird creature; it was _terrifying_.

Before her, standing taller than any skyscraper, was a shadow: thousands of glowing yellow eyes could be seen, many melting into the blackness while others stared with wide eyes, and they all formed this horrifying black creature that stood tall among the destroyed buildings. Oddly, it couldn't seem to stay in one piece.

Hovering above the grotesque creature was a massive, strange, purple orb with purple-hued lightning bolts streaking the inside of its seemingly glass exterior. A massive gust of wind could be felt that pulled towards this orb, pulling you closer and closer until you were sucked up into the orb's wrath.

Many of the familiar 'shadow' creatures from before could be seen disintegrating from its now-forming 'body' at the top, while others stood their ground down at the bottom to form two legs and wonky, wrinkled feet. The problem was that they were _all_ about to get sucked up.

Rena watched, helplessly, as her 'world' fell apart: the sea was disintegrating into this large orb, along with the streets and some of the destroyed buildings.

Cucio Bay was _disappearing_. Disintegrating...

The large key gave a strong vibration, as if signaling Rena to do something. But, the girl simply brought the weapon up to eye level and frowned.

"What am I supposed to _do_!?" she exclaimed aloud.

It vibrated once more, seeming to be rather persistent now. She simply frowned and looked up wearily.

"But... what do _I_ do...?"

Suddenly, a pair of arms clung to the young girl, as if to keep her from flying up into the air.

"It's _you_," a voice said, pulling the tomboy close while they dug their feet into the ground, "You're the one that Naminé told me to find!"

Rena simply blinked and glanced up to see that same boy once more. She tempted to wiggle out of his grasp but found no avail in doing so.

"Erm... mind getting... off...?" Rena nervously grinned.

"Not until we get out of here," he simply stated before he partially released his grasp and put one hand on the tomboy's shoulder, "Which'll be any second now..."

With one hand outstretched, the blonde haired boy's eyes stared off into the distance in complete concentration. Rena, however, wasn't willing to find out what he was doing. She wiggled out of the boy's grasp, putting the key between his arms and herself, and stumbled away.

"Screw _off_!" she snapped, "I'm not tagging along with weirdo blondies, especially not ones like _you_; even if it means getting out of here!"

The male sighed in frustration once more. "You don't get it!" he exclaimed as he stepped forwards, "That! That _thing_ that you have... It's nothing _ordinary_. It's--"

"AHH!"

A familiar scream of horror emitted from the brown-haired girl, one filled with fright at the sight of it.

Her hand! It was...

Into dust. The tomboy was beginning to fade. She glanced up helplessly at the blonde.

But, the boy also found his hand disappearing.

The two were _fading_. Staring in horror with blue eyes. Their hands turned to dust. Flying up into that ominous orb...

Then, it was gone. The whole world. It all _disappeared_.


	5. Shard 003: Rush

**003 + RUSH**

A giggle seemed to echo into their blank thoughts, a boy's voice loudly marching behind.

"Gimme a bre--!!"

A wave of static filled into the empty space, cutting off the boy's voice with a knife.

Then there came a flood of images without sound: a girl was standing on the beach, holding out her hand with a smile on her face, and a boy taking it. That same boy was on his knees before he jolted up to his feet, screaming at a cloaked figure standing before him. The girl reappeared again, trapping behind bars and looking for a way out.

Their voices came in a flood and never seemed to end. The only time it stopped was when the final image came in: a silver haired boy holding the girl's body, stepping backwards, as a black creature that looked like an exact duplicate of the first boy sprung out of the ground.

From there, everything faded into black.

But, something clawed in.

It shredded through the darkness. Claws sinking into the walls. Tearing them to bits. Wicked yellow eyes. It giggled psychotically.

_I fOuNd YoU!_

"AH!"

The brunette woke up with a jolt, heart bouncing madly inside her chest. Sweat droplets rolled down from her face. The tomboy rapidly gasped for air. She fell back against the wall, staring blankly with deep blue eyes.

"What... was... _that_?" she questioned in between breaths. She was horrified, all because of some parasite in that dream. It was scary, especially with another surprise.

The walls. They weren't familiar.

Her hand brushed against a red bricked wall behind her. She jolted to her feet, as if she had seen a bug. Her deep blue eyes glanced around at this new setting: it was an alleyway that faded off into darkness at the end. Somehow, it was rather eerie.

Rena, a chill running down her spine, took a quick step backwards and ran into the entrance of this alley, finding a strange town before her eyes.

"This... isn't... home..." she whispered aloud. Eyes wide, staring in panic.

That panic turned into dread. The dread transformed into horrible ideas. Her eyes grew wider. And wider. Thoughts came flooding in. She was terrified! What happened? What happened to Cucio Bay?

"Home isn't... it can't be..."

Something grabbed her shoulder. Rena let out a scream of fright. Being jerked around. Hands gripping her shoulders tight. What was that?

"Are you alright?" The voice was kind and soft. Her heart was no longer up in her throat. The tomboy gulped and glanced down at the ground, her hands lazily hanging by her sides. A little calmer, but not by much.

"Y-Yeah," she said.

A small, pensive 'hmmm' came from the figure. They wore a frown.

"You don't look alright. What's your name?"

"Rena," Her tone was both blank and forlorn.

"Rena, huh? I've been looking for a 'Rena'."

"Huh?"

A giggle emitted from the figure towering over her. Rena glanced up to see their face, yet only saw a shadow hiding them like a mask.

A small knife was pointed at the girl's throat.

"Kyuuuu~ I didn't think I would catch you _that_ fast!" The figure giggled sadistically.

Rena gulped. Her eyes stared up at the shadow.

"W-Who're you...?"

First, they were in front of her. Then, they were behind, the knife's blade now pointed sideways across her neck. Their fingers fiddled with a clump of Rena's hair.

"Me?" another giggle ensued, "My name's Xatzku~ And, _you_ are my prey! I haven't had one of them in a long time, ya know! How fast can you run, kiddie?"

Rena didn't say a word. Standing still, staring off and looking blank.

"What? Cat got your tongue? I assure you that _I'm_ not the cat..." they giggled again, and the knife seemed to disappear from view.

Rena took her chance and jolted forwards. She jerked herself around and her eyes grew wide.

They had a cloak, just like...

"Are you... are you with Aoi?"

They giggled, "Of _course_, silly~! Why else would I be after _you_? Because of that key thing?"

"Key thing...? That key?" Rena glanced down at her hand.

"Well, I guess that's _one_ reason. Kyukyukyuuuuu~ The keyblader's not very much at all without the key to wield, ya know..."

Suddenly, with a burst of light and coils of black surrounding it, the light formed into that familiar key. Rena gulped and tightly grasping it, threw her arm by her side at once.

"So, you lost, kiddo?" the figure mewed, their arms crossed against their chest.

Rena froze and looked confused. Should she say anything or not?

They gave an insane laugh, "Of course you're lost! You're like a little lost puppy dog who can't find their way home! So cute! But, you know what I think about little puppies?"

Rena jerked back as the figure suddenly appeared in front of her.

"W-What?"

Their tone became as deadly as poison. "I think I should claw their eyes out!"

A knife came flying straight at her head! She barely had enough time to duck, let alone give a small yelp.

"Stay still! Don't make me pin your tail to the ground!"

Rena had hastily taken off running. The cloaked figure casually walked behind, throwing knifes straight at their victim.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get it! REALLY!"

"That key of your's? HA! What makes you think we want _that_ thing? We've already done that sort of tactic, and it didn't work out so well for _them_!"

The young girl was up against the wall now. Cornered!

One knife stabbed through one side of her hood. Another went through her sleeve. The others did the same, cutting through her gloves, pants, vest, sleeves, and one even (which had to have been a butcher knife) was right against her neck.

She was standing there, horrified, as she was pinned to the wall by knives, while her key-shaped weapon seemed to disappear from sight.

The enigma gave a wicked grin, tossing a knife in her hand. She swayed from side to side with a fist against her hip.

"Dawwwwww~ The poor wittle baby gonna cry? Is the mean, ol' Nobody being scawey? HA!"

"Oy! What's going on out here!?"

A new voice burst out and Xatzku turned their gaze to greet them. It was a tan skin-toned teen, who looked like she could kick your ass just by giving you a dirty look. She _was_ giving a dirty look, but something was weird:

She was standing there, looking laid-back and was eating some _yakitori_.

"...OY!" the teen spoke with a muffled voice and pointed the stick of yakitori at Xatzku, "Hands off!"

Xatzku swirled around and raised a brow, "...What'd you want?"

The girl paused and put the stick to her lip, looking pensive. She gave a shrug, "Nothin' much, I guess..." She swirled the half-eaten yakitori in the air, still pensive. She stopped, stared at her glove, and flexed her hand before turning her mako blue eyes back to the cloaked figure. The teen glared, "Didn't I just say let her go!?"

Xatzku growled at the sight of the girl walking closer and flinging the empty stick behind her, "NO. You did _not_ say let her go--" The cloaked woman paused, "...wait. Mind your own freakin' business, FATTY!"

The girl put her finger on her chin, "I didn't?" She looked so very clueless, "Huh. Thought I did... WHATEVER. Just do I say 'cause... I SAID SO!" She put her fists up, "Unless you'd like a little beating... _brat_."

"I bet I'm older than you, _pipsqueak_. Respect your freakin' elders, BRAT."

"Ooh ohh. Okay then," the girl smirked, "_Grandpa_, give up the kid or else." She folded her arms and begun tapping her foot impatiently, "And hurry it up, old man. I ain't got all freakin' day."

The cloaked woman gave another growl, "Mind your own freakin' business! And I'm not a damn **GUY**!" She started taking knives out of the wall, beginning to free Rena from absolute fright, and her voice returned to a sweet and innocent tone, "C'mon, dear... It's best we get going~"

Rena simply shook her head, finding her t-shirt sleeve in Xatzku's grasp, and tried to pull away.

"Sure look like one..." the girl finally chimed in while tapping her chin, "Sure you're not just... confused or something?" She paused once again and did a strange little jump, "AAGH! ANYWAY." She marched over to the two and begun cracking her fists, "You're not going anywhere! It's obvious she doesn't wanna go with you, confused old man woman thing."

The horrid name this girl had said ticked Xatzku off very, _very_ much. She turned and glared, her glare looking _quite_ evil indeed, "Hey! I have a freakin' PONYTAIL!" She turned her head and swished her head side to side, "And I have a CHEST!" She pushed her chest out and pointed to it, "I am not an old ma-- ...HEY!!"

Oops. Her 'prey' was hiding behind the new girl.

The girl let out a snicker, "Heheh. All I see is an ironing board there~" She poked her own chest, "THIS is a chest, missy. Now..." She turned and grabbed Rena's hand, the two now walking off towards another part of the district. The teen waved her hand, "I'll be going now, _flat-chest_. Have a good day!"

Xatzku was fuming now.

"You little--!!"

The teen with Rena found herself pulling to a stop. However, she wasn't very taken aback by the long knife positioned against her throat.

"Fork over the kid and I won't stab ya~" Xatzku gave a chuckle with an innocent tone. Her wide, twitching eyes and crazed grin made her look quite insane. "Might wanna take back that flat-chest comment, too!"

"Rena!" the cloaked woman snarled, "Get over here!"

Rena simply shook her head, staring up at the knife against the other girl's neck with wide eyes.

The teen merely shrugged, "But it was only the truth. Tch, learn to be more honest with yourself."

She gave a nod and continued, "And I already said..." Rena was swung to the side and went stumbling back a bit. Xatzku found her arm in a tight grip, found herself being thrown over the girl's shoulder, and slammed down onto her back on the ground.

"SHE'S COMING WITH ME!" The strange girl grabbed Rena's hand again and they started to run off, "Let's go, kid!"

What _did_ just happen? Xatzku tried to push herself up, watching as her prey and that smartass girl taking off, and tried to crawl after them, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!!"

"Eeep! Gotta get to Cid's!" The girl and Rena now rushed forwards with haste towards a giant shop called the 'Accessory Shop'. The girl pushed open the double doors leading into the shop by kicking them open, "And all I did was eat a yakitori and look at the trouble I got into... _sheesh_. Come on, come on, kid..."

The girl made her way to shop, giving a sigh of relief when she finally slammed the two doubles shut, "Ah, safe..."

There appeared to be a blonde man in the shop, sitting behind the counter and appearing to be reading a book of some sort. However, when he noticed the two, he quickly slammed the book shut and shoved it beneath the counter. From there, he tried to look both bored and annoyed.

"...Shit, could ya be any louder?" he queried, fiddling with the toothpick in his mouth; not a very good alternative to smoking, was it?

"Tch. Could you be any more annoying, gramps?" the girl flopped down on a couch next to the big fireplace, putting her feet on the glass table.

Rena had ran far away from the front door. She stood at the back of the room and glanced around. She turned her gaze and stared over at that bizarre teenager, then at 'gramps'.

The girl wore a dark, tan skin tone and a pair of electric blue eyes. She looked muscular, though not to the point of bulky, and stood taller than Rena; the top of Rena's head reached a little under the girl's shoulders. Her brown hair reached past the base of her neck and random pieces fell in her face.

She wore a black shirt that stood just over her abdomen and only had one long sleeve; there was also a white hood on her shoulders, a white line down the middle of the shirt, a burgundy (though it was a bit lighter and almost pink) strap around her upper left arm, and a star on the top of the sleeve while there was a black glove on her right hand. She wore a pair of black shorts, there was a burgundy pants leg on her right leg, and a burgundy leg-warmer sat under her left knee. She wore black sandals and a belt hung off of her left hip. She looked about sixteen years old.

The man, on the other hand, looked about thirty years old, had blonde, spiked hair, and also had a pair of blue eyes; his forehead seemed to be covered by a pair of goggles as well. His expression looked _very_ ticked off (boy, did he have a hot temper...) and he had a recently shaved chin with just a few pointy hairs sticking out of it.

His clothes would be considered 'strange' to some, especially the thick, brown band covering his stomach. He wore a skin-tight, white t-shirt and royal blue pants that went into his grey and black shoes. He also has a long toothpick in his mouth that was considered his 'substitute for smoking' after he was nagged by the entire town about his bad habit.

The girl was sitting on the couch, fiddling with her glove, and turned her gaze over to Rena, "What? You gonna stand there all day?"

Rena's face turned bright red, "N-No..." She stepped over to the vacant couch and sat down.

"'nother one, huh?" Cid asked as he started rummaging under the counter.

The girl turned her head, folding her arms and looking confused, "Another what?"

"Refugee." Cid grabbed something from under the counter, tossed it while saying 'here' to Rena. She was taken aback and ended up falling back to catch something wrapped in plastic.

The teenage girl turned her gaze over to Rena. She studied her and frowned.

"..._Crap_."

Cid gave a scoff and leaned against the counter, "Ya agreed to it!"

"No, I didn't!" the girl exclaimed with a huff, "I _agreed_ to work for you, not--"

"Tell that to Leon!"

"But I don't wanna deal with refugees!" The girl gave another huff, "I'd rather... hang out with the pervert moogles!"

"Ya can go up there, then." Cid pointed up a ladder that took you up into a hole in the ceiling.

The girl gave a cringe at the thought, "...Nevermind!"

She turned her gaze back to Rena. An oblivious kid... She watched as Rena swallowed a bit of the bread that Cid had given her; it was melon bread and her stomach was growling wildly, but scarfing it down was a rude thing to do.

The girl didn't understand why this ten-year-old kid was staring at the table, nor why _she_ had to go deal with the refugees. She gave a scoff and rose to her feet.

_'Better get it over with...'_

"C'mon!" she towered over Rena, who stared up at her with a raised brow, "If you don't wanna hang out with pervert moogles, then get up!"

"...Moogle?" Rena questioned as she timidly rose to her feet.

"_Yeah_, they haggle you for materia and it's... perverted!"

There were _many_ words in that sentence that Rena couldn't even comprehend. She wanted to ask what they meant, but couldn't seem to.

"Stop standing there!" the girl exclaimed, "Come _ON!_"

With haste, the girl grabbed a hold of Rena's hood and Rena became limp when she was dragged along behind. The tomboy glanced over to the counter and sent a wave to Cid, who only raised a brow.

As the doors creaked shut and the two girls disappeared from sight, Cid merely blinked and rolled his eyes.

"Nah... can't be it..."

--------

"So, what's your name, kid?"

They made their way past the Accessory Shop, the tanned girl walking with haste.

"M-My name is... umm..."

"What? Spit it out! You can't sound all jittery all the time!"

"My name... is..." the tomboy gulped and glanced up at the teen, "Rena..."

"Rena?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Stop calling me that! Call me Raynie!"

"Ray... nie..."

Raynie seemed to have steam coming out of her ears after that moment. It was scary, actually; Rena stood a foot or so back from her.

"So..." Raynie questioned, her arms crossed, "Where'd you come from?"

"Uhh..." Rena tapped her chin as she rewrapped the melon bread she recieved, "Cucio Bay..."

"Really? Well, you just got on another refugee world again..."

"What's a... refugee... _world_?"

Raynie froze in mid-step, "You don't know what a refugee world is, but you came from one!? What's wrong with you?!"

Rena gulped and sunk down to the ground. Her eyes were apologetic and full of fear, "I-I'm sorry...! I didn't know there were worlds..."

"What? They keep everyone clueless there now? Tch, they probably have a lot on their hands now..."

"But, it's... gone..."

"Really?" Raynie folded her arms and glanced off to the side. "Well, it was a stupid place anyways... If it gets destroyed, then someone must've done something wrong to make it weak..."

Rena slowly trailed along behind Raynie, studying the cobblestone ground.

"C'mon, slowpoke! We don't have all day to sit around 'n chat! There's a hotel in the next District, which is where you're gonna stay, until you actually get out of here."

Rena nodded, "Okie... dookie..."

A gloved hand reached itself up against the wood, outstretching its fingers as the palm pressed against the door. There was no hesitation at all: Raynie pushed open the door swiftly, as if she had punched it.

She gave Rena a small glare and a huff, as if that was supposed to signal that she better follow along. The tan teen then stepped through the doorway, the young tomboy shuffling along behind in hopes that Raynie wouldn't yell again.

The door slammed shut and their blue eyes lit up as they glanced around.

It was _huge_!

Shops brightly lit the walls with neon lights and quirky signs, their windows glimmering beneath the dark sky hovering over the town. Small lanterns were lined around the desaturated brown wall that separated the upper level from the lower area just a small bit below. The ground was grey with cobblestone sinking into it, as red brick roofs shone brightly above.

But, the biggest thing of all? It was none other than a magnificent clock tower hiding behind in the background. The building itself was mainly white, many stained glass windows peering out into the world before it. A familiar burgundy-coloured rooftop could be seen before the face of a tan-coloured clock sat in front of a tower that stretched itself up into the night sky.

Of course, they weren't going to _that_.

With a small 'ah!', Rena found herself being jerked off to the left side, as well as finding herself dragged along towards a small house-like building. It was decorated with a grand neon-lit sign in the form of a house as neon 'smoke' billowed from the rooftop on the sign. That was the hotel, the place where people had to start off somewhere.

"You stay in the Blue Room," Raynie commanded sternly, a frown forced onto her tan-toned face, "And don't get out and find me... You're on your own after this."

"Yes... ma'am..." Rena replied, her eyes glancing down at the ground with a melancholy-like stare. Her anxiety begun to kick in as Raynie abruptly came to a stop. Odd...

"Shit!" she screamed, tightening her gloves, "There's stupid Heartless out already!? Man, they dunno when to quit, even if you punch 'em in the head a million times!"

Rena gulped and begun to back off. Raynie, on the other hand, pushed her forwards to come face to face with a pair of strange creatures with helmets on their heads, yellow eyes glowing brightly against their black skin.

"Kid! Run in the hotel right NOW! Don't just stand there!!"

Rena had a great fear of moving, however. Her eyes were wide with panic as she stared at the two creatures, watching as they inched closer and closer towards the two before them.

"Kid!!" Raynie screamed, "Run already!"

"It's... them..." Rena said with a thick tone of panic etched into her voice. She gave a small nervous laugh, her feet slowly beginning to move backwards.

"Dammit! Do you _ever_ listen!?"

Rena never heard her.

Her eyes were set on the two shadows with helmets. She could see them licking their black teeth with their black tongues, longing for those hearts that these humans carried.

One boldly took a step forwards, claws outstretched as their hands were readied. Rena simply gulped at the sight. She wanted to scream to Raynie. So badly...

It struck. It licked its teeth once more, then pounced forwards through the air; arms stretched forwards as it jumped towards its prey.

"KID!!"

Still frozen. Still staring. Not being able to move an inch... She was terrified of those terrible things! She closed her eyes, waiting and waiting. Waiting for those claws to sink in.

Waiting...

_Clash!_

Raynie's light blue eyes stared off at the young tomboy behind her. No longer was she focused on the Heartless before her; though it only seemed to twitch at this point.

Instead, her eyes were latched onto the dance the child and the creature swept until the black demon disappeared without a trace. It was a reckless dance, one where the child only closed her eyes and hoped to hit something, but a dance nonetheless.

Raynie finally kicked the Solider Heartless behind her in the gut, the creature disappearing. The teen gave a nervous laugh as she inched closer to the younger girl.

"I take it back... I _seriously_ do..."

Rena blinked, having lifted her gaze from the spot where the Solider she defeated once stood.

"Hm?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side.

Raynie let out an odd, almost insane fit of laughter.

"This is nuts!" she screamed between her laughs, "A kid! A stupid _KID_! You're shorter than Sora, even! 'least I think so..."

Rena's mouth formed a pout, "Hey! Don't call me short!"

"That's not it!" Raynie interrupted with a small giggle, wiping her eye as if she had been crying with happiness, "You're the one we were trying to find this whole time! Well, not exactly _you_, but just a general... thing... We were looking for one of you!"

The teen cleared her throat, a bit of seriousness striking her voice, "But, fork it over. I need to hang onto that key."

Within Rena's grasp was none other than that familiar silver and blue key that she had barely known since Cucio Bay. It was tightly gripped behind her palm and her fingers, as her black glove wrinkled around the handle. Rena stared down at the hand before her, those fingers twitching as it awaited to grasp that weapon.

She only frowned and defensively hid the key behind her, to keep Raynie away from it.

"What'd _you_ want with it? I found it. It's _mine_!" she growled, with a step back; she glanced up at Raynie.

"Heyyyy!" Raynie fought back, taking a step towards the kid, "You can't find those things! I doubt you even know what it is!"

"It's a keyblader!"

Raynie choked.

"A _keyblader_?" a muffled fit of laughter was hidden behind her gloved hand, "No, I think that's you, kid! That _thing_ you have is called a 'keyblade', and you can't go around randomly picking those up off the street!"

"Well, I found mine in some dark place this weirdo guy threw me into! Does _that_ count as picking it up off the street!?"

"ERGH, YOU'RE SO STUPID! Just give me the damn key, or I'll knock you over the head to get it!"

"No!" Rena protested once more. She tightly wrapped both hands around the handle and her feet slid backwards once more, while Raynie completely charged forwards towards the tomboy.

The teen let out another groan of annoyance and frustration. She was so close! But, some kid was being stubborn and wouldn't listen! Were all keybladers stubborn? Doubtful, but this one was being too headstrong for their own good!

Her feet slid across the cobblestone ground and she finally towered over the young girl, her hand outstretched to receive the key within her grasp.

"Give it! They're going to keep on coming if you don't fork it over! I _need_ to get it out of your hands or else--"

Several tiny explosions went off around the two, resulting in the appearance of three more of those Soldier Heartless. Raynie gave another growl.

"And THAT, kid, would be why I'm trying to get the thing away from you! So they don't keep on coming back, so we don't keep on having to fight over and over and over again!"

Rena gulped, her eyes wide as she glanced around at the Heartless.

"Why do they keep coming back...?" she questioned. She gulped again, now glancing up at Raynie.

"BECAUSE!" Raynie exclaimed, her hand outstretched as a glare glimmered in her mako blue eyes, "If you've got a keyblade, they'll keep on coming and coming until they've destroyed the wielder that holds it!"

Rena froze, her grip loosening on the key, "Destroy... _me_?"

"Yes, _you!_"

She didn't hesitate. She thrust her weapon into the teen's grasp. Then turned around to make a run for it.

"Nu-uh!" Raynie screamed both triumphant and annoyed. She latched onto Rena's hood, "That doesn't mean that I'm taking the damn thing!"

"But, I quit! I don't want anything to do with that stupid thing!" Rena exclaimed, trying to wiggle free.

"Not if you actually know what you're doing!"

The two sped off, Raynie dragged Rena along behind. The young girl watched as the Soldiers faded from view. Suddenly, they came charging after them.

"Ah!!" Rena screamed, trying to turn herself around and run, "They're coming after us!"

Raynie smirked, "No problem there!"

The scene changed into a warm, cozy hallway that belonged to the hotel. Raynie relinquished Rena from her grasp, but the girl didn't move. She stared up.

"Pneumatic Rush!"

There was no other way to describe it: it was _amazing_!

A small wave of water had blasted out from Raynie's hand, which was covered by a green, gel-like ball of 'water'. The wave slashed through the Soldiers that came bursting through the doorway. It destroyed them all with a single blow!

"Whoa!" Rena grinned, looking excited, "How'd you do that!?"

"I'm not explaining that _now_!" Raynie groaned, "We've got work to do!"

A gloved hand grabbed onto Rena's hood once more, swiftly dragging the girl behind like a rag doll.

Raynie immediately kicked a door open afterwards, the people inside jolting up.

"Whoa! Raynie has a keyblade!" a high-pitched, female voice exclaimed, before Raynie snapped with a 'Shut up, stupid ninja baka!'

Then, a triumphant tone streaking her voice, Raynie exclaimed with a grin: "_I_ found a keyblade kid!"

-------------

"You've gotta be kidding me," a male voice groaned, "You're shorter than Sora was..."

Rena blinked, looking rather innocent as she sat on the bed within the room. She gave a nervous laugh, "Uhh... sorry...?"

"Lookie, Squallie!" Raynie squealed, "I found the keyblade-y kid! Do I get... ya kno--"

"No."

A high-pitched laugh ensued within the room, coming from a girl known as 'Yuffie'.

The guy standing against the wall with his arms crossed was named 'Squall', though he loathed that name; if you didn't call him 'Leon', he would probably 'pwn' you with his gunblade.

"Shut you, you stupid ninja!" Raynie growled with a harsh glare.

"Dawwwwwww! You're no fun, Raynie!" Yuffie frowned, her loud mouth forming into a cute, innocent pout on cue.

"Will you two _shut up_?" Leon growled; he was terribly annoyed, but sounded just as cool as before.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Squallie sir!" the two teens exclaimed in unison, both returning to their rightful spots on either the bed or at the small table within in the room.

Rena gulped as she begun to hug her knees.

"Now..." Leon begun, turning his eyes to the tomboy sitting on the hotel room bed, "What's your name?"

"I'm Re--"

"Aw, c'mon! We've gone through this a million times already!" Raynie rudely interrupted as she sat upon the bed with Rena, "The kid's name is Rena, she's from Cucio Bay, the place got destroyed, she's got a keyblade! Now can we _please_ talk about that stupid key over there!?"

A pout seemed to form on Raynie's face, seeming irritated enough to start shouting at Leon (Who just have her a dirty look, which looked like his same static expression), and she crossed her arms as if she were sulking.

Rena seemed to fidget, her hand reached out for the key. Fingers twitching, reaching. Almost there...

But, Raynie simply whacked her hand and the tomboy let out a small 'ow'. Leon gave a sigh of frustration.

"Ever heard of a kid named 'Sora'?" Leon questioned, shifting his eyes off to the floor.

Rena shook her head, "So... ra...?"

"He was a kid with a keyblade, too," Yuffie begun to explain, twirling an index finger around while she rocked back and forth in her chair, "He ended up here... three years ago...? Right?"

Squall gave a slight nod, and Yuffie let out a giggle; Raynie only glared and fumed.

"It was in this room, too! 'Cept Squall kinda knocked him out before we had to drag him back here... That wasn't really fun, actually..."

"He was the keyblade master and, just like him, both keyblade masters and wielders have a job of protecting the worlds by sealing their keyholes and defeating the Heartless," Leon begun, arms still crossed as he leaned against the wall, "Sora went back to his own homeworld two years ago and everything was alright. But, Heartless starting showing up again and Hollow Bastion was overrun by them. That's how we ended up here.

We've been looking for one of the keyblade masters, or a keyblade wielder. The keyblade master _always_ will protect the worlds, so we were expecting him to come back. Instead, we found you."

Rena sunk down and cringed, "Oh. I gotta be a replacement then?"

"Kinda..." Yuffie added in, her rocking slowing down, "Anyone with a keyblade can help the worlds 'n stuff. But, not everyone does, I guess..."

"There were two other keyblade masters, too: King Mickey and Riku; we haven't really found them either, actually," Raynie slid in, leaning backwards as she sat atop the bed, "They never sealed keyholes or really did that sort of stuff. I think..."

Rena sat up, no longer hugging her knees, and begun to grin, "Okie. I won't seal those... 'keyhole' things... 'n stuff...

I'm not a keyblade master like Soh... rah... anyways. I don't have to do what he did!"

"A keyblade wielder has to protect the worlds, too." Squall growled, lifting his head up to glare over at the tomboy. "And it'll be stupid if you don't do anything. There's worlds in trouble and you're just going to sit there?"

Rena frowned.

"But, keyholes and all that isn't why I dragged you here," Raynie shrugged.

"It's Hollow Bastion," Leon continued on, "That's _our_ homeworld. We know Sora wouldn't hesitate helping out with that, but he's not here and you're not him."

"And, Heartless can't be permanently defeated, 'less you've got a keyblade!" Yuffie leapt in with a giggle, "So, we want to ask for your help..."

Rena gave a shudder, "No."

Raynie raised a brow, "Why not?"

Rena cringed now, "I-I dunno any of you... and..."

"But, if you help us," Leon interrupted, stepping away from the wall to grab the tomboy's weapon. He picked it up, examining it. "We'll help you get back to your home."

She froze.

"Really!?" Rena instantly sat up once more, grinning, "You can!? Then--"

_We're coming._

A strong, freezing chill ran down Rena's spine. Her eyes grew wide. Her anxiety begun to swell up. Did she hear _whispers_?

_I hear them! I hear that fear..._

Fear? She froze, trying to scoot back.

"Kid?" Raynie questioned, sounded weirded out, "You... okay...?"

"Give it," Rena spat, reaching out her palm. She glared up, looking serious, "Give me _my_ keyblade..."

The door burst open with a slam. Everyone jolted and stood up; all except Rena. Her eyes wide with panic as she watched a silvery mist begin to creep into the room.

_We have come for you..._

They were here.


	6. Shard 004: Hysteria

**004 + HYSTERIA**

It was terrifying. There was no other word to explain it.

Her lungs gasped for air. Her heart pounded insanely. Her eyes stared at the doorway in horror. As it crept open.

It was like a demon, smiling insanely as it lunged forwards. No one was there to stop them. The room was empty except for her. She didn't move an inch for her weapon as the creature drew closer.

Their whispers was more terrifying than seeing them. She could hear them laugh. A terrible noise like nails on a chalkboard.

_We have come for you..._

That phrase repeated itself over and over again, and each time, she felt more panic come marching in.

"Help..." she whispered, tempting to hold back tears of fright as they ran down her face, "Please..."

--------

"Kid! KID!!" a voice snapped her back into reality. She let out a loud choke, as a hand grasped her arm.

"You okay?" the voice questioned as Rena begun to nod hesitantly.

"...I'm scared," she said in a soft tone, making her seem like a terrified child on Halloween.

"Yeah..." They gulped. "It's gonna be even worse when we get outside," that voice belonged to Raynie, who released her grasp on the tomboy's arm. She looked apathetically at the tomboy, despite her nervous laugh and sarcastic tone.

"C'mon! I'm not dragging you along if you're going to just sit there like that!"

The teen grabbed a weapon as she made her way towards the door, giving the article a toss as a glove grasped the doorknob.

"You'd better hang onto that... Really, _really_ well."

The weapon went twirling through the air and 'bonking' Rena on the head as it landed in her hands. That shook the tomboy out of her scared, trance-like state, even with a small 'ow!' attached.

She grasped her familiar keyblade and glanced up at the tan teen, while jumping off of the bed.

"What's going on?" she curiously questioned; she didn't look scared anymore.

"I don't really know, actually," Raynie replied with another laugh, tightening her grip on the doorknob, "You ready?"

"For what?"

"_Anything_ that comes flying as soon as I open this."

She clenched the golden knob tightly. It creaked as she turned it slowly. Cautiously. Squeaking and creeping as it twisted and twisted... Nearly there...

The door burst open.

Flying through the air was a creature like no other. It was eerie, especially with it's white skin, zipper-lined mouth, and fin-like 'claws' or hands. It was almost like a Heartless! Yet, it wasn't coming towards both of them mindlessly: it had a prey in sight.

"OY!!" a loud, booming voice cried, sliding forwards and snapping onto what seemed to be the creature's throat, "DON'T YOU _DARE_-- Kid?"

"Raynie!"

"Hang on two damn seconds!!" Raynie snapped. She punched the creature repeatedly in the stomach like a punching bag. The strange creature soon met its fate, the teen's fist went flying through its abdomen, and burst into a silver-y gooze mess that had bubbles with it.

"Ew!" Raynie stuck out her tongue in disgust, "What the heck _are_ these things!?"

"_RAYNIE_!!"

The teen's ears perked up, "Hang on! I'll be right there!"

"Please hurry!" Rena shrieked, as she watched the doorway to the hotel room begin to disappear from view as silver begun to flood in. She was inches away from a strange black and purple hole in the ground, and seemed to be helplessly blocking one of the strange silver creature's attacks.

What _were_ these things? Both the creatures and the hole in the ground made her wonder...

"Shit!! What is going on!?" Raynie screamed and cursed as she made her way into the hotel's hallway.

The tomboy glanced up from the creature continuously slashing at her key, forcing the keyblader closer and closer to the black cavity. Unfortunately...

"AHHH!!"

The creature succeeded in its task: the young keyblader went toppling over the edge and into the dark depths of oblivion that awaited down below.

"Don't you dare think about falling, kid!!" Raynie screamed, grabbing the very edge of Rena's fingers and managing to pull the girl out of the hole without dislocating anything. The teen then snatched the keyblade from Rena's grasp and thrust it through the silver creature, destroying it in the process.

"And, _that_ is why you seriously need to learn how to handle that thing," the teen replied, tossing the key back at its wielder.

She nearly stumbled back again when she caught her weapon. Rena grasped it tightly, clinging to it as if it were a child's security blanket.

"...T-thanks," Rena replied in a shaken tone, staring to down at the black hole.

She was curious, maybe too curious for her own good. What awaited down below in the darkness? Her eyes lit as the hole swirled clockwise. It was strange that she actually started to lean forwards as well.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Raynie exclaimed, snapping Rena back into reality harshly. The teen grabbed the tomboy's shoulders and pushed her past the hole in the ground. But, as soon as they were past it, Raynie jerked Rena around, still grasping her shoulders, and snarled.

"You go down there and you're screwed! You don't even know why these things are chasing you. Do you _really_ want to find out?"

Rena choked, smiling as if about to laugh. Truthfully, she did want to go down that hole; just to see where it led!

"C'mon," the teenager snapped, pushing Rena out of the hotel forcefully. As soon as they made it out of the hotel and slammed the door shut, Rena became curious again. But it wasn't about doing something stupid this time.

"Where are those things...?" she questioned, keeping a tight grasp on her keyblade while glancing around.

"I guess they're all stuck in the hotel..." Raynie gave a tiny, triumphant laugh, "Let's go find Squall and baka ninja before they get out!"

With half of a nod, Rena followed behind Raynie, running off towards the First District. She breathed a sigh of relief. Escaping the district and getting away from those things? It sounded pretty good.

But, she stopped. Despite the hopeful thoughts, she couldn't help but be curious.

She jerked herself around to peer off into windows of the hotel. Had they figured out the two girls ran off yet? It was hard to tell, especially with the windows tinted darkly. Hopefully, they were stupid and hadn't realized they left.

"Hey! Get back here!" a stentorian voice called, "I'm not dragging you over here!!"

Rena froze up at the voice. She didn't know whether to turn around and start shouting about something stupid that was meant to be an argument, or just ignore her. Maybe it was a good time to run off. Yeah! That was it!

Raynie was _really_ obnoxious, to Rena at least. She didn't want to hang around. After all, what had she been called many times upon ending up here?

"BRAT!!"

Yeah, that was it. 'Brat'. Was that just a new nickname for her, or was everyone in this town just a complete jerk? Not even the pompous people in Cucio Bay called her that; however, they did say something about 'nuisance' a lot. Brat, however, was a much worse word.

Rena's deep blue eyes focused on the door. They narrowed. Staring. No sound seemed to jump into her ears, not even the wind.

_C'mon_, she mouthed before giving a gulp, _Please come out..._

She tightly closed her eyes.

She wished to get out of this stupid place. She wished to go run off to _anywhere_! Anywhere but here. She wished to forget about Leon and Yuffie and helping them. And, most of all, she _wished_ to forget about Raynie.

No word, though, could describe how much she regretted her words.

A flash came and went, a slam of a door echoed in her ears. Rena opened her eyes and froze.

The tomboy took a step backwards and begun to lean back as well, as a familiar triangular face grimly grinned with their zipper teeth. Rena gave a gulp.

"Um... where're we... _going_...?" she nervously questioned.

It disappeared. Just like that! One moment, it was there. The next, it wasn't? Rena frantically glanced around for the strange, silver creature. No luck. In its place, there stood a figure, who had their fists tightly gripped.

"Hey!" Rena angrily exclaimed with a snarl, "I _wanted_ them to catch me, stupid!"

"Why would you want _that_?"

That voice wasn't Raynie's. Those fists weren't clenched for the reason the tomboy thought they were. And, that hair _definitely_ wasn't brown.

Rena perked up. She tilted her head to the side, studying the unfamiliar figure, and then she figured it out...

"YOU!"

"I have a name, ya know!!" they bitterly replied, a sore frown forming on their pale face.

They had spiked hair. Their clothes were painted light blue, black, and tan. And, within their two hands were a pair of oddly familiar keys. It was that boy from Cucio Bay! That really... _weird_ boy...

"Kid, you okay!?" Raynie exclaimed. The teen instantly ran over to Rena, frantically checking to make sure no scratch had appeared on the young keyblader.

"You didn't get hurt, did you? No scratches... or blood... Is the keyblade okay!?"

Rena quickly pushed the older girl away, taking a bitter step backwards. "It's perfectly fine! Why'd you care!?"

"You know _exactly_ why!" Raynie groaned with a pout. Her groan seemed to transform into a growl when Rena stuck out her tongue; she started mumbling something about 'stupid little brat...'.

"Um," the boy's voice finally chimed in, "I'm not... cutting in on anything... _right_?"

"The only thing you're cutting in on is Raynie's stupid tantrum..."

"HEY!!"

The boy gave a small laugh at the comment. Rena seemed to perk up once again. Raynie only looked like she was pouting with her arms crossed.

"...What's your name?" the tomboy timidly questioned.

It was almost as if this question was a tough one to answer. The boy bit his lip, his deep blue eyes narrowed in thought. Yet, only after a moment, it came up:

"My name's... Ven."

"Ven?"

"That's a stupid name..." Raynie bitterly replied, receiving a harsh glare from the tomboy standing nearby.

Ven really didn't seem to notice. He looked like he was thinking again, staring at the door of the hotel. It was still closed but the blonde headed boy just looked too worried.

"Something bad's coming..." he muttered, giving a gulp, "I think we need to get out of here..."

Rena's mouth formed into a pout. It was just like back on Cucio Bay! He was saying they had to get out of there... _again_. It just seemed so overused around him, even though the tomboy really did want to leave Traverse Town.

Raynie gave a scoff, "What!? You not going to ask me what _my_ name is?!"

"...Oh." Ven scratched the side of his head, "Uhh. What's your name?"

"Raynie! R-A-Y-N-I-E! Commit it to memory, blondie!"

"Er... okay..." He glanced over at Rena, "I didn't catch your name before, did I?"

Rena's face turned red, "I-I don't think so..." She gulped, her introvert nature kicking in, "I'm Rena..."

"Raynie and Rena. Okay... That should be easy to remember."

Ven's eyes glanced off to the side then over at Raynie, whom he thought probably knew more about what was going on than Rena.

"How'd we get out of here?" he asked with a stern tone.

Raynie simply blinked. How much had he changed in the last five minutes?

"There's a world door that goes to the gummi ship docks in the other district..."

"The First?"

"Yeah!"

Ven shook his head, "I think someone's figured out that _someone_ is here. That place is crawling with Nobodies."

"What's a Nobody?" Rena threw in, sounding timid again.

"That silver and white thing from before," Ven quickly begun, "That one's called a Dusk."

Yet, the blonde teen quickly changed the subject as he strode towards the lower level of the Second District.

"I think if we go through the Third District and sneak through the First, we can get over to the world door without getting caught."

But, Raynie had to interrupt, "Hey!! Who said you were with us!?"

"Um..." Ven looked rather dumbfounded for a moment, "Well... this girl said something about..."

"I bet you're not an officially guardian like _me_!" Raynie coolly exclaimed, which only managed to receive another glare from Rena.

"Why do _I_ need a guardian!? That's dumb! I can take care of myself!"

"Kid, you can't even lift up your own keyblade!"

"Oh! So, it's called a 'guardian', then?" Ven threw in, watching as Rena threw herself into a sulk.

"Yeah..." Raynie replied, seeming to stick her nose a bit into the air, "But, if you wanna be one, you can't hog all of the glory..." She glanced down at Ven's weapons and looked dumbfounded, "...You got them, too!?"

"Uh," Ven glanced down at his weapons, "Y-Yeah?"

Rena let out a growl, "Can't you guys just be called 'party members' or something, like in those games?"

"NO!"

Ven gave a frustrated sigh, "Can I _please_ just join up with you guys?"

"Yeahyeah, sure, whatever... But I'm your guardian, too! Officially guardian, too!"

"No... I think I can take care of myself..."

"That's just what it wants you to think!" Raynie suddenly turned quite odd and put her arm around Ven's shoulders, "I'm a _professional_. I was even Sora's officially guardian!"

Ven wriggled away from Raynie, "...Do you even know what Sora looks like?"

Raynie folded her arms and raised a brow, "Do _you_?"

"Well, no..."

"Then I'm the expert here! Now, hurry up! All this chit-chat is slowing us down, blondie!"

"I'm not the one dragging everything behind..."

"HURRY IT UP, BLONDIE!!"

Sounding defeated, Ven frowned. He got ready to jump down into the lower area of the district, "Just keep up, okay?"

"Don't challenge me, _blondie_."

With haste, the blonde haired boy jumped down from the sidewalk and headed towards the alleyway to the next district. Raynie was right behind him, while Rena was shouting 'Hey! Wait for me!' after the two.

The whole place was eerily quiet. Ven had said that there were Nobodies in the next district, but it didn't sound like it; of course, they might not have been that loud, either. An uneasy feeling seemed to jump into the two keybladers. Was something there, besides the three of them?

With a blink of an eye, the line stopped moving and everyone went into their battle position, except for Rena who just realized what showed up.

Those Dusk things! At least ten of them appeared and surrounded them, leaving no exit.

"Great. The albino Heartless are back..." Raynie threw in with a sharp tongue, giving a grin as she tightened her fists.

Ven, on the other hand, was glancing around at all of the creatures, with his two keyblades held tightly in his grasp; Rena noticed that his keyblades were pointed behind him, almost as if he was wielding the two blades like twin daggers. The boy sounded frustrated once more.

"Dammit..." he cursed under his breath, his blue eyes shifting back and forth, "We need to get out of here..."

"No, really? How'd you expect we do _that_?" Raynie loudly threw in.

"Quiet!" Ven whispered, "These aren't stupid like the Heartless..."

With a frown, he continued in a whisper, "If we defeated a few of them, there _should_ be an exit. But, we have to hurry, or else more will show up."

"...Sounds good to me!" Raynie replied with a grin.

Rena simply blinked, glancing down at the oversized key within her grasp. She timidly begun, "Um... What'd I do? I dunno how to fight..."

"Just slash your keyblade back and forth, okay? I guess that's all you really _can_ do," Ven commented. Rena gave a frown and a nod.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for the past 5 minutes... you're the slowpoke!"

Ven rolled his eyes, "Whatever... Just attack _now_!"

Both keyblades flew forwards into an expert's slash. Both fists swirled with a strange, green-orb-filled seas. And, the last keyblade? Well, it was bonking one of the Dusks on the head repeatedly, as if it were a hammer.

"Kid, WHAT THE CRAP." Raynie shouted as she threw the sea into a wave that shot at the Nobodies.

"But, it works!" Rena persuaded, eagerly grinning as she attacked. She took that back a moment later.

The Dusk shot forwards, wrapped its fin-like arms around the oversized key, and begun to tug on the young tomboy's weapon. With a defensive shout of 'HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!', Rena begun to tug on the key as well, pulling the two into a strange 'tug-of-war' over a _weapon_.

A hopeful, bright pair of slashes pierced through the silver creature, eliminating the enemy amazingly.

"Um... thanks, Ve--!" Rena exclaimed, only to realize that Ven had gone off to attack another one of the creatures. Yet, in the place of the previous Nobody, another swam before Rena. With a gulp, she positioned her keyblade between her two hands and bent her knees, ready to pounce.

Why did this feel so familiar? It happened so many times before, with so many different people, yet this just felt like deja vu.

What if you were surrounded by creatures with your weapon, ready to attack? What would you do, then?

Rena slashed horizontally through the air, and stared with wide-eyes at the outcome.

A scratch! A simple, little, _tiny_ scratch, but it was a scratch, nonetheless! With a triumphant grin, Rena charged straight forwards, finding herself stepping swiftly as the Dusk attacked and sliding to attack.

In mere moments, it was gone. Rena blinked and found that her enemy was no longer standing before the tomboy. There was nothing. No speck of silver or white in sight. Not even near Ven or Raynie, either!

"Alright... where'd you learn _that_?" Raynie bitterly questioned. Rena only blinked.

"...Learn what?"

"How to actually _fight_."

"But, Ven just said to slash! That's what I did, right?"

Ven was trying to slide his keyblades onto the two belts across his back, the two keys disappearing. He then stepped over to the two and gave a shake of his head.

Raynie's frown had turned into a displeased scowl, "Why'd you act like such a weakling before, _brat_?"

Rena gave a snarl, "I wasn't... I seriously dunno how to fight with this key-thingy! He _said_ just to slash, and that's what I did!"

"Whatever," Raynie then said with a snarl, stomping off towards the Third District, "You slowpokes coming or _not_!?"

As Raynie stomped off into the dark alley, Ven and Rena lagged behind, since the tomboy had a question for the blonde boy.

"I did just slash, _right_?"

"Uhhh... not... really...?" Ven nervously replied, receiving a glare from Rena, "Well, you didn't! It looked like... uhh... _me_ fighting, not you?"

Rena gave a pout after hearing Ven's nervous laugh, "I wonder where that came from, then..."

Ven was looking thoughtful again, "I guess it was the keyblade... then...?"

"Yeah! It has to be their weirdo key thingy! No wonder it's so weird!"

"...Right..." Ven gave another nervous laugh. Yet, just as he did so, a thought sprang into mind.

"Hey, what if I taught you how to fight?"

"Why would I need that?" Rena questioned with a grin, "This weird key knows how to fight! I'll just let it do all of that!"

Ven's palm seemed to meet his forehead with a slap, "No, it can't do tha--"

"C'mon! Raynie's beating us out of here!"

With a groan, Ven slumped behind the speedy tomboy as she took off through the alley. He sounded defeated _again_. Was _everyone_ else as hyper and loud as these too? Doubtful... He didn't think anyone could scream as much as Raynie could...

"Fine..."

--------

"Dammit, you guys are _slow_!" Raynie screamed.

With a unison sigh, both Ven and Rena replied by saying, "We know... we know..."

As the three stood next to the door back into the Second District, the older teen glared down at the two keybladers.

Timidly, Rena asked her own question, "Can't you yell at us about something... _else_? That's kinda old..."

"No! Of course not!" Raynie revolted, causing Rena to shrink closer to the ground, "It's my insult! You have to deal with it!"

"Raynie, cut it out!" Ven growled, "We have to get out of here!"

"...And that is why you guys are slow," Raynie replied smugly with her arms crossed, sticking her tongue out childishly. The teen made her way to a nearby staircase, pointing to it as she exclaimed.

"C'mon! The door's really close by, I promise! We'll be out of here in no time!"

Another question popped up out of Ven's thoughts, "Yeah, but do you even have a gu--"

"COME _ON_!!"

She was dragging the two behind now, though it was by words and not by actions. By persisting on with her loud mouth-ed exclamations, Ven and Rena finally followed behind, though it wasn't faithfully or anything of the sort.

There! A door brightly stood nearby, waiting for someone to push past its barriers and into the next District. The only thing to worry about right that second was making sure no Heartless or those Nobodies show up. Cautiously, Ven stepped before Raynie, checking to make sure neither of the foul creatures had appeared.

"Blondie! What're you--" Raynie exclaimed, her voice lowered into a harsh whisper as Ven shot her a glare, "...Oh. Right. I knew _that_, baka."

Nothing. There was nothing there. Ven let out a sigh of relief, stepping forwards out of the block standing before the stairway. They were standing near the center of the district now, though it was much closer to that doorway than anywhere else.

"C'mon, we're almost out of here..." Ven whispered, believing that shouting would've drawn those stupid monsters into the district.

His footsteps echoed against the grey, brick walls and the checkered, concrete ground, as did Raynie and Rena's own. As they neared the doorway, the air begun to feel cooler and cooler, as if displaying an odd sense of foreboding. Yet, the question was: was something coming into this District, or was there some many things on the other side of the wall?

Rena's head perked up as something caught her eye. Curiously, she glanced to the side and merely blinked. Once... twice...

"Who's that?" she questioned, her footsteps slowing to a stop as she glanced towards a large door with a fire insignia.

Raynie noticed them, too! She quickly jerked herself around, a pensive frown formed on her tan face.

"Dunno..." she replied, tilting her head to the side with equal curiosity, "I know how to find out, though..."

Now with a smug grin on her face, Raynie took a step forwards. Ven jerked himself around, eyeing the situation with a bit of interest. He couldn't help but jump at the transformation.

"HEY!! WHO THE HECK ARE Y--!?"

Ven seemed as if he had flown across the ground in a mere second. The boy shoved the palm of his hand over Raynie's mouth, who looked as if she wanted to bite his fingers off right then.

The district was no longer 'quiet'. It was nowhere near quiet. It was the complete opposite of quiet! Well, that's what the pessimistic thoughts of the blonde haired boy immediately declared. But, if one thing had gotten louder, it was the illusion of the wind howling wildly when nothing was there.

"Be quiet!" he exclaimed in the form of a whisper; though it was pretty quiet, you could feel how annoyed he was at that moment, "That could be a Heartless or a Nobody for all you know!"

"Well, Mr. I'm-So-Smart," Raynie replied, her voice muffled beneath Ven's partially-gloved hand, "Heartless and Nobodies can't look like people!"

"How'd you know that?" Ven snarled, "Have you ever met someone who's Heartless but--"

"Hey, mister!"

Ven seemed to have a mini freak out at the sight of watching Rena make her way towards the figure.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, his hand no longer covering Raynie's mouth. He went to run forwards, yet...

"Hey!" Rena exclaimed as she stopped behind the tall figure. She could only see their back, but with their shoulders looking decently stiff, she could tell he was kind of freaked out. Actually, they looked rather... _terrified_.

After a moment or so, a voice finally poked out: it was a teenager's voice! It sounded like a boy, and it sounded really, really freaked out.

"Y-Yeah...?" he questioned, turning his head very slowly to gaze down at the brown haired girl.

Rena looked rather startled herself, giving a gulp as she saw his face: if the golden, hawk-like eyes didn't scare you enough, the sickly pale skin would. The tomboy took a step backwards, giving another gulp.

The teen perked up. At first, he didn't seem to get it. Then, he finally did.

Jerking himself around, he fully came into view, which only seemed to freak Rena out more.

"I-It's okay!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his face underneath his spiked black hair. He wore an eyepatch connected by two strings. His shirt was sleeveless and had a tall, angular collar. He wore wrinkled pants that just barely hovered over his combat boots. He was tall and a bit menacing, but he seemed like the complete opposite!

"I didn't realize that I... um..."

There came a snap. A snap that was lightning; with a bash of thunder following right behind. Then came the wall of dust. And a huge black object. Well, _several_ black objects.

Rena felt herself being shoved backwards, yet didn't feel herself hit the nearby wall.

When the dust cleared, Rena hadn't realized that she was now staring at that same back once more. That guy pushed her out of the way!

"You okay?" he questioned, no longer sounding afraid one bit.

"Y-yeah..." Rena replied, instantly jerking eyes away from seeing what freaked her out in the first place. That, though, seemed to make the teen look rather upset, even for just a moment. Seeing that expression, though, she felt kind of bad.

"Um... what's your name?" she questioned, with a nervous grin as she glanced up at him.

He merely blinked, "I... um... my _name_...?"

Rena gave a small nod.

"I'm... Adyn..." he replied sounding rather nervous still.

The tomboy gave a small smile, "Cool! My name's Rena!"

That rather happy attitude disappeared with a moments notice. Remember that black object that came bursting out of the sky? Well, they just figured out what it was, sort of anyways.

A strange, black mound laid aimlessly in a pile on the ground. You couldn't tell if it were different pieces, or it transformed into something else. All you could see what pure _black_.

But, finally, it came to life.

One by one, it shifted. It changed.

A round ball cracked open. A strange cylinder-like object spun around. There were feet and hands, yet they weren't exactly in the right places. The cylinder begun to glow with a strange, purple aura as tainted yellow eyes glared back down at the two.

If there were two things known about this creature, it was that it was pure, black armor and there was an emblem on its 'torso'. Adyn snarled as he saw it.

His hand gave a twirl, and Rena saw, within his grasp, one of the strangest weapons she had ever seen; that, or one of the most foreboding.

It was black and silver. The handle was merely a black 'stick', yet the blade was more than 'simple'. It looked like crescent-shaped shards of steel, all laid down in a particular pattern to create a menacing weapon. That looked much cooler than a keyblade, that's for sure!

"Uhh... you have a weapon... _right_?" The boy questioned, sounding divided between being nervous and being rather puzzled. Actually, truth be told, he didn't expect the girl to have a weapon at all!

Rena instantly gave a grin, holding up her own weapon before him, "Of course I do!"

Adyn took a step backwards and looked rather awestruck when he shook his head. Of course, he was surprised that Rena had a weapon, but a _keyblade_? Of all things! It was a _keyblade_!

The boy rubbed the back of his head, eyes glancing off to the side, "Well... um... you know how to fight with it, right?"

"Sorta..."

"Sorta is something! You can still--"

_ZHOOM!_

A large crater was left in the spot where Adyn and Rena once stood. Another cloud of dust sparked up instantly upon the impact of the purple sphere that blasted out of the cannon-like torso. Adyn had quickly dragged Rena aside with him, as the two landed near that large, stone door. The problem with the sight of the attack was that they weren't the only ones witnessing it: Ven and Raynie saw it, too!

"RENA!!" Ven screamed, banging his fists against wall before them. Unlike a generic stone wall that would appear along with a monster, this one was an invisible barrier that kept both Ven and Raynie away, yet allowed them to witness the beating Adyn and Rena were about to get.

That wasn't the only reason Ven was screaming and banging on the wall: it was because that guy was creepier beyond belief! He had a scythe, creepy eyes, unbelievably sick skin, and all of those features made Ven's skin crawl. He didn't know if he was friend or enemy; he just knew that there was something very freaky about him, and the blonde haired boy had to get to the other side!

"Blondie, cut it out! You're not doing it right!" Raynie exclaimed, tightening her gloves as she glared over at the boy.

"Then do it right! _NOW_!"

"Alright alright! You're _really_ pushy, ya know!"

"Just shut up and punch the damn thing!!"

It looked as if a ripple had gone through a screen that showed what was happening in the rest of the district. Yet, that ripple threw Raynie to stumble backwards, and look rather taken aback.

"Okay... that normally doesn't happen..."

"Well, it's _magic_," Ven replied with a snap.

Raynie threw him a glare, "I know that, _blondie_! It's not letting me punch it, if you can't tell!"

Ven instantly wanted to bash his head into the wall, knowing that would get them absolutely nowhere at the moment. There was something else, though. Something he didn't know would work or not... But, it was worth a try!

The boy put out his hand, "Close your eyes and keep them closed. I'll get us out of here..."

"Why should I--?"

"Just close them! _Please_!" He sounded rather desperate at the moment.

With a blink and a moment, Raynie gave in and tightly shut her eyes.

"...Are you going to keep them closed?"

"_Yes_, blondie..."

"Promise?"

"YES."

"Alright..."

Ven quickly latched onto the girl's hand and stared off into the distance. He knew where he had to go, he was taking Raynie with him, but... how do you get to the other side?

"One..." he begun, taking a deep breath, "Two... Three..."

"VEN!" a familiar voice exclaimed, sounding more than glad to see the blonde haired boy. He was more than ecstatic to hear that voice. Yet, there was something else...

With a flash of light and a rather strange moment, Ven now stood right in front of the boy known as 'Adyn', who looked pretty confused, and shot him a look of pure disgust. The flash of light formed into his rusty-like keyblade, as he pointed the strange, blunted-appearing blade at the black haired boy's neck.

"Don't you _dare_ go near Rena again! Or any of us for that matter!"

"...Huh?" Adyn replied, blinking several times as he looked completely confused, "What did I--"

"Ven, stop that!" Rena exclaimed, "He's not hurting anyone!"

Raynie chimed in, "Except for that freakishly huge black Heartless, which I _hope_ you were both attacking!"

The creature felt rather left out at that moment. No one had been paying any attention to it; not even the writer! Out of desperate hope to strike fear into the hearts of both the group and the readers, it begun to stomp its 'feet' wildly, attempting to catch the attention of everyone at that precise moment.

The whole district felt like it was in an earthquake! The ground rumbled insanely, everything begun to shake, and you felt as if you were on an insane, runaway rollercoaster that just would not stop spinning!

"Get me off of this thing!!" Raynie screamed as her voice shook, replying to the figurative speech portion above her comment.

When the district finally came to its last rumble, everyone was ready. Except... not everyone would run forwards.

As soon as the shaking ceased, both Adyn and Raynie stroke forwards, their weapons ready as they begun their attack on the Opposite Armor. Rena immediately followed along, but of course...

"Where're you going?" Ven snapped, receiving a glare from Rena.

"I'm going to help!"

"Not with a Heartless..."

The boy seemed to motion his hands, showing that there wasn't any keyblade within his grasp; especially since his other had disappeared from sight. Rena blinked for a moment, then figured out that, unlike everyone else, he wasn't going to fight.

"...Why?" Rena questioned, more so to the fact that he wasn't going to fight more than anything.

"Blondie! Kid!! A little help over here!" Raynie exclaimed as both Adyn and herself smashed one of the pieces of the armor, causing the 'feet' to disappear.

Ven roughly shook his head, suddenly becoming torn between helping the fight and giving an explanation. But he knew that the former wasn't an option...

"BLONDIE!" Raynie screamed once again, sounding rather angry this time, "STOP STANDING THERE AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!"

Ven bit his lip. What could he do? No one else knew why he wasn't fighting, yet he couldn't just randomly start explaining to all of them.

"Alright, keybladers can't fight a Heartless because--"

He was talking to thin air. No one was there to listen. They were all busy doing something else. Including the one person he pulled away from the fight.

The boy was forced to do a double take, glancing before him and then at the side several times. Between the swinging of hands and feet, the flurry of weapons slashing through the air, and a blur of various colours, Ven _finally_ caught where the young keyblader had run off to.

"RENA!!" he screamed, running straight into the fight with the thought of attacking what he shouldn't have been attacking in the first place.

Rena was between Raynie and Adyn, who were all either punching or slashing away at the armored creature. Yet, the thing was almost gone...

"DON'T YOU DARE ATTAC--!"

It was gone. It burst into a million pieces. It disappeared from sight.

Ven stared, a hopeless expression on his face, up at the night sky. There it was, floating away into nothing. It was engulfed in darkness and gone from sight.

"...Shit," the boy cursed, letting out a low growl.

"Aw right, kid!" Raynie triumphantly exclaimed, as the trio of fighters made their way from where the fight took place.

They all looked so _happy_. Ven felt torn between envy and frustration at the sight. He kind of wished that he was celebrating the victory, too, but a fact kept him feeling frustrated. He wished he wasn't told that...

"Do you guys know what you just did?" Ven snarled, viewing the trio's halt before him. They each had blank faces, now. They all looked confused beyond belief!

"We just beat the crap out of the weirdo Heartless thing?" Raynie replied while she seemed to trail off at the end of her sentence.

"Did you see me beat it up, Ven?" Rena questioned with a grin.

"Well, if I hadn't punched it in the first place..."

"I helped, too," a small voice poked out suddenly. Raynie instantly took notice.

"Yeah, this guy was AWESOME! He's gotta tag along with us! Except he can't be an offically guardian like me--"

"Would you guys shut up!?" Ven finally managed to scream. He sounded way past frustrated... and his face was kind of red.

The trio finally closed their mouths for five seconds, giving Ven the ability to speak. That's when he begun:

"Didn't you guys see that gigantic heart float up to the sky?"

"...Is that a bad thing?" Raynie questioned, looking puzzled.

"_Yes_," the boy snapped, "Keyblades release hearts, which means..."

"Someone gets their heart back! I _know_!" Raynie snarled, receiving a glare from Ven.

"No! That's not what happens! It's--"

"Cut it, blonde! We don't need a history lesson... We gotta get somewhere... You can explain on the way there!"

A pair of 'huh?'s came from both Ven and Rena. Raynie never mentioned anything about going anywhere... It was either going to find 'Squall' and 'the baka ninja', or going to find a way out of Traverse Town. She never said a word about going to a specific place! That thought, though, received a scoff from Raynie, who seemed annoyed at them from 'not listening'.

"We have to get to Hollow Bastion, of course!"

The name seemed to strike fear into the hearts of everyone standing before Raynie. Both Ven and Adyn's frozen stances didn't seem to have a clear reason, but Rena's did; hence why she was the only one to speak up.

"Hey! I never agreed to go there!!" the tomboy stubbornly exclaimed, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Of course you did! Remember? You said yes before you got really freaked out and started talking about your keyblade..."

"I'm not going to help you guys with whatever it is!"

"Whatever, kid..."

Abruptly, Raynie put out her hand, palm facing the ground, as she commanded:

"C'mon! We need to make a pact!"

"..._What_?" Ven questioned.

"A pact! You put your hand on mine and that means you're on the team! Hurry it up so we can get out of here...!"

Adyn was the first to throw his gloved hand over Raynie's own, while Ven was second; but, Adyn was the only one to receive a grin from Raynie. The last person wouldn't put their hand on top, either contemplating if she should join in or realizing that she was too short to put her hand on top; at this pause, Rena received a glare from Raynie.

"Just put your hand on top, kid!!"

Rena's mouth formed into a frown that looked rather puzzled.

"Lemme think..."

The echo of feet would have made you wonder if you had just stepped into the district. Especially when you saw the group nearby. What was going on?

Raynie's expression explained everything. She was annoyed. _Beyond_ annoyed. Now, her face was turning red.

"You... little... BRAT!!"

Yes, Rena had taken off running. And, yes, it angered Raynie very much. When she found the kid, someone was probably going to be choked.


	7. Shard 005: Pressure

_A/N: _YAY FOR A 5TH CHAPTER! But, before I get into that, I have some 'thank yous' to get to...

Thanks Pikachu35 for the first review! Thanks RikuLover211 for putting PoH onto your favourites! And... thanks DeadlyPencil for both letting me copy the thing you did just like this xD;, and for the _strange_ review and for putting PoH onto your favourites. I really appreciate all of these! Thank you thank you thank youuuuuu! Now, here's a present: NEW CHAPTER TIME! Enjoy!

* * *

**005 + PRESSURE**

I could always imagine the rain to follow me.

Funny, it's here, too...

This world isn't a thing like the others. Not even the deepest, darkest world I've ever witnessed. Not even the home of the shadows compares to this place.

This place is, by far, the darkest and the gloomiest. The only light is the moon; something that I despise that more than _anything_. The rain only makes it worse.

The reason I'm here isn't a 'normal' one. I guess you could say that it's because of a grudge, or because of opposition. I thought I knew why I was here.

But then again, I don't.

--------

Raynie looked stunned. There were no words to say. Nothing she could scream out. Except for, of course...

"You... little... BRAT!!" she screamed, hoping to scare the crap out of the _stupid_ little keyblader, "WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA BE DAM--"

"Raynie! Calm down!" Ven stepped forwards, hoping his words could coax Raynie to calm down or something.

She looked like she was about to bite his head off, "I do NOT calm down when my ti-- er-- that _keyblader_ takes off!"

"Well, maybe if you would actually be _consider_--"

"AND WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

Ven was _very_ tempted to slam his head against a wall. He turned his gaze over to Adyn (who he wasn't so keen to), as if hoping the strange teen would help him out. No avail: the sickly-pale boy was dragged off by a certain loud-mouthed fist fighter.

"Hurry it up! We've gotta catch the damn kid, or else I'm gonna use those stupid keyblades on _you_!"

What she was going to use those keys for was beyond Ven. _But_, he didn't want to find out what she meant; he didn't want a headache later, either.

How he wished Rena hadn't run off in the first place! Or, at least he wished that Raynie didn't care about the young keyblader so much. Why did she care at all? She had done the same sort of thing towards Ven. Why?

He couldn't help but wonder if Raynie would treat him the same way if he ran off just like Rena had.

--------

_Splish-splash-splish-splash._

Her lungs gasped for air. Her heart pounded wildly. Yet, she pushed forwards. She couldn't stop. She had to run!

Rena helplessly waded through the water, pushing forwards quickly before anyone got the idea to go after her. Her fingers tempted to grab onto the tall ledge above, but no avail. It was also the same with the strange, moving rocks in the water. She couldn't grab onto those, no matter how hard she tried!

Faster. The tomboy pushed herself faster as she heard a noise outside of the huge door. She still didn't know how she got inside of this place. It was almost like something heard the girl's cries in her mind. But, why would she think that?

Because, apparently, that door needed _magic_ to get past.

Drenched, Rena swam faster going around the isle to the back, hoping there was some way to get onto the rounded surface without using those strange rocks. If she could just hide, then maybe...

"RENA!"

The tomboy froze. Her heart jumped. That voice she hated! Just that one word showed how angry the screaming voice was.

With haste, Rena scrambled onto the back of the isle, using her fingers and shoes to dig into the ground so she could climb up. It was a bit of a difficult task, but as long as she didn't make a sound...

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT _NOW_!"

She gulped, hiding beneath a set of perfectly stacked boxes that resembled a stairway. A place to hide until Raynie believed the girl wasn't inside here.

Rena _hated_ that loud teenager. She was just like that Cid guy, but he wasn't loud or mean; just a bit cranky or grumpy! At least he didn't scream at her like Raynie does. That's _exactly_ why she took off. To get away from the _stupid_ girl.

But where was there to go now?

What if Raynie figured out Rena was here? She'd probably shred her to pieces!

Now hopelessly lost, the tomboy merely pulled her arms over her head and shrunk back into the darkness. Maybe, just maybe, none of them would be able to find her! She hoped that would be right.

"Please don't let her find me..." she muttered, pulling her arms tighter now. She tried hard to shrink back, "Please..."

A sound. An unfamiliar sound.

Her deep blue eyes flickered. She glanced up. Stared up.

That... wasn't _normal_.

The tomboy put her arms by her sides, placing her hands lightly against the ground. She stared at the object before her. Tilting her head back and forth. A curious expression lightened on her face.

She pushed her hands off of the ground, slowly and cautiously standing to her feet. Glancing back and forth.

No one was there.

She quickly peeked around the edge of the house, seeing a shadow. That had to have been Raynie...

She didn't really have a choice, did she?

Instantly, Rena sprung forwards and ran straight through the strange dark portal that appeared before her.

--------

The midst between one world and the next. Did it have a name? Or was it merely just given a simple description? This place, to her, would have merely been called 'a path'.

However, this was no ordinary path. None by which she had ever seen before.

This was a place resembling a cylinder with a horizontal axis for the walkway. The walls were mainly made up of a bright red colour, as if resembling some sort of sunlight or light. However, towards the darker end where a dark hole was, light, cool colours seemed to appear: mainly blues, greens, and maybe even some purple.

The place was almost like a sea, a tunnel in a strange multi-coloured sea. And, in the midst of these swirls of colours were strange insignias that didn't have any sort of meaning to herself.

Rena blinked, wildly glancing around the trail, before finally taking one step forwards into the unknown.

Her pace quickened, the tomboy taking off down the path and towards the darker end. The light begun to disappear...

As she charged closer, the simple dark hole quickly spawned into a gigantic circular portal. Dark green and black swirled around the outside of the white center, beaconing the girl closer and closer.

Rain?

Rena took a step back, hugging her arms.

Rain drenched the ground in a flurry. Rena soon found herself completely drenched.

However, the tomboy was rather taken aback from the sudden change to rainfall. In fact, it wasn't just rainfall.

This was a dark street. A street in nowhere.

Buildings hovered high above, only resembling dark blocks in the darkness, and a darkened, violet, concrete street was now beneath her feet.

It clicked.

Rena glanced around wildly once more, taking in the dark setting as she realized.

"I've been here before..." she muttered, as the rain continued to soak her now drenched clothes and hair.

She was cautious as she walked amongst these streets. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but this place just forced her to put her guard up. Something to be weary about. Or something that happened, making her believe that bad things occurred here.

She walked into the next alleyway, glancing around as she walked through the deep puddles and through the foreboding street.

But, she still had to look where she was going.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she ran straight into something. Something moveable. It wasn't a wall...

Harsh eyes glared down at the clumsy girl and she gave a nervous laugh. This was...

Rena immediately apologized, taking a step back as those eyes turned around. "S-Sorry... I didn't... um..."

One factor raised her anxiety, however: those eyes. Red. That's all you could see. Red eyes. Terrifiying, piercing, crimson eyes.

As they stepped closer, she realized that this was a boy. She gave a sigh of relief.

As the only light source rose higher into the sky, Rena saw what this boy looked like.

Wet, spiked dark teal hair. A high collar that nearly covered his chin. A short-sleeved shirt with a zipper. And she believed he was wearing some sort of long, khaki shorts and combat boots.

He merely raised a brow at the appearance of the girl. Suddenly, he gave a scoff, "What's a stupid short _kid_ doing here?"

That voice...

"I'm not short!" she exclaimed, pointing an index finger right at the boy's nose.

Giving another scoff, the boy discontently pushed the girl's hand out of his face, giving her another harsh glare.

"It's not nice to yell at a _King_. Pointing is an even worse offense, _squirt_."

She tilted her head to the side, "You're a king?"

He gave a vigorous nod.

"...You're short, too."

"Shut up, you stupid _child_!"

Rena gave a giggle. She thought he was joking! "So, what's your na--"

He was pointing this time. However, it wasn't with an index finger.

"So, _peasant_, what do they call you?"

There was the tip of a curved sword pointing right at her nose. She staggered. "R-Rena..."

"Pathetic name for a pathetic child out in the middle of nowhere..."

Rena growled, still acting terrified, "Well, what's your name, _stupid_?"

"You can call me 'Your Majesty' if you wish..."

"Well, I don't think 5-year-olds are allowed to _be_ kings! What's your _real_ name?"

He gave a scoff, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm nice enough to tell you my name!"

"What if I'm not 'nice'?"

"Just say it!"

He growled, "My name is..." Yet, he cringed. "...Haru..."

Rena tilted her head to the side again, "What? Don't like your name?"

"It doesn't suit me..." he crossed his arms childishly.

"I think it's a good name!" she perked up, giving a grin as a raindrop hit her nose.

"...It's worse now..."

"AH! I'M SORRY!"

He gave another growl, "Shut it already, _child_! I don't need apologizes and I don't need you telling me that you like my name! The last thing is need is your opinion!"

Rena's frown turned into a pout. She looked a bit sad, "_Sorry_, I was just trying to help..."

"Just screw off, shortie..." It seemed as if the boy was taking off.

This, however, wasn't true.

Once again, he pointed his weapon right at the girl's face, "Or do I need to force you off with a fight?"

Defensively, Rena's hand begun to grasp a blade-shaped light with swirls of black around it. She believed he was going to attack her; no wonder she grabbed it!

Haru's eyes seemed to widen as he watched the light turn itself into a key-shaped weapon.

"You don't deserve to have that..." he spat, his red eyes seeming to brighten.

Rena merely glared and gave a growl, "Why shouldn't I? I'm the one who found it!"

"A pathetic little wench doesn't deserve a weapon like _that_! You don't deserve a weapon at all!"

"Then why don't you take it from me?" she spat, sticking her tongue out at Haru.

He gave one more growl, "Alright then..."

His fist was quickly raised into the air, the sky's light reflecting onto his black glove. Yet, quickly, his hand was pushed with his palm straight out.

Rena stared, wide-eyed, at his hand. She could've sworn she saw yellow dots, like the ones on...

"Destroy this stupid child, Heartless!"

Rena froze. What were 'Heartless'?

Her stare grew wider. Fear closed its icy fingers on her neck. Her heart pounded in her ears. She realized it now... She remembered what 'Heartless' were.

A black, round head with beady yellow eyes. Two quirky, wonky antenna topped it's head. The body pressed through the boy's gloved hand in a grotesque manner. Unlike their brother, however, the rest appeared around the two humans. There had to be a dozen, maybe two dozen!

An army of those shadows! The same ones from Cucio Bay!

His gaze was apathetic, yet spiteful to the young girl.

"Attack, foul beasts..." he barked, his red eyes seeming to grow brighter in an evil, malicious eyes, as if they belonged to a demon.

Instantly, the tomboy took off in the opposite direction. However, she wasn't running back to her starting point; rather, she was running past the young 'king'.

The Heartless instantly charged after their prey. A mound of the black creatures hurried off after her, nearly on her tail now.

Her deep blue eyes full of fright, she ran. Faster and faster through the streets. Dreary. The rain fell faster. Sliding through the puddles.

They tempted to claw at her feet. She ran faster. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. As she slid through the concrete alleys.

They were going to catch her! That's all she could think of. They were going to catch her... She ran faster, hoping to get away.

Scratching at her shoes. Reaching out. What would happen when they caught her?

And then she was suffocating. A hand pulled over her face. Holding her breath.

Yet, she was no longer running.

A hand was placed on her mouth as an arm was pulled before her, the hand forcing her to hold her tongue. As strange as it may be, it was actually comforting.

Rena's heart pounding madly in her chest. Her lungs gasped her breath. Her feet felt like they were still moving. Yet, she could only watch as those creatures tore past their quarry.

It was only after a few moments, once they all safely passed, that the hand was relinquished. The tomboy immediately gave a sigh, "Thank... you..."

"You really think you should be thanking me? I thought you hated my guts..."

A chill. Running down her spine. Raising her anxiety to the edge. That voice was familiar. In a spiteful way.

Slowly and cautiously, the girl turned her gaze.

And immediately pulled herself to her feet.

Defensively, her key-shaped weapon was pointed straight at their face, as she gave a terribly harsh glare to them.

"Go away!" she screamed, her anger raising past the boiling point.

Dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and that black cloak. It was...

"Aw, I thought you missed me!" Aoi laughed, pulling himself to his feet as the rain dampened his perfectly spiked hair even more.

Rena merely growled, "I'd _never_ miss a jerkface like you!"

"I was just trying to help out.." the enigma gave a shrug.

"I don't need your dumb help!"

"Funny, you accepted it the first two times. Why not the third?"

Rena blinked. What was he talking about? He never helped her before...

"You wouldn't have gotten past that door _or_ to this world if it wasn't for me, kiddo~"

She let out a growl, "..._Screw off_!"

The dirty blonde gave a smirk, "Telling someone to 'go away', like you should be saying it, doesn't really help when you're trying to run away from the real bad guy, does it?"

"That Haru guy?" she snapped, "I can take care of him! Easy!"

"Oh, so that's why you're running the opposite direction, aren't you? I smell chicken... maybe cat..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Wrong bad guy, too..." the enigma spoke with a shrug. Rena raised a brow. What other bad guy was there?

"Who's been the one calling you a 'brat' this whole time?" he queried.

"Raynie's a..." she froze with confused eyes, placing her keyblade by her side.

"Why else would she be treating you like dirt? Villains _always_ treat the good guys like dirt when they want something..."

The rain continued to fall onto their heads. The random spikes on her head seemed to lower as Rena thought; however, it didn't seem to have anything to do with the rain.

"Why does she want something from me...? It can't be because of that Hollow Bastion place..."

"Maybe it's because of something gone missing..."

She let out a growl, "So now she wants me to go find something stupid for her!"

"Or, maybe, she wants _you_ to get something back for her," he continued as his emerald eyes glanced down at the tomboy.

She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"That's why you're running away, isn't it? Because of that _idiot_?"

"Yeah..."

Rena jolted, her eyes wide. Why was he...

"_But_, what if you tagged along with me? _I_ wouldn't treat you the way that idiot does..."

A hand. It placed itself before the young girl, beaconing her to grasp it. But, what would happen if she did that? She wouldn't know until she took it. But, he sounded a _lot_ nicer than Raynie ever did, even if he ripped her friend's heart out; she wasn't exactly her friend, anyways, right?

She glanced down at his hand. Her eyes narrowed a bit. Her frown said she was deep in thought.

The tomboy cautiously raised her free hand and reached out. She was a bit slow about this; after all, she still wasn't exactly sure. She could barely feel his leather glove down. Her fingers twitched. He was much better than Raynie. It didn't seem so bad...

Then, she was thrown back.

The echo of footsteps splashing through the rain ran through their ears. And a voice, too.

"Don't you even think about it, asshole!" a familiar voice snapped, a flash of light appearing and disappearing with a moment's notice.

"Oy, blondie! The kid already agree--!"

"_Really_? You think a kid would warm up to someone as emo-tastic as _you_?" a female voice kicked in.

Every word after that was muffled in her mind, however. She was too busy trying to dig her fingers into her skull and trying to hold back a scream. Why did it hurt so much?

"Rena!" the boy's voice cried as he watched Rena curl up in pain.

Yet, he was shoved backwards against the same wall. He sat next to the tomboy, and the same pain echoed through his mind.

What was this?

Their fingers dug further into their skull.

It was a flood. Of sights and sounds. Ambient, pulsing sounds. _Voices_. Beating wildly in heartbeats.

Were these...

"Hey!" Raynie exclaimed, charging forwards to at least punch the evil blonde right in the face.

Aoi snapped, "Shut it, _wench_! Lemme play with the kiddos for a damn--"

The enigma choked. His emerald eyes flashed. He was doubled over in pain, holding his stomach with his arms. His eyes were changing...

"Blondie!!"

The boy managed to break free of the enigma's grip thanks to Raynie's voice, lashing away at the dirty blonde mentally as if he held his keys in his imagination. However, it didn't take much for him to break free. On the other hand, Aoi simply released his grasp on Rena, her deep blue eyes glaring up at him; unlike Ven, she wasn't nearly as strong.

"Screw off!!" Ven screamed, posed to violently strike with his two weapons.

"That wouldn't be fun, now _would it_?" Aoi choked mockingly, "You guys are fun to screw around with, after all..."

The dirty blonde gave his head a hard shake. His posture was straight now. He didn't look like he had ever been in pain. There was still something weird about him...

Ven gave a nasty growl. Yet, Aoi really didn't care if the boy hated his guts or not.

"I said..."

"Yeahyeah, I know, _blondie_."

Aoi licked his lips.

"See ya!"

Ven gave a snarl, watching as the enigma disappeared through an infamous dark portal.

"...Why are Nobodies after us?" he mused, his tense grip on his weapons showing how angry he was. "It doesn't make any sense... Kingdom H--"

"Forget that!" Raynie snapped. "_Rena_!"

Ven felt something behind him. He glanced around, seeing a nervous Rena standing behind him.

Raynie groaned, "Aw c'mon!"

"Why're you here?!" Rena cringed, tempted to pull her hood over her head.

"...Why did you agree to go with that guy?" Ven raised a brow.

"Umm..."

Ven turned around, "Why'd you do that?"

"I-I dunno..." Rena shrugged, "It seemed... like a good idea?"

"Remember those silver things? The Nobodies?"

"Y-Yeah..." Rena glanced up at Ven and cringed at his harsh gaze; she felt like she did something absolutely terrible just by his electric blue eyes staring at him.

"...Oh, what?" Raynie glared at them both, folding her arms and tapping her foot. "I get left out? Thanks."

Rena glanced over at Raynie and gave a yelp.

"Aw, c'mon! What I do?" Raynie snapped.

"_Why_ are you here?!" Rena questioned again.

Ven gave a grumble, "We had to come find you, ya know..."

"No, you didn't!" Rena stood up on her toes, "I can take care of myself!"

Ven folded his arms and raised a brow. He muttered, "Yeah, and if you went with that guy, you'd be screwed..."

"'Course we had to find ya!" Raynie growled, "Goth boy included... Where is he, anyways..."

"Here!" That familiar voice sounded very out of breath. That, and unusually happy; even if it was just a bit. He gave a strange grin, though no one seemed to count it as 'strange'.

Raynie's mako blue eyes glanced around to find Adyn, mouth agog as he attempted to draw in breath. She gave a grin.

"Okay, we can go now!" she excitedly exclaimed.

"Yeah, _you_ can go. I won't!"

Raynie gave a growl and shifted a glare over the protesting tomboy, "Really?" She cracked her knuckles, "Mind if I knock you unconscious, then?"

"Hey..."

Adyn's posture became straightened, the teen taking a step towards Raynie, Ven, and Rena. His golden hawk eyes glanced over the trio and his mouth curled into a frown.

"What happened...?" he questioned, his tone sounding rather nervous.

Raynie gave a scoff, "The _brat_ won't come with..."

"I am NOT a brat!" Rena poked her head out from behind Ven, sticking her tongue out at the brown haired teen.

"_Brat_!"

Adyn leaned a bit to the side, his eyes meeting Rena's own gaze, "Rena..."

She merely gave a frown.

"C'mon..." the boy spoke.

As if he controlled the tomboy, Rena cautiously took a step out from behind Ven before standing alone by herself.

Raynie instantly reached a hand forwards, snatching Rena's hood into her grasp. Rena looked up, a now panicked expression lit up on her face, from the now-appeared shadow of her hood; Raynie didn't really care if she pulled it over the tomboy's head or not...

"Let's go already! You better actually _walk_, kid..."

Rena shot her a sour glare; unfortunately, her keyblade was now gone from her grasp.

Raynie, dragging a silently protesting Rena behind, and Adyn stepped off in the opposite direction alongside the two. However, Ven's eyes glanced around the alley.

His deep blue eyes lit up.

Something...

"Blondie!! Don't make me drag you, too!!"

The boy disappeared at the warning.

There were so many strange things in this place. Ven wearily glanced behind him, staring down the street that soon disappeared from view. And, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rena do the same. She felt something weird, too...

She had heard that boy's voice before. That voice inside her mind didn't belong to Aoi, but she knew who it was...

Why was this place so strange?


	8. Shard 006: Calling

**006 + CALLING**

Rena's deep blue eyes glared up at the tan-toned teen with discontent.

"Would you cut that out!?" she exclaimed through gritted teeth. Raynie shot her a glare when Rena tried to pull Raynie's fingers off of the tomboy's hood.

"And let you run off? _Again_? Not gonna happen!" Raynie stuck her tongue out, making Rena fume.

"I won't run off! I swear I won't if you'd just quit _dragging me around_!"

"Raynie! Just cut it out!"

_Finally_! Someone stepped in to save the day...

Ven shot Raynie a glare, giving a growl as he hoped the teen would back off for five seconds.

"What?" Raynie questioned, as if she believed she was the victim, "She started it!"

"I DID _NOT_!"

"Raynie, just leave Rena alone! Maybe if you weren't so obnoxious about i--"

"What was that, _blondie_?" Raynie's glare was like none other before: fiery, deadly, and rather demonic. (Well, one person would say that...) It struck fear into the hearts of the trio before her, and attempted to make them run off like pathetic little cowards, squealing helplessly to get away from the infuriated teenager. That was one deadly glare...

"I'm _obnoxious_ to you?" she hissed, her glare even more fiery than before as she cocked her head to the side.

Ven merely froze. His blank, terrified expression was priceless. "...Not anymore."

Raynie snapped out of it, a gigantic grin forming on her tan face, "Good then! Now, HURRY IT UP, SLOWPOKES!"

Yet another frustrated sigh from the blonde haired boy.

--------

"Lemme think 'bout it..." the old man muttered aloud, giving his scratchy beard a pensive scrape.

Raynie stared up at him, her mako blue eyes glimmering hopefully as she clasp her hands together. She saw him take a glance at her, staring at her for just a moment with the craziest look in his eye.

He gave a loud, hard laugh.

"Why the heck would I let ya take one of my damn ships!?" Cid shouted in between laughs. He believed this was a joke!

"ASS!" the teen growled, slamming her fists against the counter. One index finger was pointed at the man's nose, unable to think of a retort. He simply rolled his eyes.

"I promise I won't crash any! I _swear_ it!"

"Ya said that 'bout the other 15 ships ya crashed!"

"IT WAS THE HEARTLESS, DAMMIT! THEY KEPT ON SHOOTING AT ME!"

They stood, or sat, within the walls of the Accessory Shop. However, it wasn't just Raynie, Cid, and Rena this time; Ven and Adyn were here, too! Yet, they weren't arguing with Cid, much like Raynie was.

Ven continuously glanced over at Adyn, a chill running down his spine each time he looked at the boy; there was something very creepy about him, and it wasn't just how he looked. The black haired teen, though, kept his silence and followed whatever Raynie, Ven, or even Rena told him. But, Rena wished he would talk more than he did.

Occasionally, Rena would glanced over to Adyn as well, sometimes even trying to duck behind him whenever Raynie screamed. Which she was doing right...

"Gramps, we need a damn ship!! I work for you; the least you could do would be let me use on--"

"You're workin' for me 'cause of those damn ships you _crashed_!"

"I DIDN'T CRASH THEM!!"

"Then why were they all crumpled up when I got them back?"

"Because Heartless are stupid and they don't like me! I don't like them either!"

"You're still ain't gettin' one!"

"What if I said I would keep it nice and safe, even clean it with my toothbrush or _something_?"

"Still ain't gettin' it."

"I HATE YOUR GUTS!" growled Raynie.

"Go right ahead then!" Cid exclaimed, giving a hard laugh.

"Whatever..." she snapped, considering to use a nice little finger gesture but managed to stay against it.

"Goth boy..." she growled, grabbing the dark purple collar of the sickly pale boy's shirt, "You come with me..."

With Adyn now in tow, the two exited the Accessory Shop, and it was undeniable that Raynie was heavily fuming now; possibly even ranting to Adyn.

"...What?" Cid snapped, his blue eyes narrowed as he glared over at the remaining two, "Did loud 'n obnoxious start grabbin' people off the streets like you two?" He looked over at Ven with disgust.

The boy gave a gulp as he sat upon the couch, "No, sir... I kinda found--"

"No need to be a liar, kid!"

"But I'm not--"

"Hiya, Mister!" Rena exclaimed as she jumped to the counter, her deep blue eyes sparkling.

Cid gave a cringe, "...You're still short."

"I am not..." the tomboy muttered, folding her arms and proceeding to give a pout.

Ven merely blinked at the sight. Not at the old man's statement, but at the fact Rena actually knew who this guy was. Though, Raynie probably dragged her in here before the boy even showed up in their group.

He watched Rena rummage through her pockets when the shopkeeper asked about something along the lines of 'being skin and bones'. The tomboy pulled out a barely eaten, messily wrapped piece of bread and Cid gave a quick shout before Rena hastily opened it back up. Ven merely gave a shrug. He pulled himself to his feet.

"Rena," he said, placing his arm on the tomboy's sleeve.

"Hm?" she queried, her voice now muffled from the round piece of bread in her mouth.

"Let's go..."

The tomboy gave a nod, following behind Ven as he stepped out of the shop, and sent a wave over to the grumpy old man. He gave a scoff, not even seeming to care.

--------

"Vennn! Where're we goin'?"

"Well, do you know what a keyhole is?" queried the boy.

Rena gave her head a slight nod, "Yeah, but those aren't supposed to be important..."

The blonde haired boy instantly halted in his tracks, skidding to a stop. He jerked his head around to see Rena's confused gaze.

"Not important!? That's more important than... whatever Raynie wants!"

"Oh, good. I hate them more now."

"They're not bad..."

She gave a grumble, "I don't have to rescue anything like Raynie wants, _do I_?"

"No, of course not! Why would you--?"

"Then why don't you deal with it?"

Ven gave a choke, "Well... uh..."

They stood in the midst of the Second District; this district seemed to interest Rena the most. There were no freaky Heartless things nor any of those Nobodies like before, so there was nothing to worry about! Therefore, she got to stand still and simply glance around; she even spun around at times. Ven thought this was a little weird, probably because of the district was so simple to him.

He gave a quick, little sigh, "My keyblades are kinda... weird..."

"They just look different than mine..." Rena grumbled, bringing her gaze from the sky and down onto the blonde haired boy, "All of those weirdo keys at the same, right?"

"Not... exactly..." he gave a gulp, scratching the side of his head.

"Then what's so different about them?"

A pensive frown curved on Ven's face. He was truly at a loss of what to say, but how could he explain that whole thing?

With haste, he jerked himself around, "...C'mon, let's just go find it!"

"Tell me what's different about them first!" Rena loudly protested.

"Later!" The boy waved his hand.

Rena gave a huff, her frown forming into pout, and she stomped off after the blonde haired boy. However, the boy didn't look like he knew what he was doing.

Yet, at the same time, he knew exactly what to do.

Eyes narrowed, he walked briskly down the street. Past the infamous hotel (Which had a mysterious chill next to it; probably because of the scratches on the glass), up a small stairway, and a turn into a pair of double doors. When the pair went into this room, Ven protectively pulled Rena closer, warning her to stay nearby.

"This place is dangerous. Lots of Heartless show up, so stay close..."

Rena simply rolled her eyes.

They journeyed through the place, known as the 'Gizmo Shop', and Rena soon became distracted by all the weird contraptions that clicked, moved, and made nifty, micro noises as they walked past. There were some that seemed to be fizzing, like a bottle of soda that got too shaken up but strangely with electricity. Levers were moving, platforms were lowering, and lights flashed wildly. It was no wonder that the tomboy stopped once or twice! Fortunately, Ven was able to get both of them out of there before any Heartless started popping up like wildfire.

This place, however, wasn't nearly as interesting as the Gizmo Shop.

It was a simple, quaint, little 'alley' though it had a quick end against the wall and the other side showed a ledge. This place was very dark, much like that rainy world, and only a rickety, old ladder stood nearby. Boring, huh?

"Up here," Ven said, his eyes narrowing once more.

Rena tilted her head to the side, "How'd you know?"

"Not really sure..." he mumbled with a shrug.

He proceeding to climb up the ladder first, seeming to take his time with the task. Rena was right behind him, though she was a little more rushed with the climbing; after all, she just wanted to get out of this boring place.

With one foot on the top, Ven pushed off and landed in the midst of the flat rooftop. Rena, on the other hand, did it the normal, unskillful way by just crawling onto the roof. When they both stood up straight, the tomboy gave a gulp, realizing how high up they were now. They could probably touch one of those stars in the sky; though, that was very much an over-exaggeration.

Now rather weary, Rena slid behind Ven, who simply assured that they'd get down from there in a few moments.

"There's just one thing we have to do first."

The place no longer had wooden boards before it. It was open, revealing a dark corridor with a simple rope inside of it.

Ven looked into the darkness with perplexed expression. How did he know that?

One foot stepped forwards. Then the next. He went straight into the dark area, Rena closely following behind with a fear of falling in mind.

The boy stared at the wall, specifically at the limp rope laying against the pitch black wall.

"We have to pull on this first. It makes the bell ring and..." he narrowed his blue eyes once more, "...makes the keyhole appear."

Rena gave a shrug and decided to just go along with what Ven said. Hesitantly, she grabbed the rope first, giving several quick looks to Ven in case she wasn't supposed to ring the bell, and gave a hard pull when the boy nodded his head.

The ring echoed throughout the district. Possibly even throughout the town. And, at once, Rena dropped the rope out of her grasp, only to take a step back a moment later. Ven, however, instantly took the thick string back into his grasp; Rena gave a nervous laugh as he gave her a quick glance.

It rang twice more. Echoing throughout the district, if not through the whole world.

That's when the strange part came:

Ven hastily latched onto Rena's hand. They charged out of the corridor. The strange part wasn't his impulsive running: it was the fact that they were about to jump right off of the edge.

"VEN!!" Rena screamed, eyes wide with fright. She tempted to wrench her hand from Ven's own.

"Just trust me, okay?" he exclaimed, only seconds away from plummeting off of the edge. What was his rush?

Seconds ticked by. As the boy stepped off of the edge, Rena's grasp became tighter. Foot against the very edge now. She pushed off. Following the blonde haired boy.

They were flying to the ground, the wind rushing past wildly. Rena's eyes couldn't seem to focus, even when her feet touched the ground.

Ven expertly landed on his feet, knees perfectly bent as he used both his hands and feet to push off. Rena, on the other hand, only landed on her feet before proceeding to fall forwards.

"Clumsy..." she muttered, quickly jumping to her feet and following behind the boy once more. The tomboy looked at him with a rather concerned expression, especially since he was now holding both of his keyblades within his grasp. What was up?

"Get going!" he exclaimed, pushing Rena forwards as she ran past; she nearly tripped because of that...

"Why!?" snapped the tomboy as she tried to regain her balance.

"If that's like that for too long, Heartless will show up and destroy the world!"

She gave a gulp. "But how'd I--"

"You'll figure it out!"

She gave a nervous laugh at that answer, but rushed forwards anyways.

That wasn't something you saw everyday...

Now in the midst of that strange, quaint fountain near the Second District's door was a shimmering hole. A keyhole shape, to be specific. It shimmered and seemed to call anyone nearby closer. That only applied to Rena at the moment, unless Ven came closer.

Her empty hand soon became vacant, as her fingers curled around the handle of the blue and silver keyblade. The wisps of black quickly disappeared as she slid to a stop before the fountain. The tomboy's eyes glimmered as she stared at the gigantic keyhole. Yet, she still didn't know how to seal it...

Glancing back and forth between her keyblade and the unlocked lock, she still didn't know! How was she supposed to figure out? Ven wasn't helping, and it wasn't like her keyblade talk... Wait! It _did_! Sort of, anyways.

The key vibrated at the girl's thought. She knew what to do!

Now, with the keyblade pointed straight at the keyhole and centered before her, a mysterious rush of wind swept through the district. It eclipsed itself around the keywielder, as the keyblade began to glow just like the keyhole. It was a enigmatic feeling, though...

After a moment, a point of light appeared before the tip of the keyblade and shot itself outwards, in the form of a white beam. The beam soon found itself inside of the keyhole.

The wind died down. The keyhole drew itself out of existence. The tomboy's keyblade disappeared from her grasp. Everything felt safe now. But, there was something about it... Why did it feel so _empty_?

"Look!" Rena exclaimed excitedly, pointing an index finger at the now plain mural, "I did it, Ven!"

A grin quickly appeared on Ven's face. "Great!"

The boy stepped over towards Rena, surveying the mural behind her. There was no trace of a keyhole and everything felt safe now. Then, it worked!

"See? Not so bad?"

Rena gave a nod. Ven's grin grew wider.

"Now we just have to go to other worlds and seal keyholes."

Rena frowned, "But Raynie wants to go to that... umm... Hollow-y Bastion place..."

"And that's why there's persuasion," Ven nodded, "C'mon, let's go see what they're doing..."

"Okies!"

--------

"Where the heck did you two go!?

Expression? A sour frown and a pair of harsh mako blue eyes. Tone? Loud, annoyed, ticked off, the rest... Raynie was _not_ happy to see Ven and Rena return.

"I told you two to stay in the shop with gramps!!" she exclaimed with crossed arms.

Ven gave a gulp, "You never did--"

"Of course I did! You two just don't listen!"

"If you had, we would've stayed in there in the fi--"

"So, where'd you guys go? You better not had gone too far!!"

"We just went to the Second District!"

"To seal the keyhole!" Rena jumped in with a bit of a sour tone, "Ven-kun said we had to..."

Raynie choked.

"What... did you... _say_?"

"We had to seal the keyhole?"

"No, I could've sworn that I heard a cute little nickname in there..." Raynie tempted to hold back a giggle, "If you two wanted to be alone badly, you could've just said that! Not some stupid story..."

They both paused.

"...HEY!" It took them both a moment to figure out what the heck she was talking about, and Ven was the first to protest, "S-She's way too short!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Rena snapped, "He's too old, anyways!"

"I'm not that old..."

Raynie tilted her head to the side, "Alright, how old are you, blondie?"

"...Fifteen..."

"And you, kid?"

"I'm thirteen."

"Yeah, too big of an age difference. MOVING ON!"

Raynie rolled her eyes innocently as she muttered something about 'you don't look thirteen...', resulting in a quick glare and a shout from the tomboy.

"So, I figured out how we're gonna get out of here..." the brown-haired teen gave a sly grin. Not good...

"And that would be...?" Ven rolled his eyes.

"Steal a gummi ship, of course!"

The boy nearly fell over. _Steal_ a gummi ship? That was nuts!

"Steal one? You're going to _steal_ one?"

"Yup!"

"But... from where!?"

"Gramps, of course!"

"He already said--"

"IT'LL BE EASY! HE WON'T KNOW ABOUT IT, I PROMISE! Sheesh, don't be such a scaredy cat... It'll all be under control. Promise!"

"But..."

"JUST START WALKING, DAMMIT!"

Raynie was trying to pull Ven towards a large door at the very front of the First District, specifically trying to pull him by the ear. Ven, on the other hand, was pulling back in the opposite direction, a frustrated look sprawled about on his peach-toned face. Rena merely watched, glancing back and forth at a loss.

"...Where's Adyn?" she questioned curiously.

Raynie let out a growl. She snapped, "Stupid! He's right over there!"

"Adynnnnn!" Rena exclaimed excitedly.

Raynie simply rolled her eyes as the tomboy hurried off past both the fist fighter and the blonde-haired boy. The fact that Rena was going over to Adyn, however, didn't settle a bit too well with Ven.

"Rena, wai-- OW OW OWWW!"

"Okay, we can leave now!" Raynie grinned triumphantly, a hand tightly tugging on the boy's ear. He was forced to follow along; perfect!

Ven gave a grumble, "Why is that _freak_ still here?"

"He's not a freak, ya know," Raynie gave a scoff, "He's a pretty damn good fighter, if you ask me..."

"Yeah, but he could be a _heartless_, too."

"Humans can't be Heartless!"

"And, normally, humans don't have sick-pale skin and tons of scars!"

"Whatever, just walk, dammit!"

Ven gave another grumble. He couldn't win this! He couldn't win against Raynie dragging him off to go steal a gummi ship, and he couldn't win the fight to get Adyn out of their little 'group'. He really didn't care if he was a good fighter or not; he looks way too weird! He gave a bit of a huff at the thought.

His electric blue eyes gazed over at Adyn and Rena. He gave a growl.

That guy had to be a heartless...

"Goth boy! Kid! Get your asses over here!" Raynie snapped, shooting a fiery glare over at the two. Instantly, they both came running over to reduce the risk of being beat over the head with their weapons.

"Mmkay, we're gonna steal a gummi ship and get the heck out of here. Get it? Got it? You better, dammit!"


	9. Shard 006b: Calling

**006 + CALLING**

The youngest of the bunch couldn't help but stop and stare at the outside world, beyond the doors of the First District and into something Raynie called 'a gummi dock'.

It was out in the middle of space! Thousands of stars twinkling against a navy blue-coloured sky, with swirls of a lighter blue seamlessly blended in. What was strange, though, was how they were standing out in the middle of space, feet firmly flat on the ground, and able to breathe.

"There's some weird thing around here. Like the atmosphere around Traverse Town, or somethin'. Not really sure about what it is exactly." Raynie replied when Ven realized they weren't floating off helplessly into space. Rena perked up when she heard the answer and tilted her head to the side.

All four pairs of feet clicked against the strange ground below. Actually, it was more like a deck of sorts. A metallic, steel deck. That made crunchy sounds when you walked on it...

Steel tiles, held together by little steel screws, lined next to each other, creating the gigantic, vast dock that was beneath their feet. Raynie said that it went all the way around Traverse Town, but it disappeared when you were driving away from it in a ship; something about having a gigantic steel dock looking tacky from a distance...

"Here it is!" Raynie grinned. However, her grin wasn't a normal ecstatic, excited one. It was rather mischievous.

Ven's jaw dropped at the sight, "That's... a _big_... ship..."

"Yeah! It's his favourite!"

"WHAT!?"

Raynie whistled an innocent tune, one that sounded rather heroic after you had beaten up a bunch of monsters, and quickly made her way towards the monstrous ship. She rummaged through her pockets for a pair of keys; how she got them, though, was a mystery.

The ship that she was now trying to unlock was a gigantic, monstrous gummi ship, one that was bigger than any puny little ship that was sitting around aimlessly on the dock. It had a long nose and resembled a lengthened airplane, except it was much more grudgy than any perfectly spotless airplane. Two large propellers sat atop two round parts of the ship. But, despite the fact that it was bigger than the rest of the ships, this dark grey-coloured ship actually seemed smaller than another counterpart that Raynie had in mind. It was still pretty big, though.

"You're _insane_! You're not stealing that one!" Ven protested, shooting a harsh glare over at the sly Raynie.

"Oh? And you're going to stop me?"

"...Y-Yeah! I _am_!"

"Okay! Come 'n get it, _blondie_!"

Another interesting sight, brought to you by Raynie and Ven getting mad. The blonde charged straight forwards. Raynie merely continued to whistle her innocent little tune.

You had to have a pair of fast eyes to follow what happened next. As the expert fist fighter that she was, Raynie slammed her fist into Ven's stomach, dislocated his arm, and flipped him onto his back in the process. All in about two seconds flat.

She gave a grin, "Better get in the ship, blondie, or I'm leaving without you~!"

A painful moan came out of Ven's mouth, his eyes out of focus, as he laid flat on his back.

"...You okay, Ven?" Rena questioned, leaning over to stare down into the boy's deep blue eyes. Ven only gave a slight nod.

"Rena, c'mon!" A familiar voice exclaimed, belonging to Adyn as he quietly boarded the ship.

Ven was nearly on his feet now, thanks to a hand from the thirteen-year-old, but he soon fell back onto his back when Rena nodded and followed Adyn onto the ship.

"...H-Hey!!" Ven screamed, slowly and painfully pulling himself to his feet, "Don't you _dare_ start that ship up yet!"

The dual-wielding-keyblader charged off as fast as he could, growling as Raynie teased him by opening and closing the door to the ship.

When he reached the gummi ship, he snarled as he wrenched the door out of Raynie's hand, thrusting his own fiery glare onto the teen. She merely scoffed it off.

The loud teen stepped off towards the ship's control panel, which stood up on a platform at the back of the room. The place, just like the outside, seemed gigantic compared to any other gummi ship interior. No square little space with two brightly-coloured couches. This was _much_ bigger than that.

Surrounding the dome-shaped room were several large, glass windows that showed the outside world. Some of these windows were half-covered with black seamlessly put over a certain point, as if they were curtains that didn't actually exist; when Raynie pressed a certain button on the control panel before her, however, those black shades rolled themselves up out of existence.

The floor was also made of glass, but there was a round, steel part with two beams pointing outward in the middle of the glass. This floor could also be covered by that currently non-existant black.

Towards the back of the room, however, was a large platform with circular railing that curved around it. Beside the platform were two round objects on each side, that could open to reveal a small stairway; they were apparently able to cover and uncover themselves in case someone got ticked off at another person...

The steering wheel before Raynie was in front of a vast control panel, and a small little video screen that showed various worlds, as well as incoming ships. She gave a scoff as she glared down at the '#%!$' symbols on the circular part of the wheel, which was for slamming your hand against the thing and screaming your head off at stupid drivers, or stupid Heartless.

Before the tall platform were a couch with seatbelts and two chairs aimlessly sitting besides the couch. That was where you were supposed to 'sit yer ass down 'n shut up, dammit!', according to Cid at least. There were also some sort of doors that lead out into other parts of the ship; Raynie said that there were actually rooms to stay in on this ship.

But, the most interesting thing of all, aside from the size of the interior, was the flat 'table' in the middle of the circular, steel part of the floor. When the echo of the propellers started up, this table lit up with holograms of, what appeared to be, worlds!

"It's off to Hollow Bastion, then!" Raynie grinned, as she pressed several buttons on the vast control panel before her.

"What about keyholes?" Ven queried.

"What about 'em? They're stupid little tunnels to the heart of a world... Why should be worry about them? Getting to Hollow Bastion is more important!"

The boy raised a brow, "_Actually_, if you think about it... If you don't seal the keyholes, there won't _be_ a Hollow Bastion."

"...What?"

"Hollow Bastion will disappear if we don't seal some keyholes first."

"_Really_?" Raynie snarled, "Since when was _this_ true?"

"Things can change in a couple of years," Ven begun, "And other keyholes can be effected if just _one_ isn't sealed..."

"THEN PICK A WORLD, DAMMIT! Leon is _not_ going to have my ass just because of some stupid world phenomena!"

The covers over the two stairways opened and Raynie immediately rushed down them. She was in a rush to get over to the table in the midst of the room, which lit up as soon as she stepped in front of it.

A grid appeared, followed by small icons of what appeared to be 'worlds'. There were three that were the closest to the biggest, which was Traverse Town, while many others scrolled smaller off into the distance. Ven's eyes lit up at the sight when he stopped before the table, as did Rena's; though her expression was much more curious than Ven's was. Adyn, on the other hand, merely gazed over the holograms, his expression revealing that he wasn't too interested.

"What about this one?" Rena queried as she poked her finger through the hologram of a checkerboard-covered icon.

"No!" Raynie protested, "We're not goin--!"

"**WORLD SELECTED!**" a chipper, yet rather electronic voice exclaimed; Raynie merely cringed and mumbled something about 'stupid ninja...', "**SEE YA IN WONDERLAND!**"

"..._Brat_," Raynie snapped, her eyes deadly with fire, "You just _had_ to pick _that_ place... Of all places!"

"It's not _that_ bad," Ven chimed in, "We have to seal all of them, anyways..."

"But that stupid fat _hag_ is gonna bite my head off when she sees me!" Raynie's tone was now a bit hysterical, though it was still pretty annoyed, "Just 'cause I painted those stupid weeds blue instead of red..."

The teen continued to mumble some incomprehensible words, twiddling her foot around against the floor before jerking herself off into the opposite direction. She only gave an angry huff when that annoying, high-pitched voice returned on the non-existant speakers.

"**PRESS THE BUTTON PRESS THE BUTTON PRESS THE --**"

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN NINJA!!" Raynie snapped while seeming to breathe fire into the air, "Dammit, why'd Cid let her record that damn thing in the first place!?"

After expertly pressing several flashing buttons, she snatched a small device into her grasp and her already loud voice echoed throughout the interior.

"**GET IN YOUR SEAT, BUCKLE UP, AND IF SWIRLING COLOURS MAKE YOU THROW UP, CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DEAL WITH IT! WE'RE ABOUT TO GO ON WARP!**"

At the warning, the trio standing on the floor hastily took their seats as Raynie screamed some other words into the intercom; she was just trying to be completely annoying, wasn't she? Ven, Adyn, and Rena took their places on the couch in the middle of the two random chairs, though Ven forced Rena to be in between himself and Adyn; she, of course, followed this command happily.

Now buckled up and ready to take off, Raynie expertly pressed another few buttons, turned a dial, and happily slammed a button that read 'WARP!' with her fist.

That's when she lowered herself to the platform's floor, curling up in a ball.

The windows showed everything: the ship was lifting off of the ground, raising itself into the air, and turning around to blast off.

The stars disappeared from the sky. As did the navy blue background. It all twisted together into a melody of cool hues, twisting and turning into one little point of light in the middle.

With a brave effort, she slowly raised herself to her feet.

"Okay..." she begun, disoriented, "We'll be there in less than 5 minutes. If not a minute or so..."

"Hey!"

"What're you doin' on here!?"

Raynie raised a brow. Then proceeded to give a cringe.

"You're not Cid!!" the two voices screamed in unison.

"Why, oh _why_, are you here..." Raynie snapped.

"'Cause someone has to take care of this place!" the more intelligent one with the small black nose exclaimed.

"But Cid already takes care of his ship..." the other with the big red nose and two big bucked teeth muttered to himself.

They were _tiny_. Tiny little... rodents? There was brown fur, a stripe of black going down their backs to their tails, and little paws covered by gloves. They even wore little 'aprons' of sorts, dyed yellow along with various warm colours, that had a blue pouch on the front.

Raynie cringed once more, beginning to sink down to the floor, "Annoying little _rodents_."

"HEY!" the two chipmunks protested as they waved their cleaning-ware in their hands; the one known as 'Chip' held a miniature broom, while the one known as 'Dale' held a miniature mop.

"Aw, cool!" a familiar voice chimed in, "Talking chipmunks!"

Raynie snapped, "SIT DOWN, KID!!"

The two little fuzzy creatures slid down from the control panel and landed down on the couch that the trio of Adyn, Ven, and Rena were sitting on. Rena immediately picked up Chip, while Dale jumped onto Adyn's shoulder.

"Hiya!" Dale exclaimed to Adyn, waving his little gloved paw at the black-haired teen. Adyn didn't give a glance to the creature. But Dale had to be annoying and tunnel into Adyn's black hair, giving a grin as he hanged onto one of the spikes.

Chip, on the other hand, shot a glare over to his annoying partner as Rena let him stand in her hand's palm. The two little chipmunks begun to speak in quick, incomprehensible voices, though Ven and Rena managed to catch a few words while Adyn seemed to sulk with a little rodent in his hair.

"Uhh... Rena," Ven begun, tapping the young girl on the shoulder to catch her attention. This question had actually been plaguing him for a bit; now seemed like the perfect time to ask, even if Rena had a little chipmunk in her hand.

"Hm?" Rena perked up, shifting her gaze over to him.

"Ummm... have you _ever_ heard of an 'awakening'?" his voice got low and he frowned when Rena shook her head.

"What's that?"

"It's this trial that keybladers go through, I think. I guess to see if they're worthy to have a keyblade..."

"Have you ever been in one?" Rena tilted her head to the side. Ven merely shook his head. "Then how do you know what it is?"

"I've just heard about it..."

Rena gave a pensive frown, "Well, I guess it can't be a normal thing, 'cause we've never been in--"

"DALE!" the black-nosed chipmunk finally screamed, jumping onto Adyn's shoulder before scurrying up into his black hair alongside Dale.

Rena gave a little laugh, a nervous one at that, "Uhh... you've got chipmunks in your hai--"

"Yeah, I know," Adyn replied with a cool tone, crossing his arms as the two chipmunks climbed up one of the tall spikes on his head while giggling.

"Oh! Ven!" Rena exclaimed quietly, turning back around to face Ven once more. Yet, before she begun to talk, her voice became a whisper, "Did you lie to Raynie?"

"About what?" Ven querying, giving a nervous laugh.

"About the keyhole thing...?"

"That?" another nervous laugh came as his voice lowered, "Yeah... sorta did..."

"Good!" Rena gave a grin, "But, ya know, once we get there... I'm not gonna be going with you guys anymore..."

"Huh?" Ven frowned.

"Well, I'm gonna leave once we get there. 'Cause Raynie won't care what happens to me after that..."

"Yeah, but what about everyone el--?"

"**HIYA WONDERLAND!**"

The ship came to a fast, abrupt halt. No longer were millions of colours swirling before their eyes. Now, there was that familiar navy blue background behind millions of stars. And, of course, the actual world.

"DAMN NINJA!!" Raynie cursed, attempting to throw something at one of the speakers that echoed throughout the ship. She gave a huff, and instantly took off to the floor.

"Okay, all of you!" she exclaimed, "Get up, get out, and... goth boy! Get those stupid rodents out of your hair!"

"We're not rodents!" the twin voices exclaimed, before they dove into Raynie's hands as she stood before Adyn; she gave a growl as they jumped to the floor.

"Okies, let's go, dammit!!" Raynie snapped, pushed the two boys and one girl towards the large door hastily. She didn't even bother to stop the ship or anything; apparently, she just wanted to get this place over with.

"Uhhh... Raynie?" Ven queried, looking at the door apprehensively, "Shouldn't we just go--"

"Just jump!!"

"But there's nothing down there!"

"_Exactly_!"

"WHAT!?" Rena exclaimed stopping the line abruptly, "We're not _jumping_!"

The door slid open. Raynie glared down at the tomboy, her eyes looking either pretty annoyed or evil right at that very moment as a shadow cast over them.

"Too late for _that_."

Rena gulped. Why did Raynie have to be so serious about...

An index finger pushed against her forehead. The girl went stumbled backwards. Falling right off of the ship. And into a black tunnel.


	10. Shard 007: Hop, Step, Jump

**A/N:** Wowzers, long time, no new chapter! xD; Sorries for such a delay on that! I'm going to be posting up chapter nine in a few days and chapter ten once I'm done writing chapter twelve. That's about halfway done annnnnd, after chapter thirteen, the chapters will not only get shorter, but we get to learn more about Ven! For now, though, I hope you enjoy the new chapters! =D

* * *

**007 + HOP, STEP, JUMP**

Tumbling... downwards.

Floating... upwards?

It didn't seem to make any sort of sense at all! Everything was upside down. The surroundings at least. This couldn't have been right at all.

A table was on its head. A grandfather clock was ringing insanely upside down. There were several chairs, even a couch, and many, many teapots. Everything was against a red background, as everything became painted with red the further you went.

Rena's eyes glimmered as she floated aimlessly downwards, going nowhere but down. Or was it up? That was the strange thing, _wasn't it_?

Ven found himself the same way, floating down or up aimlessly to nowhere. But, why were Raynie and Adyn upside down?

"Kid! Blondie!" Raynie exclaimed, "You might want to turn upri--"

"OW!" the two keybladers exclaimed in unison. They found themselves truly upside down; specifically on their heads.

"Told ya!" Raynie exclaimed with a grin, lightly floating to the ground. Adyn followed right behind, and he actually put out a hand to help the two keybladers up; Ven instantly jumped to his feet at the sight and became a bit repulsive, while Rena happily accepted Adyn's offer.

"I'm late! I'm late!"

"...Shit," Raynie cursed with a bit of sarcasm. She glared down at the ground as, of all things, a little white rabbit came running past the group. Adyn wasn't interested in it, neither was Ven, and Raynie looked pretty ticked off about the creature. Unfortunately, they weren't childish and attracted to cute little animals carrying watches.

"BUNNY!" Rena childishly exclaimed, her eyes wide with delight, as she proceeded to run after the small creature. Well, attempt to.

"DO. NOT. _DARE_. GO. AFTER. THAT. THING." Raynie scowled with a vicious tone. Her fist grasped Rena's hood and she quickly reeled the kid back in with the others.

"I think we should go after it, actually..." Ven spoke, his tone rather pensive.

"_Really_!?" Raynie was sarcastic once more, "And what happens when we fall into some weird little pit of doom, thanks to the pesky little rodent!?"

"...I don't think there's any pit of--"

"WHATEVER! JUST FIND THE DAMN KEYHOLE!!"

Ven gave a sigh, "And that 'pesky little rodent' might know where the keyhole is. Hence the following..."

Raynie paused, looking rather dumbfounded, "...Oh. Right then."

"THEN FOLLOW THE DAMN THING!!" the teen screamed, pushing Ven forwards in a rapid rush. Though she didn't say so, this was Adyn and Rena's cue to follow behind.

"...It was my idea first," Rena looking rejected.

Adyn rolled his eyes upwards, "Yeah, but Raynie's kinda... well..."

Rena blinked. Adyn gave a nervous laugh as the thirteen-year-old stared up at him.

"...You can talk!" she exclaimed with an excited tone.

Adyn gave a nervous laugh, "Of course I ca--"

"I thought you lost your voice or somethin'!"

"But I didn't..." Adyn sounded nervous.

"Well, umm..." Rena scratched the side of her head, "I thought ya did..."

Adyn frowned and briskly took a step forwards, beaconing Rena to follow behind, "C'mon, let follow that thing..."

--------

Ven could only seem to blink.

"I think it's sleeping," he whispered, his nose nearly pressed against that round, bulbous nose.

"Then wake it up..." Raynie snapped, towering over the boy with her arms crossed.

"Can't."

"Why _not_?"

"Then it'll be grumpy. And that won't do us any good." He gave a shrug.

The boy had been glancing around the room as he stood up. The place was quite small, just bit enough to fit three, maybe four, people inside of it thanks to a table in the middle of the room. Many very bright shades of pink were gathered around. It was definitely quirky place, ranging from strange pieces of furniture to strange looking doors.

Raynie gave a harsh, loud groan, "Whatever! Forget _that_!"

With a snap, the fist fighting teen pushed Ven out of the way and latched onto the golden nose of a doorknob.

"Ahh!" an English-accented voice exclaimed, eyes wide with fright and alarm.

"Hi!" Raynie grinned forcibly, "Do you know where the keyhole is?"

"W-What...?"

"Raynie!" Ven exclaimed. He pushed the teen aside and bent down before that small little door.

"Sorry... about that..." he replied with a nervous laugh.

"Whoa! What's _that_?"

"It's a grumpy doorknob, idiot!"

Both Adyn and Rena had just now caught up with Ven and Raynie, who both seemed to be talking to a rather surprised looking doorknob. At the sight of it, Rena had to say _something_, which Raynie replied to with a snapped remark.

"Uhhh... hiya..." Ven waved to the doorknob with a nervous grin, "Have you happened to see a white rabbit pass through here?"

The surprised doorknob's expression was no longer in alarm: it now gave a scoff and pointed its nose straight into the air, "Why must everyone _always_ ask about that dreadful rabbit?"

"Then what about a keyhole?!" Raynie jumped in, "You _have_ to know where a keyhole is!"

"A what?" the doorknob queried, giving its gigantic nose a wiggle.

Ven threw his hand over Raynie's mouth and shot her a look that said 'shut up'; she folded her arms childishly.

"Nothing..." Ven gave a sigh, "But, don't you know where that rabbit went?"

"If you're expecting me to open this door, I certainly will not!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Everyone's _always_ chasing that idiotic, rushed rabbit, going off to who knows where! All everyone seems to care about is that stupid _rodent_..."

Raynie gave a sly grin beneath Ven's hand; the boy simply rolled his eyes at the sight, "Please just tell us where he is! It's importa--"

"Important!? Oh no no no! That _thing_ isn't important at all! I will _not_ let you pass through this gate..."

"But--!"

The doorknob gave a gigantic yawn, "Good night to you..."

"Wait!"

Too late. The animated doorknob had already fallen asleep. Ven gave a frustrated grumble as the brass object snoozed quietly away into dreamland, while four others were stuck in reality at a loss of what to do.

"...Told you it would be grumpy."

"Shut it, blondie!"

Ven simply rolled his eyes to Raynie's childish attitude; she seemed more like a child when she crossed her arms with a big huff. He was actually surprised, though, that she was the only one being loud. Both Adyn and Rena were standing there quietly, but the sight made that defensive thought click.

Immediately, he grasped Rena's hand and pulled her towards Raynie and himself; this was because of Adyn, who Ven knew he would never get used to.

Taken aback, Rena stood beside the blonde haired boy, who waved his index finger as if saying 'this'll only take one second' as he glanced around the room.

"Okay... how'd we get past the door?" Ven queried.

Raynie gave a laugh, "_Funny_, blondie. How're you going to get past _that_ stupid door!? If we try to open it, the doorknob's gonna wake up and--"

"There's any other way," a pensive frown formed on his face.

Another laugh emitted from Raynie's throat. She rolled her eyes, "Do enlighten me..."

His finger pointed downwards, straight at an object. Raynie raised her brow, as did Rena's whilst she watched the scene from behind.

"The bed."

"_Sure_. Just let me go call up the mo--"

"No, we just have to move it!"

"...You've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm serious! Just trust me!"

Raynie gave a scoff, "Why should I?"

"Because, if you want to get out of here faster, you're going to have to stop thinking I'm crazy for two damn seconds," Ven snapped, his electric blue eyes seeming to flare as he shot a glare to Raynie; she didn't take his anger too seriously, but...

Raynie gave a groan, "...Alright. Just hurry it up..."

Ven grinned, "Alright!"

How could you move a bed, though? In a place this small? It sounded insane, like swallowing a bunch of fizzing candy and drinking a bunch of soda; it sounded dangerous, but in the end...

The boy narrowed his eyes, just like he had in Traverse Town. He scanned over the quant little bed that was probably small enough for a rabbit, and put his hands forwards. It had to go backwards...

Into a wall? Yeah, it did...

With a great push, as if by magic, the bed disappeared into the wall. And, thankfully, the empty spot now revealed a hole in the wall.

"...Blondie, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Ven was very taken back by the jumping hug he received, finding Raynie wrapping her arms around his torso; and, actually, she was choking him.

"R-Ray... nie..."

The teen paused, her mako blue eyes disappearing and reappearing in between a second.

"...Oh! Sorry!"

Raynie gave a cough, take a reverse step and beginning to fiddle with her long black sleeve, "So, now we just have to..."

"Drink this," Ven reached a hand forwards and grasped onto a little bottle that read 'drink me'.

"Give me that!" Raynie snatched it out of the boy's hand. She stared down at the little bottle. And the thought of drinking the stuff sounded atrocious. Especially since the stuff was green...

"...Hey!!"

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to realize that the little bottle was no longer in her grasp. Rena glanced at it curiously, looking at it from the bottom as she raised it over her head and then looking down in the small open hole.

Raynie jumped forwards, "Give me that!"

"Adyn!" Rena exclaimed, pushing Raynie back as if they were playing some sort of childish game. The thirteen-year-old handed off the bottle to the black-haired teen who continued to stand along ever so quietly.

Adyn took the bottle. But, he was at a bit of a loss of what he was supposed to do with it...

Ven's eyes grew wide as he silently watched Adyn glanced down at the 'drink me' flask. No idea of what to do, he pushed himself forwards and jerked the vessel out of the strange teen's grasp, the sight of him already putting Ven's anxiety to the limit; why was he still here, anyways!?

Ven gave a frustrated sigh, "Okay... Raynie, you drink it first."

"Oh, so you can step on me, right?" Raynie snapped with a snarl.

"Just drink it!" A harsh frown formed on the blonde haired boy's face. Out of a bit of annoyance, he shoved the little vessel into Raynie's grasp; she looked at the little thing with much disgust.

"Then... Adyn..." he gave a cringe as he spoke that name, "Then, you, Rena. Then I'll go last."

"Ohhhhh! So I'm first and _you're_ last, huh?"

"Just drink the damn thing! You're the one that wants to get out of here faster!"

Raynie gave an angry grumble.

"Alright..."

Hesitant at first, the teen brought the bottle to her mouth, eyeing the liquid inside the vessel with pure disgust. But, she closed her mako blue eyes and took a gulp.

"...Tastes fruity..." she said while trying to figure exactly what 'fruity' was...

"Whoa!"

Her voice was no longer loud; well, it was, but it was squeaky too. She was no longer just a bit taller than Ven and Rena. Instead, she was the size of a mouse.

Ven held back a laugh as he glanced down at the tiny mouse-sized Raynie that sat on the table placed in the midst of the room. She was sulking...

"Don't look at me like that, blondie!!" Raynie snapped, pointing a little tiny finger up to the blonde haired boy.

Hastily, as the tiny Raynie growled at him to hurry up, Ven passed the bottle over to Adyn, who simply looked at it with confusion. Rena realized this and whispered something into Adyn's ear, which he rolled his eyes at.

The black-haired teen did the same as Raynie: put the bottle to his mouth, took a gulp (Though, he wasn't hesitant like Raynie had been), and soon after...

Adyn was tiny! He stood besides Raynie on the table, both awaiting for the two keybladers to join them.

Rena took the bottle as Ven handed it to the thirteen-year-old, looking down into the small hole to find a sea of green fluid swimming around. Though unsure, much like Raynie had been, Rena tightly shut her eyes and took a gulp before quickly passing it on to Ven.

Ven didn't look to see its appearance, like the other three. He instantly took a gulp and begun to shrink down just as Rena was right at that moment.

The group was tiny now. Not even pint-sized! They were definitely _tiny_.

--------

"The court shall now come to order!"

A horn blew fluidly into the air. The bang of a wooden hammer against wood echoed throughout. And they were still in complete darkness.

The four stepped out of the dark hole and into a square room. Even though the place was outside; or appeared to be outside. Yes, that made no sense at all; but, of course, why would it?

Sharp blades of lime grass crunched beneath their feet as intricate hedges hovered above, shaped into mazes and many, many hearts. Yet, outside of these tall wall-like hedges was an outside court room.

People dressed as cards, black aces and red hearts specifically, stood in a line on a long, red carpet decorated with hearts. They lined sideways before a wonky, wooden stand, as if those cards created a path.

There was also a stand for the jury, though it had no stairs and trapped those within it, a tall stand with wonky, curved stairs that had a familiar white rabbit standing atop it, and a large place at the front, where a rather large, pompous looking woman sat dressed in black and red.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" the rabbit's voice squeaked as he tightly grasped his trumpet.

The queen cleared her throat as she smiled a sweet, petite smile, batting her eyes. Yet, her smile turned into a wicked grin and she pointed a large finger down at the figure standing before the queen, "_That_ is the culprit!"

The group had their gazes looking straight at this trial. A girl, a large hood draped over her head as a cape flowed behind her, stood as the queen glared at her with spite.

"Guilty! Guilty guilty guilty--!!"

A short little figure sat next to the queen, who had bent down to listen to something being whispered in her ear. That was the king.

Ven surveyed the scene with his electric blue eyes, "I don't think that girl's a culprit..."

"Nah, ya think?" Raynie jumped in while shooting a glare at the blonde, "That stupid queen _always_ puts innocent people on trial here..."

"Then, shouldn't we go help her?" Rena tilted her head to the side as she glanced up at the hooded figure.

"Well, people from other worlds aren't supposed to meddle with things like this." Ven mused.

"No, it's called butting in!" snapped Raynie.

"Is not!"

Her eyes seemed to light up as Rena continued to watch the scene before them. Even if they weren't supposed to meddle in this sort of thing, she couldn't help but want to come and save the day.

However, when the hooded girl turned her gaze, the urge to jump in just became a _lot_ stronger for the keyblader. The tomboy's eyes widened at the sight of their eyes. Underneath the shadow of her hood, she stared over at Rena and Rena couldn't stop from staring back. The urge to jump in became a lot stronger.

"Alright, alright!!" the queen retorted to the pint-sized king beside her, "The court finds the defendant guilty... for attempted assassination of her majesty!"

"Rena!" Ven jumped," Wait a se--!"

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_!" the childish voice snapped. No longer was she standing still, watching the action unfold, but was standing before the hooded girl on trial, who merely watched this specific scene unfold before herself.

"Another culprit!?" several card soldiers cried.

Rena frowned, though it looked more like a pout, while pointing her blue and silver keyblade straight up at the Queen of Hearts. The queen gave a snarl at the young girl.

"So..." the queen snarled, "I assume you're helping this _child_..."

"Uhhh..." paused the brunette, "...Yeah! Of course I am!"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!"

Rena jumped as the fat woman spat right in the tomboy's face, the queen's mouth wide as her head seem to grow larger in a cartoon-ish way.

"W-What!?" Rena shuddered, "You not gonna listen to why first?!"

"Of course not, dear child!" the queen barked, "Why, that would be against my wishes, and _my_ wishes is that it's my trial and what I say goes!"

"...Huhhhhh?" Rena mumbled, rather densely at that. She blinked several times, "But that doesn't make any sense!"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!"

That was the queen's final verdict on this trial.

They came from everywhere. Pouring in a river with their thin bodies floating aimlessly like... well... _cards_. They wielded spears shaped to their according symbol and these were painted their according colour: black for aces, and red for spades. They waved their weapons vigorously as they pounced forwards, straight towards their prey.

The cloaked girl stood still, hood shadowed over their eyes and body facing the front of the pedestal. On the other hand, Rena turned herself around and launched forwards, standing behind the girl to face the oncoming wave of card soldiers.

The tomboy tightly gripped the handle of her key, knuckles turning white, while an uneasy frown formed on her face.

What was she thinking!? It was such an impulsive act. She didn't even know if it was worth it...

An ace led the pack. Number nine, specifically. It raised its spear high into the air, mouth wide as if to let out a silent battle cry. Rena positioned her keyblade high over her head, fingers curled around the top of sideways, crown-shaped blade.

Heart pounding. Anxiety rising. Lungs gasping for breath. This whole thing seemed terrifying. Facing an army? By yourself?

"_Genius_, kid!" the female's voice screamed. The soldiers came scattered up into the air at the appearance of the trio: Raynie, Ven, and Adyn!

Raynie merely glared at the tomboy on the stand as she punched another soldier. Ven shook his head, looking rather unhappy about the whole thing. Adyn, though, was off fighting with his scythe.

Rena's face turned red. She gave a nervous laugh.

"...S-Sorry..." she mumbled, her keyblade placed by her side.

"Sorry!?" Raynie snapped, eyes turning red, "That was _stupid_! Especially since you're not allowed to butt in on--"

"Meddle!" Ven growled, his two keyblades expertly twirling through one of the many soldiers.

"WHATEVER!"

Rena gulped, "I'm sorry! _Really_! But, I--"

"If you wanted to be the hero so badly, then go finish it!" Raynie snapped.

The tomboy scratched the side of her head, "Oh... kay..."

"_NOW!!_"

Giving a nervous jump, her hand latched onto the girl's own that limply stood by her side. The cloaked girl followed off on a run towards a dark hole in one of the tall hedges; one that seemed to go somewhere but here.

And the enigmatic adolescent simply leered.

--------

Breathless. The two ran from the trial scene and into a wood; a big, strange wood, specifically.

The whole place was dark as trees and strange lilly pads on tall stems hovered above, while the trees made the place seem like a maze. The sky was very dark, so much you couldn't even tell it existed.

Rena came to a halt, hair brushing into her face a bit more than normal, and drew in quick breathes, her eyes wandering around aimlessly.

The enigmatic girl, however, was still quiet; and still.

Rena gave a grin.

"You should be safe here," she spoke while turning about, "Away from that stupid queen, I guess."

She stood still, motionless and stone-like. A shadow covered most of her face, only showing her static-line shaped frown.

The tomboy begun to wonder: why _did_ she try to save her in the first place?

She turned around once more and found herself wandering forwards, as if waiting for something. The girl swung her arms side to side as she twisted herself slightly, her legs taking her off to who-knows-where.

Why did she try to save that girl? Rena frowned. Was it because she may not have deserved that trial? Or maybe she was familiar... Who knows?

"You wish to know why I'm distressed?" a voice whispered in the air. It was just loud enough for Rena to catch it.

"...Wow! You actually talk!" she grinned ecstatically, springing forwards back towards the enigma.

They merely frowned, "Do you not wish?"

"...Huh?" Rena blinked, "What'd ya mean?"

Their frown deepened, "Why did you save me?"

"Uhhh... I dunno..."

"Could it be because of the danger that comes with my rescue?"

"...What?"

Swift. A flash of silver. Steel. Sharp. Massive. Terrifying.

The girl twirled her hand. It had appeared from beneath that cloth. She twirled its handle. And it dove forwards.

A blade. A knife, specifically.

However, this knife was no ordinary knife. Perhaps it was a cleaver. And that _thing_ was slashing straight forwards to its prey. That prey was the only person in this place: Rena.

"AH!" Rena impulsively screamed, lurching backwards as the cleaver aimed straight towards her arm, "What the heck!?"

The girl gave a cackle, "Deception is a funny thing, isn't it? One moment, you're a damsel in distress. The next, you're trying to rip someone to pieces!

"I desire blood and flesh, dear child! Shall you be my next victim?!" the girl let out a wicked laugh, a deadly grin widening on her shadowed face.

When the girl tempted to slash, this time there was something to block it. A flash of white light and swirls of darkness took the form of Rena's blue and silver keyblade. The insane enigma twirled her cleaver and tempted to cut downwards. The keyblade went up, Rena's free hand pressed against the level blade, and the two weapons clashed.

One of them would have to back down eventually, right? Rena didn't know how to get out of that, like everyone else seemed able to do...

Unfortunately, this wasn't the only one of her 'friends'.

The girl gave a giggle and soon it became a rhythm. Bashing against steel blade with the blunt side of the cleaver. Yet, it was almost like a drum.

Why did it sound like two beats?

Because the girl had two cleavers in her grasp, both of which seemed to be coming closer and closer up the steel pole; nearly to Rena!

Rena yelped and, at a loss of what to do next, she jumped backwards. Her keyblade came with her, as did the cleaver-wielding girl.

The girl spun her weapons expertly in her grasp, giving each a twirl then proceeding to slash down towards her prey. Yet, her prey kept on running. Dodging. Trying to get away from this insane enigma.

Why did she rescue her in the first place?!

The tomboy ran faster. Across the woods. Into round recesses. Through trees. She felt like a coward from her running, but what else was she supposed to do?

She glared down at her weapon as she ran, growling at it as she wished it would fight like it had before. Why wouldn't it do that again? Was it only at specific moments? This was a specific moment, one where she needed to not seem like a coward!

The cloaked girl choked. Falling backwards.

Rena stared, eyes wide, as she laid sprawled about on the ground. Was she being overdramatic, or...

"...Ah!" Rena exclaimed as she turned her head about, "Adyn!"

The black-haired teen stood over the girl, eyes bright with discontent. It pointed the blade of his scythe at the girl's neck. She merely cackled.

"I feast for that taste... I feast for that blood..." she whispered in a psychotic ramble. She licked her lips, "They look so tasty, after all. Especially that fat one sitting high upon her throne..."

She giggled, her eyes bright. She pet the soft dirt ground.

"Why is it so wrong to be hungry?"

A hiss. And a lurch.

Rena jumped backwards at the sight of it. Adyn, however, kept his place.

The girl had jumped to her feet, laughing hard and maniacally. "My mistress will be most unpleased with this!" she snapped with a wide grin.

A flicker of black flame. The girl was gone. No trace of her was left in this dim forest. Except her steel cleavers.

Adyn placed his scythe by his side. He felt like he should've said something about Rena running off, even if Raynie actually allowed it, but alas, he couldn't think of the right phrase. However...

"Shizuka?"

The boy raised a brow.

"Who?"

Rena's eyes were wide, as he had seen when he turned about. She looked terrified, or deep in thought with a scared look upon her face. Adyn frowned.

The waving of a hand before her eyes snapped Rena back into reality, only after giving her head a hard shake.

"Who's 'Shizuka'?" Adyn questioned again.

"Umm..." Rena frowned, her hands playing with the very end of her oversized, white t-shirt, "She was this girl from Cucio Bay. She spoke this language that lots of people said there, but I don't think she liked me...

"She wasn't crazy like that, but..." she paused, "That girl glared at me the exact same way..."

"Well..." Adyn gave a little shrug and leaned his head to the side a bit, "People can only have certain coloured eyes. Maybe that girl had the same coloured eyes as this 'Shizuka' girl you're talking about..."

Rena's eyes grew wide. Not with shock or surprise; she actually looked rather... _boggled_.

She blinked. Her face got just a bit brighter, "Wow... that sounds really smart, Adyn! I didn't know that!"

Yet, the boy wasn't nearly as astonished by the fact as Rena was. He looked more dumbfounded than anything.

"Everyone knows that sort of stuff..."

"Oh." the young girl gave a pause, "...Really?"

"Yeah..."

"But..."

Adyn's brow rose, curious to why the girl sounded so melancholy, but it only lowered a moment later. He realized Rena looked both perplexed and forlorn, perhaps even a bit concerned. The boy remained silent.

"What if it was her?" Rena begun, balling up the bottom of her t-shirt into her black-gloved hands nervously. She dug a hole in the dirt with her oversized, black shoe, "What if she's really crazy like that?"

What was he supposed to say to that? His expression was static, but his thoughts didn't echo the same feeling; he was actually rather concerned, maybe lost as well. This girl named 'Shizuka' didn't seem important to Rena, yet at the same time, she did. He didn't understand why that was, perhaps he would never understand, but he was at a loss of what to say.

He gulped. "Don't worry about it," he cautiously gave a wave of his hand, "If it really was 'Shizuka', then--"

_Alas, forgetting is not always the remedy..._

A chill. A pair ran down their spines. Their anxiety pushed to the edge. That voice chilled them to the very bone. The air suddenly grew rather icy...

An occult being. This thing, this _cat_, was beyond enigmatic. It was strange, it was odd, but it was that normal strange oddity. It was something deadlier. Something lethal.

It grinned with those yellow-stained teeth. Grinning the most mischievous grin. It swished its black and grey striped, fat tail back and forth, its body covered with the same dark and light stripes. It had beady yellow eyes, a pair that seemed to bare into you. It curled its little round paws over the edge of the lilly pad, as its eyes grew brighter.

This thing, whatever it was, didn't seem to belong to this strange place. Yet, at the same time, you knew this was its home.

Adyn suddenly grew defensively. _Overly_ defensive.

He snapped, "What'd you--"

The black and grey cat gave a snarl, "Not you. I believe my words are meant for the curious one." It pointed its stubby little claw at the shorter figure, who's lowered stance straightened up.

"Me, right?" Rena queried, pointing her own index finger to herself.

A most mischievous, if not rather _wicked_, grin grew wide on the cat's face, "Do you not wish to know who that person was?"

She gave a gulp. "Yeah," shuddered the girl, "Of course I do!"

"A cat is always willing to lead a hand to the curious," that thing gave a chuckle, "Especially the Cheshire Cat."

'_That can't be right._' Adyn raised a brow, his gaze scanning over the black and grey cat. No, it couldn't be right. At _all_.

"You sure you're _that_ cat?" he questioned, the cat realizing that the black haired boy was now standing before the 'curious one'.

It gave a bit of a stutter, "Why, of course I am!"

Adyn frowned. Just a mere frown.

"Funny," he begun, giving a glare, "I thought you were supposed to be a bit more... _quirky_."

Adyn rolled his eyes from that point and gave a quick glance to Rena, before waving his hand towards the forest's exit.

"C'mon, Rena," he whispered, taking the first step forward out of there.

Rena took a quick double take, looking up at the cat then over at Adyn, "Uhh... okies!"

The two briskly made their way out of the forest. They would never dare to set their eyes on that occult cat again.

That _cat_ didn't enjoy being ignored.

--------

"Anyone want to explain to me as to _why_ that stupid girl isn't here?!" Raynie snapped, her frown formed into a sour pout as she gave a nasty growl, "_Please_ don't tell me I just bashed all of those stupid things on the head for _nothin'_!"

Adyn was the brave one. He was the first to speak; he was nervous enough to fiddle with his dark purple collar, though, "Well, we could... ya know... _lie_ to you and make you happy, but--" Of course, just because his face wore a static expression didn't mean he wasn't the least bit sarcastic.

Raynie gave an intense growl, now at the point of fuming, "Tell the truth, dammit!!"

He begun with a sigh. "The girl was insane, tried to attack Rena with butcher knifes, and then started talking about eating people before she disappeared."

"Oh," Raynie gave a pause, a rather calm pause, "So, bonking cards on the head _was_ for nothing.

"..._BRAT!!_"

"I'm sorry!" Rena gulped, her eyes peering from behind Adyn, "I really am!!"

"When we get out of this _stupid_ place, you'll be damn sure you'll get a damn leash around your neck!" Raynie snarled, charging forwards towards the hiding girl.

Rena only buried her face into Adyn's shirt in attempt to hide away, "I'm sorry!"

"Raynie, cut it out!" the voice of reason stepped in, though he couldn't help but give a frustrated sigh. Ven folded his arms after his two keys disappeared and stood behind Raynie, surveying the scene that seemed to be created out of nothing in just a few seconds.

"What!?" the angry teen protested, "We just did all of that for _NOTHING_!"

"You don't have to go around trying to choke anyone just because of it!" Ven furrowed his brow.

Raynie couldn't seem to muster up anything else to say. She wanted to protest, oh so badly, but that would just have them standing there for hours more. She merely gave a growl, and demanded what she had wanted in the first place.

"ALRIGHT!" she huffed with annoyance, "We're getting out of here right _now_!

"Go find that damn keyhole, _blondie_!"

Ven raised a brow, "How? I don't know where the thing is..."

"THEN START LOOKING FOR THE DAMN THING!" Raynie retorted angrily. Ven was rather taken aback when he found himself being shoved back towards the Bizarre Room's entrance, all thanks to the hands of a very annoyed Raynie.

"Okay, okay!" Ven protested abruptly, "Don't be so pushy!"

"Oh, I'll be pushy alright..."

Ven's face had suddenly turned bright red, "H-Hey! Cut it out!"

"C'mon you two!" Raynie quickly exclaimed, "'specially you, _brat_!"

Rena gave a bit of a yelp when Raynie eyed her with a ferocious glare, "Ahh... kay!"

She gave a gulp, "C'mon, Adyn..."

--------

"It's gotta be around here somewhere..." the teenaged girl huffed between glances.

Back into the Bizarre Room. The quant, even quirky, room that was brightly coloured and, being in the middle of a dark, upside-down corridor and a courtyard, its appearance didn't make any sense.

"How'd you expect us to find it?" his eyes glancing around, Ven managed to muster up a query, "It's not like there's some weird keyhole detector or anything..."

A keyhole detector? No, that sort of thing didn't exist. That sort of thing would never, _ever_ exist. Raynie glared at Ven and his thought, believing it was too stupid to even giving the thought to reply to a comment like _that_.

Yet, at the same time, it could work. Maybe a keyhole detector _did_ exist!

"Of course there is!" Raynie exclaimed, after having cursed herself for her doubt. She gave a grin.

"Rena, where's your keyblade?"

"Uhhh..."

The tomboy had been standing there in the room behind Raynie and Ven, with Adyn standing quietly right behind her. And she hoped that silence would make it seem like neither of them existed; hopefully, that would keep Raynie from shifting any attention on either of them. But, alas, it didn't.

"Hiding," Rena nodded with her hands behind her back.

"Keyblades can't hide!" snapped Raynie, "Where's the damn thing?"

"Sure it can!" Rena gave a grin. But her voice soon lowered into a mutter, her eyes turning off to the side, "It's probably hiding from you..."

"IT BETTER NOT BE, DAMMIT!"

"It won't come out if you keep on yelling about it!"

"It's an inanimate object, kid! It can't hide!"

"How'd you know _that_?"

"Just call the thing! Grab it, find it, whatever, but just get it _here_!"

"No!" The tomboy had given a protest, this being shown through her tongue sticking out immaturely at Raynie.

Raynie gave a deep growl at the immature act, "_BRAT_!"

Once again, he had to be the voice of reason. Ven gave a groan at the thought of having to step in once more between the two of them.

"Rena, just give her your keyblade so we can get out of here..." Ven groaned, rubbing his temples with his hand.

"Why should I?" she questioned behind a pout and crossed arms, "She keeps on yelling about him..."

"Oh," Raynie raised a brow, "so it has a gender now..."

"Yeah! He says he has a name, too! I just call him... um..."

Immaturity again? Raynie rolled her eyes, "Just give 'whatshisname' to me, so we can leave this creepy place..."

_I do not believe an escape is a possibility in this world._

"What the..."

A voice ran through the air, chilling you to the very bone, and slithered through your thoughts. It had a sharp bite to it.

However, that didn't mean the 'creepy voice' didn't have a body to go with it.

"Oh!" Rena exclaimed. The sight of a familiar figure seemed to startle her a bit.

The cat had reappeared, now sitting high on the table above, and it looked almost as if it had been watching their idle chatter. It soon found itself floating softly down to the floor below, sitting amongst the tall figures.

Rena gave a hesitant grin, "Hiya, Mr. Kitty--"

The creature let out a hiss. A low, rumbling hiss. It was no longer on its four feet; it was _floating_.

It begun to slough this appearance. Its perfectly striped fur was no longer 'perfect', but razor sharp and tattered. Its yellow-stained teeth unsheathed themselves, revealing long, deadly fangs, and a hiss emitted from its throat. It retained those beady eyes, but they only seemed more violent. Those perfect round paws revealed long, piercing claws. Its tail seemed to become a knife. And its voice? It hissed with such a demonic tone.

"Okay... _that_ is freaky," Raynie's eyes grew wide at the sight, as did the three others nearby.

Ven stared at the sight in between them all. An evil cat? A talking one, no less? He never heard of such a thing!

"Whoa..."

_Do not tempt to anger the Cheshire Cat,_ the creature hissed_, for a cowardice flight would bring this place to ruin._

"Yeah," Raynie gave a nod of her head, "You were cuter last time I saw you... and not nearly as serious..."

Its eyes gained a glint of monstrous light in its sight. It twirled about aimlessly, floating high above their heads. It lowered its head down to Raynie, eyes glimmering, and gave a low hiss to the teen.

"Hey! What'd I do!?"

_I fear annihilation is before this company..._

A snap of those stubby little cat fingers. It's scary what just a snap can do.

The room suddenly became much darker.

The windows disappeared, leaving just an empty wall where the cat once stood. The open spot that lead to the courtyard slammed shut, disappearing from sight altogether. You could see the gigantic door disappear, too, so that meant no escape to that corridor; even though it wouldn't matter because they were so tiny.

A hole on a fireplace had disappeared and the doorknob soon just became a doorknob sleeping on a wall.

And a little flame came on overhead. On a candle that the cat now stood beside, its pupils transforming into little black slits. It snapped its stubby fingers once more.

_And the shadows wish to come present this annihilation..._

A small black dot had appeared right in the middle of the floor. A dormant, useless dot.

It grew. So much, so fast.

It gained a pair of legs, it gained a pair of arms, and it gained a body, too! The arms folded out like repeatedly folded strips of paper. Its legs looked like two red and two black poles held together by a purple screw in the middle of its leg, the whole thing scrunching up when it walked, and its feet were two curvy boot-like shapes. Its head many faces, at least 5 blocks on top of each other that were staring helpless down at the group watching from the floor. It carried two large, curved torches for hands, its black pointed fingers curled around each handle, and had a malicious glint in each of its yellow eyes. It almost looked like a toy of sorts.

Yet, something was different. The colours on it were unsaturated; where colours like red and purple were now nearly grey and lifeless. And it seemed to be eroding away by grotesque brown spots all over its body. Its mouthes seemed to be oozing out some strange black liquid, a lifeless, helpless stare in all of those eyes, and everything on its main body was pointed in a malevolent way. And, the final touch? A heart was stabbed through its main body, with two lines stabbed behind the picture of the heart; this too seemed to ooze a thick, black liquid. This thing was _vile_.

It was like a puppet. Those faces revealed this. It did whatever its master wished. And its master wished for only one thing. The creature begun to twirl its torches as black flames lit up inside, even though it simply hung its head down aimlessly.

The cat hissed one final statement, eyes mad with malicious, and it gave a sadistic grin.

_No one shall escape this world in existence!_


	11. Shard 008: Sparking

**008 + 1000% SPARKING!**

_No one shall escape this world in existence!_

Those words stung their skin, whether it was deeply darkened, sickly pale, or peach-toned. It stung them all, burying deep within their skin. Their eyes, the three blues and the one golden, stared up wide at the creature before them as it twirled those gigantic torches about.

The creature itself was eroding away. Its mouths drooled black. That, however, didn't halt the earth's shake.

That creature, that _thing_, slammed those black, boxy torches into the ground, its black fingers curled around the handles. The group fell back, defenseless, and stumbled to their feet.

"We need to get out of here," Ven choked, sounding shaken.

Though shaken as well, Raynie cracked a sarcastic comment, "No, really, blondie?"

The boy shot a glare at her. Yet, he couldn't help but give a frustrated grumble.

"C'mon," he waved his hand, "I know a way out, but all of you have to close your eyes."

Raynie folded her arms, "Not this again..."

"Shut it!" Ven's voice lowered, his eyes nervously gazing up to the cat hanging from the ceiling, "Just close your eyes, cover them with your hands, and--

"Agh!"

A massive choke. As if the boy had been strangled.

He felt himself being thrown backwards. His arms covered in burns. He could only cringe at the sight.

"Ven!" exclaimed Rena, eyes wide.

"I'm okay," the boy choked, "I promise..."

You couldn't see Ven just by simply glancing over at him. He was caged, in black fire to be precise. The flames nearly licked his nose, yet burned his arms deeply. All that over a little attempted escape? Apparently, this angered the creature leering overhead.

Raynie gave a grumble, pulling on her black leather gloves, "Guess we're just gonna have to beat this damn thing..."

"Raynie!" Ven stated with a cringe, "Just don't let Rena defeat the thing, okay?"

She raised a brow, "Why?"

"Remember the whole thing about hearts?"

"Yeah, of course I do! Phft. If you're so worried about _that_, then I'll make sure the kid doesn't hit it last. But, I don't see how that's a bad thing..."

"Just go fight!" snapped the en-caged boy.

"Okay okay! ..._Pushy_.

"C'mon kid! Goth boy!" Raynie exclaimed with a wave of her hand.

Rena gave a gulp, her eyes taking a quick glance over to Ven, "O-Okay!"

Raynie pulled her fists together, Adyn's scythe appeared within his grasp, and light with swirls of darkness formed a keyblade within Rena's grasp.

"Let's go, you two!" Raynie gave an exclaim once more, a grin formed wide on her face. They sprung forwards.

The battle begun with the torches slamming into the ground. The Vile Trickster gave the quirky, eeriest laugh, multiple ones at that. Raynie swerved to the side, jumping into the air and slamming a fist into the creature's torso. Adyn flew into the air, swirling his scythe to slash away at the torso as well.

The creature stood up straight. It begun to stomp away with its feet, trying to crush the fighters below.

"Pneumatic Rush!"

Glowing green orbs mixed together into a mad rush of water, twisting and turning. It slammed into the Heartless. The Trickster let out a wild, pain filled screech. Adyn jumped up onto the white table standing overheard, with the help of the chair, and flew into the air once more. He slashed away at the Trickster, whom merely slammed one of the torches into Adyn's chest. The boy let out a cringe and fell to the ground.

The Trickster attacked Raynie by blowing black fire onto the fighter, who was forced to retaliate backwards. Rena hesitantly jumped up onto the same table and jumped into the air, slamming her keyblade into the straightened creature's torso. Adyn followed behind Rena, after he stumbled to his feet. He jumped off of the table once more. However, he aimed upwards and gave a slash deep across the Trickster's tall, strange head.

Raynie opened up a pocket on her belt, pulling out a strange, green orb, and pointed it upwards.

"Blizzard!"

A spiral escaped from within the orb. It was made of snow, swirling and twirling together with snowflakes. It slammed into the Trickster. The creature let out a monstrous screech, especially when the flames from its torches disappeared. Raynie gave a grin as the monster doubled over.

Rena landed flat on the ground and twirled her keyblade around over her hand. The key quickly went flying through the air, as if it were a giant ninja star, and slashed through the creature's center. Raynie jumped high into the air and slammed her fists in a flurry into the beast's trunk.

Yet, the Trickster quickly pulled itself to its feet, torches re-lit and ready to attack once more. It brought the two torches up to its head and black fire quickly escaped from the rectangular cage, engulfing the room in quick flames. But, it had another little 'pest' to worry about now.

Ven! He escaped from the fire-y cage and charged forwards. Jumping high into the air with both keys in his grasp, a pair of huge, deep slashes cut across the Trickster's body, resulting in a high screech from the monster.

"Oy! Blondie!" Raynie exclaimed, now grasping another green sphere. A green light eclipsed the orb and her grasp, before she tossed the light over to Ven at the command 'Full Heal!'. Ven merely watched as the burns around his arms and across his stomach disappeared; though he was pretty amazed, he only gave a quick little nod to Raynie as a thanks.

At the sight of Ven, Rena jumped up onto the chair, then onto the table. She flew off with a kick of her foot, and tempted to slash expertly at the creature's chest. Adyn jumped onto the table as well and a deep slash cut across as he slammed his scythe into the Trickster's torso.

Unfortunately, the Trickster spun around and slammed its torches into Adyn once more, whom stumbled to his feet as he hit the ground. Raynie let out a curse, something about 'stop using up all of my materia!', and a green light eclipsed Adyn as he brushed himself off.

"Heal!" Raynie exclaimed, the green light sinking deep into Adyn's pale skin. He too gave a nod as a thanks, while Raynie just let out a grumble.

Ven spun his keyblades around in his grasp, both of the blades pointing forwards rather than behind him. He glanced at the one in his left hand, feeling in a tingle in his fingers. Expertly, the key in his right hand disappeared. The one in the left was now grasped in both hands. He pointed the point up to the creature, taking in a deep breath.

"Light!"

It started out as a beam of light, a tiny, insignificant beam that came out of the tip of his weapon. It pointed straight at the creature's upper body, who seemed taken aback at the sight of the beam. Then, it became a full blown blast of light, engulfing the whole room and the creature itself.

When the light finally cleared, it screamed. Screamed loud, hard, wild, and in torment. All of the little mouths and eyes on the head lit up, opened wide, and screeched. A hole formed in the middle of its chest, disintegrating the poor creature down to nothing.

The darkness unsheathed its grasp on a red heart that escaped into the ceiling, soon disappearing into nothing.

"Aw right, blondie!" Raynie triumphantly exclaimed.

Ven could only seemed to hold his head, his legs wobbling as he swayed, "Y-Yeah..."

"You okay?"

"'course..."

Raynie gave a grumble, "You don't look okay..."

"No," Ven bend his knees and dung his feet into the ground, removing his hand from his face, "I'm alright. I promise." He gave a smile. He started up at the ceiling, his eyes narrowing with concern.

"But that heart..."

"What was _THAT_!?" A shocked voice intervened, sounding quite alarmed.

Rena blinked as she saw the doorknob wake up, now on a door, "That? It's a creepy H--"

"Quiet!" Ven pulled a hand over Rena's mouth, reducing his voice to a whisper, "You're meddling if you tell hi--"

"Or butting in..." Raynie folded her arms, giving a sly grin.

"Whatever!"

"Damn fools!" a voice hissed.

The creepy, evil cat had jumped down from its post on the ceiling next to the lamp, curling its paws and arching its back as it stood upon the table. It hissed viciously at the group.

"The thoughtless rise is beginning!"

"Would someone tell me what is going on here!?" the doorknob stared around with wide eyes.

"Well," Raynie begun, "there was this creepy Heartless, ya see, and--"

"Raynie! Shut up!" snapped Ven.

"What!? It _asked_ what was going on!"

"Yeah, but you're meddling!"

"So what?

"You're not allowed to meddle in that sort of stuff!"

"Whatever!" Raynie simply rolled her eyes, "It's not like it's going to know what any of the stuff is!"

Ven could only muster a deep, low growl. Yet, on the other hand, Raynie merely stared up the table, a curious expression formed on her dark-toned face.

"Umm... blondie? Where'd that cat go?"

"Huh?"

The boy turned about. He narrowed his eyes at the sight. The table was vacant. There was nothing there. Nothing strange, anyways.

The room had returned to its normal self, the doors and windows returned as well as those little bottles atop the table. However, that seemed to include that no strange cat was hanging about.

"I dunno..." Ven's mouth curled into a frown, a pensive one at that.

"Wow, you look sleepy, Mr. Doorknob..." Rena cocked her head to the side, deep blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Of course I am, you nitwit!" the object protested, "I just woke up from a nap!"

Ven grumbled. He stood before the doorknob, bending down to look straight at it, "I'm sorry about all of that noise. We had a little thing to take care of..."

The doorknob merely pointed its bulbous nose into the air, yet its eyes showed that it was rather drowsy still, "Oh, nevermind that... I believe I should return to..." it gave a yawn, "my... nap..."

Yet, Ven couldn't help but blink. Something curious indeed.

"Uhh... hey, doorknob?"

The doorknob sleeply rolled up its eyelids, "What?"

"Can you open your mouth a little bit wider for me?"

"Why should I do any sort of... that..." It gave a yawn once more.

Ven quickly tapped Rena on the arm, "Rena! Quick!"

"Huh?" Rena shook her head, "...OH! Keyhole!"

"...ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Raynie screamed, eyes wide as her mouth nearly fumbled at a loss of what to say or do.

"Shh!" Ven snapped, "You're gonna wake him up!"

"I'LL WAKE HIM UP IF I WANT TO, DAMMIT!"

"Raynie!" Rena put her index finger over her mouth, as if telling her to 'shush', "Be quiet!"

"Oh! So the _kid_ is bossing me around now!" Raynie let out an intense grumble and begun to vigorously rub her temples, "I can't believe that stupid little _thing_ was here, of all places, in the first place..."

Rena ignored Raynie's annoyed comment. The tomboy jumped to her feet and pointed the weapon straight at the doorknob's mouth when it opened wide to yawn once more. The wind kicked up, swirling around the keyblader, and a beam of light shot out of the tip of the weapon. A locking sound was heard throughout the world, just as the doorknob sleepily closed its mouth once more.

"Erghhhhh!" Raynie growled purely with annoyance, "Can we _please_ just leave now!?"

"Yeah!" Ven grinned triumphantly, "We can!"

--------

Back on the gummi ship again. Everybody wandered inside, Raynie looking triumphant and much happier than she was back in Wonderland.

"Awesome! Next world, here we come!"

Rena stood up on her toes and raised her hand high, "I wanna pick it!"

"**Never. Again!**"

Rena found a finger pointing at her nose, Raynie towering over her and looking quite angry. She still stood up on her toes and now looked Raynie straight in the eye, arms by her sides as she looked equally annoyed.

"Why not!?"

"_Because_," Raynie folded her arms, "You just tormented the crap out of me by 'accidently' selecting _hat_ world!"

The teen grinned, looking rather sly as she pointed to herself. "_I'm_ going to pick the next world! And I pick... umm..." She swirled around and pointed to Ven, "BLONDIE! What world should be go to!?"

For a moment, Ven looked scared and surprised, but then he just looked pretty blank. He gave a shrug, "How about the next one closest to here?"

"No! That's boring!" Raynie strolled over to the world map in the middle of the room, "...Hey! This sounds fun!"

"**WORLD SELECTED! SEE YA IN OLYMPUS COLISEUM!**"

"...That's the closest one, isn't it?" Ven folded his arms, raising a brow.

"No!" Raynie snapped, "IT'S NOT!" Next, she ran over to the pilot's platform, "Now to just..."

She stopped after pressing several buttons on the control panel, standing there and looking dumbstruck.

"...Huh. This is weird."

Adyn, Ven, and Rena had taken their seats in front of the platform, all buckled up and ready to take off. Ven, however, glanced up when he heard a negative beep, almost like there was an error.

"What is it?" the boy questioned, looking up at Raynie.

Raynie begun pressing a button on the panel several times as she furrowed her brow, "The warp drive won't start..."

"YA LITTLE--!"

The windows no longer were showing the outside world. Instead, every window and screen showed one single thing:

"AHHHH!" Raynie screamed and attempted to hide; she covered up the screen on the control panel with her arms, "NOT YOU!!"

_Cid!_

"Ya stole my ship!" the picture of Cid was _highly_ annoyed. He looked like he was snarling, the little toothpick flicking up and down in his mouth.

"No, I didn't!" Raynie snapped, folding her arms, "Umm... I'M NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM EITHER! See?" She pointed to herself and looked stern, "I'm just disguised as somebody else! Yeah!"

Cid looked quite dumbstruck and not amused one bit, "Then why're _they_ here?"

Raynie stood up straight, "That's their disguises! They're not them; I swear!!"

"Raynie or not..." Cid was back to being _very_ angry, "Ya stole my ship!!"

"So what if I did..." Raynie mumbled, giving a scoff and folding her arms whilst sulking.

"Dammit! Ya better get back here with the damn thing right _NOW_!"

"MAKE ME, GRAMPS!"

"You know I can disengage the warp drive, right?"

Raynie was speechless.

"GET YER ASS BACK HERE _NOW_!"

"Alright, alright!" the teen begun waving her hands around and looked very frustrated, "Just don't yell at me if I mess up the ship 'cause I can't warp!"

Cid looked triumphant, just as the screen disappeared; all of the screens and windows quickly turned back to normal.

Immediately, Raynie begun pressing some buttons on the panel, pulling down a few levers and getting ready to start the ship.

"We're going back to Traverse Town... right?" Ven queried.

Raynie gave a scoff, "No... 'course not!"

"RAYNIE!"

"What!?" she snapped, "You're the one that said we have to seal keyholes! We have to get to Hollow Bastion eventually, too!"

Ven vigourously rubbed his temples, "But, we can just go back and get another ship!"

"Yeah, _that_'ll waste my time... We'll just have to go without warp; that's all!"

Ven gave a very, _very_ deep growl now. This completely screamed 'bad idea'! He folded his arms and slouched a bit in his seat, looking quite uneasy.

The ship lifted off of Wonderland's 'gummi dock' and, almost immediately, the ship was flying off into space at a pretty leisurely pace, much to Raynie's dislike. Still, they were moving; they'd be there soon enough.

"Hm?" Raynie blinked, looking curiously down at one of the screens on the panel.

"What?" Ven snapped, glancing up once more.

Rena turned her gaze to the side, out the window, and looked rather taken aback.

"...Raynie?"

Raynie gave a grumble, rubbing her temples, "What?"

"There's a ship out there..."

The pilot glanced up and noticed a little ship flying beside them. There was even a little cooky Heartless inside piloting the thing. When Raynie glanced down at the screens, she gave another grumble.

"And there's some following us... Not good..."

"Oh," Ven sounded apathetic, "And there's _asteroids._"

"WHAT!?" Raynie screamed, eyes wide.

There came a pretty loud 'crash!' sound, a new dent revealing itself; the thing even managed to crack the windows a little bit on that left side.

"Oh man oh man oh mannnn!" Raynie was pale and looked freaked out beyond belief, "Cid's gonna kill me! _Gramps_ is gonna kill me!!"

Her attempt to dodge, and get away from, the asteroids involved swerving to the side. Those Heartless obviously had something in mind, since when Raynie turned the wheel, she crashed into the ship next to them. The teen gave a very loud curse.

What were these Heartless planning? Could they even plan something out at all...?

"Chip! Dale! Get out here!"

The two little chipmunks came rushing onto the control panel as soon as they were called by Raynie. The teen, however, didn't really notice. She was too busy staring at the tunnel that the ship was now being sucked into.

A black hole? Maybe, maybe not.

"Get into the teeny ships!" Raynie exclaimed, her expression serious.

"We're not allowed to!" shouted Dale.

"The ship won't handle it!" declared Chip.

Raynie glared at them both. She turned her gaze back to the outside world, "I _really_ don't give a crap! GET IN THEM NOW!"

The teen now expertly steered the ship through the cloudy tunnel. She tried to dodge the ships that were trying to shoot at them. But, there wasn't much room _in_ the tunnel itself...

She grabbed the speaker as the Highwind spook. Her voice was piped loud into the interior.

"Everybody buckle up! We're about to fight!"


	12. Shard 009: Zero to Hero

_A/N:_ 'Ello again and sorry for taking forever to post up new chapters! 8D; I'm currently working on chapter 12 and it's taken since... uh... _December_, but I'll try my best to get it done ASAP and revise it. I'm going to try and pick up the pace with chapter writing. I apologize if it seems like I'm taking a while with this.

Anywho, here's the new chapter! And be forewarned: I'm sorry that the characterization of one canon character at the end absolutely SUCKS. But thank you, Raynie, for roleplaying and helping me with writing all of Hades' parts! (well, most of them xD)

* * *

**009 + ZERO TO HERO**

"Made it!"

Raynie gave an intense sigh of relief, throwing her arms across the control panel as if she had collapsed. Exhausted didn't describe how _insane_ that was!

They had flown through a tunnel after being trapped onto the course by Heartless gummi ships. They were forced into it, fought a gigantic pirate ship, and managed to escape. The ship was now stopped, safely landing on the metallic dock that belonged to this world, and everybody, especially Raynie, was relieved.

The group made their way outside of the ship, Raynie nervously glancing away from the damage of the ship, while Adyn, Rena, and Ven took a look at all of the dents and scratches on the Highwind.

"..._Raynie_," Ven put a hand behind his neck and gave a nervous laugh, "You see thi--"

"KEEP MOVIN', PEOPLE! We got a world to see!!" Raynie exclaimed, marching straight towards a large, strange, blue portal in the middle of the dock; she was too freaked out to know what Cid would do to her if he saw his precious ship smashed and scratched up. Ven looked horribly dumbfounded by her walking off.

This world was strange so far.

You could see a coliseum off in the distance, but there were no doors to go into it. Instead, there was that gigantic portal; it had to be a few stories high! There were many other ships here as well; no people out, however. The place still looked crowded, though...

The group, lead by a rushed Raynie, stepped through the portal, one by one, and stared in awe, especially Rena. Never seen something like this before...

Olympus Coliseum! The most brilliant blue sky shown overhead, patches of fluffy white clouds passing across. The ground was made up of millions, if not billions, of grains of golden sand. Beyond the ground and the sky, there were gigantic grey-coloured pillars next to a cream-coloured door that looked like a gate. There were a pair of grey stairs that lead up to the tall door and surrounding the pillars and door were a pair of identical golden statues. They were warriors, each holding their own sword and shield, and looked as if they were beginning a battle against each other.

The strangest thing about this whole place were the 'people'. Strange creatures, in fact. There had to be at least a hundred of them just in the courtyard! They all looked like they were there for a battle, or maybe a tournament...

Raynie glanced around, looking curiously as several of these warriors passed by them. "There a tournament or somethin' here or what?"

"Tournament?" Rena stood up straight, almost standing up on her toes, "What's that?"

"It's like a contest that people can sign up for and participate in," Ven looked around at all of the strange creatures walking around, "I guess this one you get to fight in..."

"Fight!?" Rena swirled around, facing Ven and looking ecstatic, "Can we enter? I wanna fight!"

Ven looked dumbfounded and scratched the side of his head, "Why would you want to fi--"

"KID!!" exclaimed Raynie. She suddenly went off into a run, looking a bit annoyed now, "Get back here!"

Apparently, Rena had taken off, ecstatic to try and be part of an actual tournament. Fighting was what got her excited; she had one of those keyblade things and they were supposed to be for _fighting_, so why not use it for that?

The tomboy now stood in the midst of the lobby, glancing around with a wide grin on her face. There were people in here, too! All standing in line, in front of a weird little goat that was holding a clipboard and a pen; can goats even do that?

Tan bricks made up the walls, tan pillars seeming to 'hold up' the ceiling. The floor looked cracked without any cracks in it and was also tan. There were two very small, square alcoves in the left and right sides of the walls, each seemed to be lit by candles. At the front of the square room was a green door with golden markings on it. The warriors were going through that door into, what looked like, a very loud stadium.

The strange goat, who was standing at the front of the room, was standing a top of a short pillar with that clipboard and pen at hand, signing in those who spoke to him. The goat appeared to be pretty round and very, very short; oddly enough, he also looked like he was half-goat, or maybe horse, and half-human. The satyr's skin was a dark tan, almost orange, and he had cooky, brown horns on top of his head. His fur was brown, while his hair, and swirly beard, was bright orange. His expression showed that he probably wasn't that friendly, either...

Rena walked up to the satyr, putting her hands on the pillar, standing on her toes, and staring up at the creature; the pillar was about her height, which was pretty short just like her.

"'cuse me," she said, looking curious.

Nobody noticed. The first person in line turned and walked through the door, while the satyr went back to writing once again.

"_Excuse me..._"

No avail once again. Rena took a couple of steps back and took a deep breath; her face was already starting to turn bright red.

"**HEY!**"

The tomboy scream definitely was a wake-up call for the satyr; however, everybody else was staring at her, too. Oops. Rena recoiled, face now bright red, and threw her hands over her mouth.

"..._Yeah_?" the satyr spoke, looking quite annoyed.

Reluctantly, Rena started to twiddle her thumbs. "Can I... join...? The tournament..."

"Next!"

"Hey!"

Another person entered into the stadium through the doors and Rena folded her arms, fuming. What was that all about?!

"KID!"

Rena jumped, looking horrified as Raynie stomped into the lobby; Ven and Adyn were in tow behind her.

Raynie made her way over to Rena, "What're you doin'?!"

Rena tried to hide, recoiling back, "Entering... tournament...?" She gave a nervous grin, "But the goat guy is weird."

"Uhh..." Raynie glanced off to where the 'goat' was standing, "I think he's a satyr or somethin'."

The tomboy blinked and looked quite curious, "...What's dat?"

The fist fighter gave a shrug, "Some weird mythology thing."

"What's myth-ee-oh-log-ee?"

"..._What_?" Raynie looked quite dumbfounded.

Rena gave another nervous grin.

"Err... kay..."

"Ay!" the satyr finally noticed them standing there, "No kids here!"

"What!?" Raynie snapped, looking annoyed, "I'm sixteen! I'm _LEGAL_!"

Ven blinked, now standing behind Raynie, and couldn't help but correct her, "Umm... no... eighteen is legal..."

Raynie folded her arms and shot a glare to Ven out of the corner of her eye, "But I'm older than you, so I AM _LEGAL_!"

Adyn scratched the side of his head as he leaned against the wall, "...I'm sixteen, too, and I'm not legal..."

Raynie turned to him and gave a grin, "You're officially legal then."

"...Can I enter then?" said Rena, who was wearing a hopeful grin.

Raynie gave a scoff, "You're ten! You're a freakin' kid and he said 'NO KIDS'!"

"THIRTEEN!" Rena angrily corrected, folding her arms.

"...Sora! Haven't seen ya in forever, kid!"

"...HUH?"

The satyr had jumped down from the pedestal, walking over to the group, and turned to Ven. The blonde looked quite taken aback.

"You up for the tournament, huh?" the satyr had his clipboard in hand and started scribbling something down.

Ven, who looked quite nervous now, scratched the side of his head, "N-Not... really..."

"'course you are! I'll just put ya on the list and you can go right in..." The name 'Sora' could be seen written on the paper now, but the 'goat' paused and looked up, "Hey, did you change your hair or somethin'?"

"..._No_?"

Ven gulped and almost fell face-flat onto the floor. Raynie put her arms on top of his head, pushing him now, and looked down at the satyr.

"Ohoh," she grinned, "Can I enter, too?"

"What about me!?" Rena whimpered," I wanna fight!"

The satyr, who's name was apparently 'Phil' (the name 'Phil' written on the back of the clipboard), pointed to Raynie, "You, yeah." He turned to Rena, "You, NO."

"Why not!?" Rena protested.

"You're just a pathetic little kid! You ain't gonna match up to those guys!" Phil snapped.

Rena gave a sniff and rubbed her nose childishly, "I can try..."

"Ay, what's your name then?" Phil pointed to Raynie.

"Raynie!"

"Weapon?"

"FISTS!"

The satyr scribbled all of that down and, while still looking at the clipboard, pointed off towards the stadium, "Right then, go on ahead in..."

Raynie threw her arms into the air triumphantly, "Sweet! C'mon, blondie!"

Ven stumbled as he found himself being _dragged_ into the stadium, "RAYNIE!"

The two disappeared from sight and Rena gave a grumble, "I can fight! See!?" The tomboy's key-shaped weapon appeared in her grasp and she then proceeded to slash it around, tried not to hit someone in the head, and ended up tripping to fall face-flat on the floor.

"...Yeah, that's some fighting alright." Phil gave a cough and proceeded to point to Adyn, "Ay! You wanna enter, too?"

Adyn blinked, glanced around, and shook his head. "...I'll pass?"

Rena scrambled to her feet, "I WANNA FIGHT!"

Adyn gave a sigh and grabbed Rena by the arm, "C'mon..."

"Butbutbut ADYN!!" She tried to get away, trying to run towards the stadium, but only managed to get dragged out of the lobby instead, "That's... not... FAIR! Stupid goat!!"

"_Satyr_," Adyn corrected as they walked out into the bright courtyard.

Rena folded her arms and started to grumble something about 'stupid... whatever...'.

--------

Rena didn't really know what else to do. She wanted to enter that tournament _so_ badly! Of course, she didn't really know how to fight and all, but still! With nothing else to do in mind, Rena did something both out of boredom and pure annoyance that would most definitely be considered 'childish':

Fold her arms and grumble; she looked like she was pouting.

"Stupid... thingy..."

Adyn and Rena were sitting near that door into the lobby, on a short little wall under one of those statues. They had to sit there for a while, if Raynie and Ven were going to fight in that tournament; that Phil guy probably wouldn't have let them into that stadium, as Rena would probably be trying to enter the tournament and not just sit in the stands. Boredom was definitely going to ensue for her.

Adyn stared at his hand, his mouth forming a small frown as he stared down at his wrist. Suddenly, he lifted up his hand and started fiddling with the wristband around his wrist. Rena glanced over at him, leaning forwards and frowning.

"...I wanna fight, too!" she exclaimed after she leaned back.

"Yeah, and you'd probably get the crap beaten out of you..." Adyn replied, still fiddling with his wristband.

"No, I wouldn't!" Rena jumped off of the wall and landed abruptly on the sand, "See?"

Keyblade still in her grasp, she turned around and stared over to the other side of the courtyard. Suddenly, she slid forwards and begun slashing the key through the air. However, much like last time, it ended up failing.

The key escaped her grasp and went spinning across the courtyard as its wielder face-flat into the sand, the keyblade heading towards some random creatures and people standing around. Before the key could hit anyone, it disappeared and a nervous grin formed on Rena's face. She scrambled to sit up.

"...I'm just a little rusty right now, that's all!" she exclaimed, turning her gaze over to Adyn.

Adyn still looked just as bored but was now staring at his hand, "Uh-huh."

Rena folded her arms once again and stared at the ground, "Stupid... thing..."

There came a few minutes of pure silence. Adyn was bored and just staring at his hand, while Rena was just ticked off. However, the silence existed no more when Rena turned her gaze over to Adyn; she didn't look nearly as annoyed now and actually looked curious.

"...Hey, Adyn?"

"Hm?" he didn't glanced over at her.

"Umm..." a nervous grin formed on Rena's pale face as she put a hand behind her neck, "...Why don't you talk much? To everybody else, I mean..."

Adyn raised a brow. This was an odd question... but the thought of his answer actually made him look a bit uneasy.

"Err..." he glanced over to Rena and scratched the side of his head, "You won't laugh... will you? Or think I'm crazy?"

Rena sat up straight with both hands on her knees and simply shook her head.

"Okay..." he glanced off to the side and put a hand behind his neck, "I think... whenever I talk to other people... bad things happen. It just always seems to happen that way. I dunno why, but something bad always happened after I talk to people..."

"Oh..." Rena paused and scratched her chin, "...You know." A grin suddenly formed on her face, "You could've just said you're shy!"

"...Eh?" Adyn looked speechless.

Rena frantically nodded and smiled, "I know how ya feel! I was shy back home!"

Adyn's expression looked nervous once again and he muttered something about 'But I'm not shy...' under his breath.

Rena scratched her ear with her hand and glanced up at Adyn, "I was kinda afraid that when I talked to people, they'd get mad, so I didn't really say much..." She shrugged, "But Figgie didn't do anything mean, so I guess I was wrong... 'Cept with Raynie. She'll probably punch me or somethin'..."

Adyn glanced off to the side, "She wouldn't punch you..."

Rena glared, "...She would!"

Adyn shifted his gaze back to her, "No, she _wouldn't_." He gave a sigh and folded his arms, "Trust me, she's nothing compared to other people."

Rena tilted her head to the side and looked curious, "Ya sure?"

Adyn gave a nod, "There's people worse than that!"

Rena leaned back and stared at him with wide eyes, "...Like Aoi!?"

Adyn looked speechless again, "...Who?"

"Umm..." Rena started waving her hands around, "He's a creepy guy in a black cloak! He's scary!"

"That guy from that one world?" Adyn queried. He remembered Raynie telling him what happened after they left that world.

Rena nodded frantically.

Adyn paused, putting a hand to his chin and looking thoughtful. Suddenly, he glanced up and his gaze was so serious that it was frightening, "Worse than _that_."

Rena couldn't help but looked horrified, "...Really?"

"_Yeah_," he gave a nod, "People who do terrible things! Who would..."

He couldn't help but stop. His eyes had grown wide as thoughts rushed into his mind. All of those thoughts and trying to spit out what they did scared him beyond belief.

"Who woul--"

"Hey, Adyn! There's a funky door over here!"

Adyn blinked, looking speechless again, and stared across the courtyard. Wow. That kid was fast... She got all the way across to that other door while Adyn was thinking; he hadn't been thinking about that stuff that long either.

However, he couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. He didn't want to really talk about that stuff... Thank goodness for short attention spans.

The boy stood up and made his way to the other side of the courtyard, coming up behind Rena to see what she was pointing to.

"What'd ya think is down there?"

The doorway was completely open, yet there was only blackness beyond it. There was a staircase clearly visible, though, and it was almost as if it were beaconing you to come walk down those steps.

"Umm..." Adyn looked down at the stairway; the whole darkness and odd stairway seemed pretty odd, "Something...? Looks pretty creepy down there..."

He squinted his eyes and made out some very dark green 'water' down the stairs.

"Really?" Rena followed behind him and squinted her eyes, "..._Whoa!_"

Suddenly, Adyn felt his hand no longer by his side and felt as if he were being dragging along with someone.

"Let's go see!" Rena exclaimed, looking ecstatic.

"...H-HEY!!" Adyn tried to pull to a stop, realizing that they were already running down the stairs, "Wait a second!"

A moment later, they were on the ground level of this new place. Adyn was still yelling at Rena to stop when he realized where they were standing. _Wow_, that kid was quick.

"...Cool!" Rena exclaimed, her deep blue orbs now lit up. She had barely glanced around, not even taking things in yet, and she already declared that this place was 'cool'.

The dark, mostly unsaturated area had a very cold wind softly whispering through the air. And that didn't even begin to describe it. Rocks covered the walls, these being much darker than the ground, and many spikes covered the edge of the blue-grey pathway. Next to the pathway was a big lake that screamed 'horror' and, across the water, was a gigantic stadium; the stadium, however, didn't seem to be lit up, so details were hard to spot in this dark place. At the end of both sides of the path were doors. The closest had some blue 'lightning-bolt-esque' shapes scribbled all over it.

The whole place was no longer very 'cool'; it was actually starting to get quite creepy.

As she studied the surroundings, Rena's anxiety drove up just by standing there and looking around. She saw things on the walls; something like skulls. And the water seemed to have random transparent figures in it...

"...Adyn?" she choked, straight down at a boat in the nearby water, "Let's go back..."

She moved her hand to the side when she received no reply. It was like a reflex; fear causing the tomboy to cling to something or someone out of reflexive action. She reached for a hand and found something odd:

Nothing. Just air.

Rena's heart pounded in her chest. She turned her gaze.

"Adyn?"

Nothing. Nothing there at all. Just air. She stared at the ground. _Nothing_.

He was gone!

"Adyn!?"

Her heart raced. Fear grabbed ahold. Where was he? Where did he go?!

"ADYN!" she screamed, eyes wide, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

--------

A darkened figure stepped into the room. No light penetrated into this place. The lack of light made this place creepier than normal...

"...You wanted to see me?"

Blue flame flickered. His blue, bony figures folded together as his eerie golden eyes stared at the table. He was mumbling to himself, randomly pushing the figures on the round table forwards at time. He picked up some and seeming to be doing something, like pushing them together or something. Until there came a cough from the other side of the room.

His golden eyes glanced up, "Mrmghm-- HUH? ...Oh. Yea yea yea." The figures were thrown over his shoulder and he leaned back into his chair. He cleared his throat.

"You," he pointed at the mysterious figure, "...are _late_. Therefore, you can't sit down." His eyes stared up and around in an odd manner, "Take that. No sitting for you."

"...What _are_ you doing?" The figure attempted to find a chair, anyways, while mumbling something about 'way too dark in here...'

"NOTHING," the blue-flame-haired man said, "You saw nothing. T-This... umm... place can play tricks on your eyes." He gave a nervous chuckle, grinning widely, "But, all joking aside, my dear _tardy_ friend... I assume... uhhh... you have some... uhh... kinda-sorta-maybe idea of _why_ I have called you here? To my home? To my humble adobe?" The man leaned back leisurely in his chair and curled his fingers together, "Hmmm? _Do ya_?"

"Uhh..." the enigma glanced around, "...You want me to do something devious and foul?"

"HOH~! ALMOST GOT IT!" the man gave a sneer and folded his arms, "_Boy_, you're just too smart, ain't ya?"

Suddenly, it lit.

The room was eclipsed in flames! They screeched and stretched to the ceiling, all coming from the now-red being sitting at the table. The figure jumped back at the sight of that fury.

"WELL, I HATE SMART PEOPLE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY 'NO' AND THEN LET ME EXPLAIN!!"

The flames died down, the man returning back to blue, and he took a deep breath before clearing his throat.

"Oh well," he gave a wide smile, "Past is past, hmmm? _So_, onto the important crap... Ahh, you know of that fellow... with uhh the... blade thingy?"

"Ummm..." the figure gulped, "Sir... you know that there's... LOTS of people with blade things... right...?"

"Oh-hoh-hoh-hoho! EHHH! WRONG. HAH. I win, I win, I wiiinnn. IN YOUR FACE LOSERRR. It's not just a blade! It's... MAGIC," the blue man waved his hands in a 'jazz hands' sort of manner, "And it's pretty darn annoying too... It's... like a key... umm... but overly... large. Like his PANTS. Zeus! His pants are huge! Have you see--" He paused and cleared his throat, "Heh, off track..."

"...You mean a keyblade, right?" the figure asked nervously.

The blue man suddenly looked both grim and disappointed. He turned his head and started to mumble to himself, "Man, this kid is really annoying...

"YES. That, the key blade-thingy," his tone returned to normal and he smacked his lips, "I hate it. But, I want it. You see, it's a love and hate type of thing..." He looked off into the distance, "I mean. That thing. In the wrong hands could... whoaaa, watch out, you know what I mean, jellybean? So."

He looked back at the enigma across the room and grinned, looking quite creepy.

"I. Want. It."

"Ummm..." the figure immediately turned his gaze away, "Kay... then..."

"Kay... then?" his eye twitched, "That's it?! You aren't gonna leap for joy that I, HADES, LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD, is entitling YOU, oh so tardy smartass, with this job?!" He slumped down in his chair and rolled his eyes, "Kids these days, they don't... don't _appreciate_ anything. Hmmm..." He scratched his chin, "What's your plan then?"

"Umm... well... I respect that you're not trying to... flames... you know?" he gave a nervous laugh, shook his head, and then quickly changed the subject, "My plan? ...Well, I know I have to look for it... I could sneak up behind them and snatch it and run, I guess..."

A stoic look formed on the blue-flame-haired man's face,"Mmm-hmm, mm-hm, interesting, interesting. I... I never would've thought of it, genius. Braaaaavo."

The flames burst back up, turning to crimson and orange. The now-red man grabbed a figure from the table, crushing it in a fit of rage, "DO BE MORE IMAGINATIVE!! OF COURSE WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR IT!!! But then again how many parachute-panted-spiky-haired boys do we have in this universe?! ONE! UNO!"

The figure recoiled again, looking horrified, "Okayokay I'll find the kid and... stab them? I dunno!" He paused, "...Wait. Why would he wear a parachute for pants?"

The man at the table calmed down once more, "...Well. They look like those pants which are called that, parachute pants."

"Oh. Okay..."

The man frowned, "Stab him... That sounds great. Hmm, stabbity-stab-stab-stab, right? I mean, it's gotta be more than once..."

"...But what if I only needed to do it once?"

"Oh. Well... umm, just take the keyblade and RUN! But, it automatically disappears on its own..." the man stood up and begun pacing around in thought, "It goes all Tinkerbell-ish when it does that and it just... disappears! Hmmm."

"...Well, if the wielder's... ya know... it probably won't disappear, right?" the figure's voice lowered as they looked dumbfounded, "...and what's a tinkerbell."

The man waved his hand, "Cute fairy thing.

"You may have a point, my dear tardy friend," he chuckled and proceeded to glare, "BUT WHAT IF YOU'RE WRONG? Are _you_ gonna take the blame? Cause... if he's dead and the Keyblade goes whoosh. How're we gonna get it THEN?

"...AGH, NEVERMIND! This conversation could clearly go on forever..."

"...Yeah," the enigma gave a nod, "You want me to go now, then?"

The blue-fire-haired man folded his arms, "What? You don't like my company? Wanna..." that creepy smile returned, spreading wide across his features, "Leave. so. soon?"

The enigma gulped and stared down at the table, "...Y-Yeah. I think I do... Ya know, get it to you earlier and everything?"

"AH. NOW YOU'RE THINKING," Suddenly, the man burst into quite the maniacal laugh so loud and odd. He quickly stopped, however, and gave a cough.

"Ack... Y-yeah yeah, you go do that thing with the weird kid," he waved his hand as if to shoo the enigma off, "And... uhh... If you do fail... I'll be waiting..." The man grinned once again.

"Umm... alrighty then..."

And the enigma sped out of the room, mumbling something about 'seductive smile is really really scary'.

--------

"Aw, c'mon! You know you wanna fight, blondie!"

"But it's not right!"

The huge Olympus Coliseum stadium was filled to the rim with people spilling out of it. Many sat in the golden stands, while some stood by the door back into the lobby. A fight was going on in the center, magic barriers surrounding the sand-coloured battle ground. Suddenly, the barriers shattered.

The battle was over.

"THE WINNER!" a voice screamed as the fist of the tall, bulky warrior burst into the air. The crowd echoed in excitement, screaming and stomping their feet.

Ven just stared down at the arena, looking pensive and stoic.

It wasn't right! He wasn't Sora; he didn't even know what Sora looked like! That satyr was wrong and the whole past scene was bugging the blonde like crazy.

"I don't even know who he is!" Ven exclaimed after a moment, giving a grumble.

Raynie's clapping hands slowed their tempo and her mako blue eyes glanced over at Ven. She frowned and raised a brow, "And it matters? That guy sounds freakin' picky; just be glad that you actually _get_ to fight..."

Ven folded his arms, "But what if I don't want to fight?"

Raynie turned to the side, mischievously grinning, "Aw, c'mon! Fighting's fun!"

"Not really," the blonde shook his head, "But we can't really help _not_ fighting. All fighting does is defeat Heartless and Nobodies."

"But, this is fun! 'specially when it's not a stupid Heartless or... a stalker fish."

Ven raised a brow, "_Stalker fish_?"

"Those white things! They look like fish and they _stalk you_!"

Ven rubbed his temple, "They're called Nobodies. Those are the Dusks."

Raynie folded her arms and frowned, "I'm still calling them stalker fish."

"Whatever."

Ven stared down at the arena, "...How about you fight and I'll sit here?"

"How about 'no'? This is gonna be fun and you're gonna be a stick in the mud if you don't come along!" A mischievous grin formed on Raynie's tan face.

"But I don't want to fight!"

"Then I'll drag you! It's not that bad!"

"The next battle is about to begin!" the voice echoed throughout the arena as someone on the ground spoke into a microphone. The figure looked down at a clipboard, just as several people (including Raynie) looked down at something written on the back of their hands.

"Competitors 205 and 206, please come to the stadium!"

"That's us!" Raynie exclaimed with a grin, "C'mon, blondie... Let's go!"

"Raynie!!" Ven exclaimed after he realized that she grabbed his vest collar and was pulling him along with her, looking very content as she rushed to the arena.

"Stop it!"

"Make me!"

Ven growled as Raynie stuck out her tongue at him, just as they stepped into the arena.

Raynie relinquished her grasp and straightened her gloves, staring up around. Ven grumbled and fixed his vest and the belts crossed over his torso.

"Don't want to fight..." the boy snapped in a mumble.

"'course ya do! It's fun!" a grin spread across the girl's face.

"Not very fun when you've got a billion Heartless trying to claw at you..."

"And this isn't going to be that. Lighten up!"

The ground gave a shake. A rumble. Was this an _earthquake?_

Ven stared down at the ground, watching as his shoes motioned aimlessly along with the shake. Raynie furrowed her brow and glanced around, looking perplexed.

"Wow... This seems big," she mused while scratching the side of her head.

A scream. It echoed from the crowd. Many followed behind.

Ven and Raynie turned their gaze from before them to the stands. Everybody was running! Why? Was something wrong?

A low growl emitted overhead. Ven felt a chill down his spine. Raynie took a step back.

They both stared up, looking baffled as a hot rush of air pushed through them. Two bursts of air followed behind as a low growl came from above them.

"What is _that_!?" Raynie exclaimed as the two started to recoil back.

A dog! A giant black dog with three heads, all identical, towered over them. Red slits for eyes stared at the two teens, their giant, round, black noes taking in each of their scents. Nasty, sharp, yellow teeth snapped lightly as the dog swayed side to side and each of their perfectly triangle ears twitched very few moments.

This dog was huge! It was indeed a monster; it could barely stand in the arena!

At the sight of the creature, people jumped up and ran. Screaming, rushing to get away. Obviously, to them, it was terrifying.

"CERBERUS!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"...What _is_ that?!" Raynie repeated again, giving Ven's arms a light punch.

"Ow!" Ven cringed, rubbing his arm, "What was _that_ for?!"

"Answer my question!" snapped Raynie.

"It's Hades' pet," Ven mused while rubbing his arm and staring up at the dog, "...And Hades rules the Underworld. No wonder they're scared!"

"Oh, and how'd you know that?" Raynie questioned with a raised brow, putting her fists on her hips.

Ven turned his gaze over to Raynie and simply shrugged, looking oblivious. "I don't really know."

"What!?" she snapped, "You can't randomly know things without even going to places! It's against the laws of characters!"

"Then how'd you know that I haven't been to the Underworld!?"

"_Have you_!?"

"...No!"

"GARY-STU!"

"I'm a _canon character_!"

"That doesn't change anything!" Raynie viciously pointed at Ven, "GARY-STU GARY-STU GARY-STU!"

Ven cursed as he glared over at Raynie, "Shut up!"

The boy glanced around. The barrier around the arena was up. There was no escaping.

"...We gotta fight."

He put his hands behind his back and twirled his wrists as if something was in his grasp. With twin flashes of light, his keyblades reappeared in his grasp, the blades pointed behind him. He bent down, ready to attack.

"No, really? _Genius_."

Raynie smirked as she turned to the side and put her fists up. Ready, too.

The giant dog leaned up towards the sky, the three heads giving an identical howl in unison.

"GO!"

The dog pushed forwards, just as the two teens rushed to begin the attack.

--------

"Adyn!"

She had called his name. No answer. She headed down a path to find him, still calling his name. No answer. Where did he go?

Rena glanced around, wandering aimlessly down a path in this eerie place. She wanted nothing more than to get out of there; leave this place behind and make a run for it. But, what if Adyn was here? She couldn't leave him there all by himself! She had to find him!

The tomboy pulled to a stop and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"_Adyn_!" she exclaimed.

She stood there, waiting for an answer back. _Nothing_.

"Where is he...?" she asked wearily. Rena grabbed the bottom of her shirt with both hands and started fiddling with the seam nervously, all while giving a whimper.

This part was just as creepy as the other places. A long, winding path with a tall ceiling and narrow walls on either side. It was very tall here, but also horribly empty. She had been walking down the path and seemed like ages; did it ever end?

It twitched.

Rena blinked, staring down at her pocket. Something was... moving?

She could hear a muffled of something and whatever was in her pocket looked like a ball. Moving and twirling around. Suddenly, it stopped.

Rena found herself laughing out loud in the middle of this creepy place. _Laughing_, of all things! She was scared; why would she be laughing?

"That tickles!" she giggled as she tried to reach down into her pocket. Oddly enough, there was nothing in there anymore.

"Hey!"

"Over here!"

That tickling stopped and so did Rena's odd laughing. Rena's palm pushed open and she studied what was now in her hand.

A ball of fur? The ball unrolled and two little 'rodents' sat in her palm, looking bewildered. They glanced up.

"...Hi!" the two creatures smiled and picked up their paws, giving Rena a wave. One gave a yawn, the one with the big red nose.

Rena blinked, staring at the two little chipmunks now sitting in the palm of her hand.

"Umm..." she rubbed the side of her nose, "What're you guys doin'?"

The two chipmunks stared up, "Uhhh..."

They were Chip and Dale; the little chipmunks from the gummi ship! What they were doing there was beyond her, but at least there was someone she knew in this place now. She gave a sigh of relief at the thought.

"Oh!" Chip exclaimed with a smile, "When Raynie asked us to go in the teeny ships..."

"We put 'em on auto-pilot..." continued Dale as he rubbed his big red nose.

"And hid in your pocket!" Chip waved his little paws around.

"It's comfy in there, too!" Dale gave a drowsy smile, his half-opened eyes showing that he was quite sleepy.

"Oh... okay..." Rena blinked once again, looking perplexed. Well, it _was_ company, but the fact there were two little chipmunks in her pocket weirded her out a bit.

"Umm..." she scratched the side of her head and glanced to the side, "You guys haven't seen Adyn, have you?"

"Nope!" the chipmunks exclaimed in unison with a smile.

"I can't find him..." Rena frowned with a gulp, "And this place is _really_ creepy..."

"Don't worry!" Chip exclaimed.

"We can help ya find him!"

"WE'RE RESCUE RANGERS!" the two chipmunks grinned in unison.

"...What's a rescue ranger?" Rena questioned with a naif expression.

Chip and Dale glanced at each other, "Ummm..."

"It's like..." Chip begun.

"Detectives!" continued Dale.

"...What's a detective?" Rena looked oblivious again.

"It's like a superhero?" Chip and Dale stated together, both giving shrugs.

"Really!?" Rena exclaimed in excitement, "Mini chipmunks superheroes?"

"...Yeah, sure. Guess ya could say that," the two shrugged again.

"Cool!" Rena gave a wide grin.

Chip and Dale shook their heads, mumbling to each other about 'wow, this kid is weird'. They climbed up on Rena's shoulder and pointed forwards.

"Let's go look for him!"

And they marched forwards. Rena headed down the dreary pathway with Chip and Dale, whom both now climbed onto her head and sat.

Rena headed into place after place, looking around and calling out 'Adyn!' during the few minutes she stood in each place. Chip and Dale cupped their paws around their mouths, their squeaky voices exclaiming 'Adyn!' as loud as they could.

They checked out, what seemed to, a cavern of sorts; nothing there. They turned around and checked down another path in the previous place; nothing there. They turned back and looked in that cavern again; _nothing_.

Dread begun to fill up inside of Rena as she walked into the next area. He had to be there! Just walking into this place screamed: 'this is the end of the line'.

It was a winding path up into a wall with a large hole in it. The path was wide and large and also hovered over the air. It hovered over a very strange sight: a green river! A _glowing_, green river... The whole atmosphere here, especially with the river, made it just seem colder than the rest of the world.

Standing in this place made everything feel bleak and hopeless. The moans coming from below, on the other hand, heightened your anxiety.

"...Adyn?" Rena questioned with a gulp, afraid to speak up in this place.

The tomboy turned her gaze and stared down at the river below.

"Whoa..." she mumbled, as Chip and Dale leaned forwards to get a better look.

"Weird!" Chip exclaimed.

"Kinda creepy, too!" Dale nodded with a shudder.

"Yeah," Rena said with another gulp, "Let's hurry up..."

Rena pushed forwards, Chip and Dale sitting up straight and glancing all around the place, and continued searching for her friend.

"Adyn!" she exclaimed, though it was much softer than before, "Where are you...?"

She blinked as she looked down into the river. She could see people down there. Narrowing her eyes, she searched.

Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"...Adyn?"

A chill.

Rena froze. Something behind her? She gulped. A chill ran down her spine.

She glanced behind her and found nothing.

Gulping. "C-C'mon..."

She was definitely shaken now. All she had to do was turn around and walk through that exit. Easy enough, right? She gave a weak grin and took a deep breath, now very willing to _run_ out of there.

"Hm."

Rena blinked, "You say something, ya guys?"

Chip and Dale both shook their heads in unison.

"Well! I'd say he's sure enjoying himself down there, kid."

Rena froze. She turned her gaze.

He turned his head slowly. Grinning maliciously.

"Wanna go join him?"

It was a man, _maybe_; they looked too quirky to be considered 'normal'. A crooked and sharp nose, a long but rounded chin, a very thin and long face, and odd pointed ears. Blue flames flickered, the top of their skull seeming to be covered in the flames, and reached towards the sky; the flames acted like they were supposed to be 'hair'. They had piercing yellow eyes that stared in discontent and wore a strange, dark blue robe of sorts; they actually looked like they were floating... Bony fingers, a thick neck, dagger-like teeth, and the oddest thing of all?

They had _blue _skin.

"AHH!" The two chipmunks and the girl screamed with fright, recoiling back and trying to hide.

"C'mon!" the man snapped, looking angry, "Why does everybody always do _that!?_"

Rena froze and blinked. She stood up straight, "Oh. Uhh." She scratched the side of her head. "Sorries."

The situation became lighter; she didn't feel so scared anymore. However, that guy was admittedly a bit creepy. She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head a bit and putting her index finger and thumb under her chin.

"Hey..." She turned to Chip and Dale, "He kinda looks like a... pop... sicle..."

The two narrowed their eyes. Then nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah!" Chip agreed.

"He kinda does!" Dale gave a nod.

The man's eyebrows dropped down. "Popsicle?"

Chip, Dale, and Rena nodded in unison.

All of a sudden, he blazing with fire! The flames spread across his shoulders and his flame hair grew taller. His skin and 'hair' orange. He was very angry! The trio recoiled nervously at the sight.

"DOES A POPSICLE RULE THE UNDERWORLD?! I DON'T THINK SO."

A moment later, he turned around and took a deep breath, running a thin hand across the top of his head. "Ahem."

Back to his blue self, he turned back around, now grinning. "Look, we got of on the _wrooong_ track." He extended his hand out to Rena, "I'm Hades. Pleasure to meet ya, 'kid'."

"Ummm..." Rena looked at the hand rather apathetically. "Okies..."

She grinned. "Nice to meet ya, Mr. Popsicle man. Mmkay, I'm gonna go look for my friend now!" She took a step to the side and begun to stride past Hades, "Adynnnn! Where are you...

"...AH!"

A blue wall of fire blocked her path and nearly scorched the tip of her nose! She jumped back, heart pounding wildly in her throat. Defensively, she tightened her grasp.

"Tsk tsk. If you... uhh... haven't caught on, which obviously you haven't..." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms, taking a stride forwards, "I'm the boss around here, the head honcho, kid. Soooo-"

He paused and glanced down at Rena. The tomboy looked nervous as she glanced back. She fiddled with something in her hand, before moving her hands behind her back and turning around.

His eye began to twitch. He rubbed his temples. "Ohh, this can't be happening... HAHAHA. WHAT LUCK! YOU." He pointed a thin finger at Rena; she jumped back when he did. "You have the stupid key!"

Suddenly, Hades let out a loud, maniacal laugh. It was loud and rough, so rough that he started into a fit of coughs.

"Ho-- ld-- it-- right-- THERE!"

"Butbutbut!" Rena froze, lifting up her hands. "I don't got a stupid key, Mr. Popsicle man!" She paused. Then, she held her arm out, holding up her index finger and thumb; she tried to make the space between the two fingers about the size of a small key.

The man cleared his throat, straightened himself, and managed to scoot closer to the girl, "OH. REALLY? Are you accusing me of being blind now? First I'm a popsicle and now... By the way, stop calling me Mr. Popsicle man, it's annoying... I'm not seeing well." He leaned down, nose-to-nose with the tomboy. "I DEFINITELY saw that irritated shine of that stupid key!"

He recoiled, looking cool.

She raised a brow, looking confused. "Uhh... no... I don't got a shiny key thing. I do got this th--" Rena stopped and stared up at him.

He wiggled his fingers in the air, as if pulling strings, and stopped abruptly.

"...Unless."

He smirked maliciously. "Want your friend back? Annie was his name? Or was it... uhh... Or was it... uhh... I know it starts with an 'A'..." He tapped his chin, placing an arm behind his back. He stared off into space, as if he had forgotten what he was doing. "Well... It was A... then... hmmm..."

"...Ah! no! his name's not 'A'!" She furrowed a brow, "It's Adyn! A-D-Y-N! _Adyn_!"

"Oh, I knew that! Adyn, yea, yea, sure, sure, whatever." He waved his hand.

"So, do you wanna see him or not? Because ah..." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I do believe he's getting farther and farther-- Ohhh, who knows if he's already gone! And you're too late! HA. I mean... _I_ KNOW, but... do you? Huh? Do ya? NO? I DIDN'T THINK SO."

Suddenly, he looked very smug, "So, your friend or the KEY. PICK!"

Rena looked very confused now, "But I don't got a key!" She put her hands behind her back, beginning to sway side to side, "And what happened to Adyn?"

"Let's just say he's swimming along with... well, no other way to say it, dead people."

Rena gulped. "Why's Adyn swimming with... that!? That's creepy!" She looked down at the river. "He should get out of there..."

The man's voice lowered, "Maybe 'cause I pushed him... a little..."

He then looked very confused himself. "...No key. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, hmmm..." He glared over at Rena, who gave a yelp when he did, "Or maybe YOU WERE. Better hurry with MY key, kid, cause your friend's time is running out!"

With haste, she turned her gaze back to Hades. "And I don't have a key thing!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE--?!"

She tapped her chin, looking pensive. "But... umm... I got this thing..."

Hades' yellow eyes lit up with the 'irritated shine'.

"_Not_ a key. KeyBLADE!"

He stopped, stared at the sapphire and silver keyblade in Rena's grasp as she held it out in front of her.

The man slapped his face twice after standing there silently for a moment. "My mistake. I meant key_blade_."

Suddenly, his face became contorted with anger. Fire begun to billow around him. "NOW GIVE IT OR YOUR FRIEND DIES! Well... he'll be... dead... ERRR. YEAH. DEADER."

At first, Rena jumped back and grimaced at the heat. But, a moment later, she stood up straight and grin.

"Okies! Here ya go!" Without hesitation, she tossed her weapon to the man.

With haste, Hades caught it. "AHA! HA!" Suddenly, he let out a fit of crazed laughter, staring at the weapon in delight.

But, he stopped. His laughter slowed. He stared at the weapon in a frown.

He knocked on the weapon with his hand, tapped it, poked it, and even started biting the thing. He hit the key on the ground several times before looking at it again.

"T-This... this isn't it..." His right eye begun to twitch. "This... ahh..."

He looked down at Rena with a serious face, now monotone. "Wrong key, brat."

Rena gulped.

The key was ignited with blue fire slowly. Just as anger seemed to creepy ever so slowly up his face; much like a gradient.

"Where's the real one? Huh? You think you're gonna fool me with this?! I WANT THE SPIKEY-KID'S KEYBLADE. NOT THIS!"

The key, out of defense, disappeared and reappeared in its wielder's grasp. She gave a yelp, fumbling with the hot weapon. "Umumum... s-sorries... I don't have that one..."

Hades was turning orange now. "THEN WHERE IS IT!?"

Rena looked off to the side nervously. "I-I dunno!"

"OF COURSE YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS!" He gave an insane laugh.

"But I d--"

She didn't bother to finish her sentence.

Out of breath, Rena fell to her knees. Chip and Dale jumped off of her shoulder, looking just as frightened as she was.

"We gotta get out of here!"

A moment ago, Rena noticed the wall of blue fire from before had disappeared. She turned to make a run for it, just as that man had turned orange and started to scream. Chip, Dale, nor Rena dared to look back at what had happened then. They were now in the safety of a cave before the pathway, sitting in a corner in the dark.

"I know! I know..." Rena sat up straight and hugged her knees. "B-but we gotta save Adyn!"

Chip and Dale turned and raised a brow. "We can't!"

"Huh?"

"Remember what he said?"

"...That wasn't right!

"...Nothing bad's happened to him!" She gave a nod. "He's alright. But he's still here somewhere..."

Her eyes were bright with determination. She didn't believe what that guy was saying; he just wanted a keyblade and must've been lying. At least, that's what she believed.

"...But, we gotta find Ven and Raynie first!"

Rena put out a hand for Chip and Dale to climb up. They scurried up her arm, onto her shoulder, and slid into her hood. She jumped up and, without hesitation, ran off back towards the exit from this dark and creepy place.

_Just wait a little longer, Adyn... I'll find ya!_


	13. Shard 010: Speeding Spirit

**010 + SPEEDING SPIRIT**

"Aw c'mon already!"

Breathless and stumbling. This fight was _brutal_. It should've been easy, but it certainly wasn't; after all, a novice fighter had easily defeated this thing before!

Raynie put up her fists, swaying from side to side as she stood with her feet standing wide apart; she looked like she was about to fall at any second.

She smirked.

"Ya chicken, ya stupid _mutt_!? C'mon! _Bite me_!"

The monstrous, jet black dog towered over Raynie, its three heads snapping in unison. It looked unscathed; the complete opposite of her. There was no sign that it was harmed at all!

In unison, the three drooling mouths licked their lips and took a harsh step forwards. Towering over Raynie, teeth snapping.

She stared wide-eyed at Cerberus, giving a gulp.

"...Kay, maybe not..." Raynie gave a nervous laugh.

A howl. A _painful_ howl. She stared up at the creature as it started to sway, whining in pain.

Suddenly, it fell and didn't budge.

"...Took ya long enough!" She furrowed her brow, glaring over at a small figure standing up, and stumbling, from besides Cerberus.

Ven!

In his grasp were his two weapons, both covered in a nasty, sludgy goo that slapped onto the ground. His shoulders slumped, his feet far apart; he looked just as tired as Raynie did.

Without a word, he simply raised his hand and curled his fingers, as if waving. At the sight, Raynie grumbled and reached into her pocket, while stepping closer to the boy.

She stopped before him with a green orb in her grasp.

"Heal!"

Ven felt refreshed with a green light swirled around him, a transparent, green-ish yellow bell swinging over his head. He no longer felt tired and all of his cuts and scoffs were gone.

"Thanks," he said weakly with a nod. He raised up one of his keyblades (only after throwing some of the goo off of it) and pointed it at Raynie.

"Cure."

The same, though much weaker, green swirl and oversized bell swirled and jingled over Raynie. The light and the bell quickly disappeared, Raynie feeling refreshed; though she was still slouching a bit.

A grumble rumbled in her abdomen, another growl coming from Ven's stomach a second later.

"Uhh..." Raynie started mumbling about '_yakitori_', "You don't have any food, do you?"

"And I don't know any magic involving food either." Ven grinned, sounding sarcastic.

"But there's materia! Materia can do anything! Let's see..." She started rummaging through her pockets, searching for a materia of some sort.

But, as she did, people begun to wander back into the stadium. They stared in awe, surprise, and curiosity. Their muttered words made them seem amazed by this whole ordeal.

Cerberus hadn't been defeated since two years ago. People were terrified of the creature when no one could defeat it. But, those two actually defeated the dog!

Suddenly, a slow round of clapping came, picking up speed as the crowd looked into the arena. There were murmurs of the word 'hero' being tossed around. These guys thought they were real heros!

The magic shield raised up; both Raynie and Ven were more than happy to escape.

"Hey!"

The patting of footsteps.

"You can't go in there, pipsqueak!"

Whomever was running had ignored them, rushing into the arena with haste. They didn't stop in their rush. Their feet didn't halt in their run.

Until they stopped before the two fighters in the arena.

Without a word, they turned around and grabbed Raynie and Ven's hands. Then attempted to run in the other direction, attempting to drag them along.

"Hey!"

Neither Raynie nor Ven budged. Either they didn't want to move or the person trying to drag them wasn't strong enough.

It was definitely the later.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon!"

"Rena, what's wrong?"

"We gotta hurry!!"

Rena made a bit of a fool of herself: she was trying to drag the two along, but all she was doing was sliding across the ground and staying in one place.

Out of frustration, Ven wiggled his hand out of Rena's grasp and spun her around, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he repeated with a stern tone.

She looked rushed and breathless, concerned and terrified. Gasping for air, she spoke in between breathes.

"Adyn's... missing..."

"...Oh."

Ven's arms fell to his sides until he raised a hand to scratch his head.

"Well... umm... we better get going then."

Raynie raised a brow. "To find him?"

Ven gave a scoff. "Of course not..."

"Ven!" Rena protested with a growl. "We gotta find him! He could be in lots of trouble!"

"But he's..." He paused, biting his lip. Nobody believed what he thought Adyn was. "..._weird_. He shouldn't have joined us in the first place."

"So, we're gonna leave him there...?" Rena glanced down at the ground, scoffing her oversized, round, black shoes on the tan concrete.

"..._Yeah_."

"Aw c'mon!" Raynie stepped in, folding her arms. "He's not bad. You're just being weird. We have to go find him!"

"No, we don't!"

"And why not?"

Ven lowered his voice. "Remember the thing I said about... you know... him being a Heartless?"

"And that can't happen. Stop being so weird!"

Ven gave a fierce grumble.

After the announcement of the next contestants in the tournament, Raynie, Rena, and Ven stepped out of the arena and headed off to the side.

"We're going to find Adyn," Raynie stated, still folding her arms. Suddenly, she spun around and pointed a finger at Ven's nose. "And you're not going to complain! 'Kay?"

With one more grumble, Ven frowned. "Alright... but I'm still sticking to what I said."

"Fine then." Raynie shifted her gaze over to Rena. "So, what happened?"

"Umm..." Rena recoiled and stared at the ground nervously. She threw her hands into the pockets on her vest. "Well... Adyn and me were outside and we kinda went down their stair thingy... Then we were in this really dark creepy place..."

"The _Underworld_?" Ven raised a brow. "You went down there?"

"I think so..."

"Rena!!"

The tomboy recoiled as Raynie towered over her, arms by her sides and fists clenched. She looked quite angry, _furious_ that Rena did that.

"Why'd you go there!?"

"I-I dunno!" Rena was very tempted to pull her hood over her head as Raynie's ferocious mako blue gaze stared down at her. She lowered herself, looking frightened, and gulped. "I-I thought something cool was there... but there wasn't..."

After a moment of Raynie loosening up and Ven simply staring, Rena got the courage to continue on.

"...And I was standing around in this creepy place and I went to go and... Adyn wasn't there! I thought he was around there, so I went to look for him... Chip and Dale helped!"

"...Are you serious?" Raynie raised a brow.

Rena gave a nod. "Yeah..."

"Chip! Dale!"

Rena could feel something tumbling around in her hood. All of a sudden, it stopped.

"Get out here!"

The tomboy cringed as the two little chipmunks scampered onto the top of her head. They both tunneled into her hair and tried to hide behind her messy spikes.

Raynie put her fists on her hips and raised a brow as she stared at the two chipmunks. "How'd you guys end up with Rena?"

"Umm..." The two lowered themselves, trying hard to hide.

Chip spoke first, sounding nervous. "Remember the teeny ships?"

"Yeah! Remember that...?" added Dale. They both gave a nervous laugh in unison.

"...Were you two actually piloting those?" Raynie questioned.

"Of course!" Dale nodded.

Chip rubbed his nose with his paw. "Why wouldn't we?"

"...I smell a lie."

Immediately, Chip and Dale jumped up from their hiding spot, glaring at Raynie. "Nu-uh!"

"Umm..." Rena put her right hand in her left, rocking back and forth on her shoes. "They said they hid in my pocket after they turned on the teeny ships..."

"Hey! We didn't do that!"

"Of course, you didn't!" Raynie took a step forwards. "And why would I be asking you to jump in my pocket and hide there until we get back to the ship?

"Little, squeaky liars!"

Chip and Dale screamed a yelp as Raynie grabbed them off of Rena's head. Immediately, she shoved them in her belt's pouch, folded her arms, and gave a huff.

"Stay there 'til we get back to the ship!"

After a few moments of silence, Raynie started tapping her foot.

"...Hurry up and finish this, so we can get going!"

Rena jumped. "O-okay..."

She scratched her chin. "Chip, Dale, and me went to go look for Adyn and we ended up over by this river thing. I looked in the river and I think I saw Adyn..."

Ven raised a brow, crossing his arms in a pensive manner. He shifted his weight over to his right foot. "Did the river happen to be green?"

Rena glanced down at her shoes. "Umm... yeah, it was..."

The boy shook his head. "Then there's no point going there. We won't be able to find him now."

"Of course there's a point!" Rena jumped up, standing on her toes in front of Ven. She glared at him. "We have to find Adyn and rescue him!"

"Well..." Raynie had folded her arms and leaned her head on her hand. "Getting him out of a river shouldn't be too hard..."

"Too hard?" Ven rubbed his temples and gave a scoff. "It won't even happ--!"

"C'mon, blondie! We're going to find him!"

Ven nearly fell back in a dumbfounded manner. Both Raynie and Rena had already turned and walked off; he actually didn't even know where they were! He could hear their voices coming from where the lobby was and made a run for it.

"H-Hey!" The boy ran into the lobby, stopping behind Raynie and Rena as they walked. "There's no point in that!"

Raynie swirled around and put her fists on her hips, slyly grinning. "And you're a chicken!"

Ven grumbled when she stuck his tongue out at him. Folding his arms and grumbling with defeat, he trotted behind Raynie and Rena as they walked out of the lobby and into the courtyard, simply walking forwards towards a large exit-way.

--------

Back in the Underworld again. The entire place was creepy; a place none of them wanted to be in at that moment. Rena glanced around nervously, Raynie seemed a bit edgy, while Ven wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave.

They were walking down a long path that had tall, rocky walls surrounding it; it made you feel claustrophobic.

The trio stepped down the path, anxious to leave this place, and never said a word. Rena glanced up, the tense silence deeply bugging her. She put her hands behind her back and looked up as she walked.

"Umm... Was the tour-ee-na-mint thingy... _cool_?"

Raynie scratched the side of her head with her fingerlessly gloved hand. "Kinda crazy, actually..."

Ven's shoulders shrugged. "Wasn't really that fun."

Rena looked dumbfounded. "...Butbutbut! It's supposed to be fun!"

"Really?" Ven kept his electric blue eyes looking forwards and cocked his head a bit. "Getting attacked by a gigantic dog isn't my idea of fun."

She stumbled upon hearing that. "A-a giant _dog_...?"

Raynie folded her arms. "That's what happened!"

All of a sudden, Rena looked very uneasy. She whimpered, mumbling to herself about not wanting to fight so badly.

Trot. Trot. Trot.

The trio made their way down the path, sliding through a dark entryway and into a dimly lit cavern. The place had a low ceiling and strange torches filled with blue fire. Upon entering the cool, cave-like area, Raynie gave a shudder.

"Aw man..." She studied their surroundings, mako blue eyes glancing around wildly. "This place is givin' me the creeps..."

The low ceiling, the cool blue rock, the dim lighting, the stalagmites and stalactites, and the overall eerie feeling gave everyone a sudder.

"Yeah." Ven glanced around, seeming a bit nervous. "Let's hurry u--"

Trot. Trot. Trot.

A faster run now. Ven glanced forwards curiously.

"Uhh..." He seemed dumbfounded. "Rena, what're you doing?"

"Walking faster!" Rena kept at in a walking stance, but was moving much faster now. She seemed the most freaked out, especially since she remembered all of the crazy stuff that happened when she was here.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon!" the tomboy beaconed, waving a hand as she stepped towards the next area.

"C'mon blondie!" Raynie swirled around and raced forwards. Ven, definitely not wanting to be left behind, followed after the two.

They soon came upon that dreadful cavern, walking across the narrow path apprehensively. The green glow against the walls only added a more harsh and eerie feeling to the place. They had to hurry and find Adyn, then run to get out of there!

Eagerly, Rena rushed to the edge of the path and scanned the green river with haste. Raynie folded her arms, tapping her foot, while Ven simply glanced around the sinister cavern.

"Umm..."

After a few moments, Rena ended up stepping to the other side of the path, scanning that side of the river. She raised her hand to her neck, scratching in a pensive manner, and immediately rushed to the other side.

"No no no..." she muttered, looking worried.

"Can't find him?" Ven raised a brow, his electric blue orbs shifting onto the tomboy.

"Of course I can!" Rena nearly jumped when she snapped her gaze onto him. "I can and _will_!"

Despite her determined tone, she didn't seem too confident. She glanced back down at the river and looked more and more disheartened. A few more minutes of searching and running back and forth across the path. At last, she gave a defeated sigh.

There was no sign of him. Adyn was _nowhere_.

"I-I..." she whimpered. "I can't find him..."

"See?" Ven gave a frustrated sigh. "Waste of time..."

"Okay, maybe it is." Raynie couldn't help but agree with him as she rubbed her temples. Wandering into a dark and very creepy place to find someone and then having no luck at all? Definitely a waste of time.

"But he's gotta be here somewhere!" Rena clenched her fists and glanced up at Ven and Raynie, her gaze looking less and less determined. She finally gulped and stared at her shoes. "I know he is..."

"He was in that river, wasn't he?" Ven cocked his head to the side.

Rena scuffed her shoe against the ground. "Yeah, but he isn't now..."

"If he was in there before," he folded his arms and pointed to the river. "Then we won't find him or be able to save him, anyways."

Gaze jerking up, she stared at Ven ferociously. "Why not!? You just gotta get in there and get him out!" Rena glanced down at the river and suddenly looked weary. There was no way to get into the river without jumping into it; but how could you get out afterwards?

"Somehow..." she continued in a disheartened tone.

"C'mon." Ven whirled around and waved a hand, beaconing Raynie and Rena to follow behind. "We gotta go find the keyhole still..."

Rena watched as Ven simply walked off, now feeling more helpless than ever.

She had to find Adyn and she knew he was here somewhere, but she couldn't seem to persuade anybody... Despite being disheartened, she still had to try and find him; she wasn't going to leave without Adyn!

"...R-Raynie!" She shifted her gaze to Raynie with haste. "Can we look around for him? He's gotta be here somewhere!"

Raynie raised a brow and folded her arms, lightly scoffing her foot against the ground. "And how do you even know he's here?"

"I... don't..." She frowned. "But I know he's here. He didn't walk back into that Collie-a-see-um place. We would've found him by now!"

"We would've found him by now here, too!" Ven whirled around, with a grumble.

He was getting more and more frustrated; he didn't want to find Adyn and he didn't want to be in this creepy place!

"We'll just look for him in the Coliseum. Keyhole first, though. Got it?"

"Okies..." Rena cringed as Ven's intense blue orbs bared right into her. She nodded weakly, shifting her gaze. "But, if we don't find him in that place, can we come back here and look?"

No. He really, _really_ wanted to scream 'No!' and walk off. However, Raynie's own intense gaze said otherwise. He jumped as she stared at him.

Unlike the blonde-haired-boy, she knew they had to find Adyn. No, she didn't want to go walking around this place anymore (though none of them actually wanted to), but they _did_ have to find him.

"I..." Ven cringed. "guess..."

"Okayokay!" Ecstatic, Rena grinned. She ran past Ven and Raynie and waved her hand after she slowed before them. "Let's hurry up!"

Ven gave a fierce grumble, looking defeated. Raynie rubbed his defeat in when she punched him in the arm, smiling as she stepped past. Cringing and rubbing his arm, the boy followed behind.

The trio hurried to escape from the eerie cavern, trotting briskly across the dark teal path; the walk was short and simple. Soon, they found themselves before the open entryway back into the Inner Chamber.

"Ow!"

All of a sudden, Rena found herself stumbling back. Hand rubbing her nose vigourously, she stared at the entryway.

She could hear footsteps behind her. Raynie stopped behind the young girl and quizzically raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Bumped my nose..." said Rena, her voice muffled and nasally; she sounded like she had suddenly gained a stuffy nose!

Raynie placed her fists on her hips and glanced down at the girl. She grinned mischievously. "You can't walk in a straight line, can ya?"

"'course I can!" Rena threw her arm to her side and glared at Raynie. "See?"

The tomboy took a step forwards, her deep blue eyes focused on the entryway. She stepped forwards, as normal, but soon found herself bumping her nose and stumbling back. It was as if she walked into the hard wall instead of through the entrance!

"Owww!"

"See?" Raynie smirked. "Told ya!"

"Try it!" Rena snapped, holding her nose once again.

"Alright alright..." Raynie gave a sigh and rubbed her neck. She stepped forwards, walking with the intention of stepping through the entrance. All of a sudden, she stumbled back.

"Ow!" The teen threw her gloved hand over her nose defensively.

Rena grinned and pointed forcibly with an uncovered index finger at the tan-toned girl. "See? I _can_ walk straight! You can't!"

Raynie's mako blue eyes narrowed. "I can too walk in a straight line! This place is just funny!" She swirled around and studied the entrance.

"There's something there." Ven piped up behind Raynie and Rena. He looked pensive, his index finger curled around his peach-toned chin. He stepped forwards with an outstretched hand. He tried to place it through the entryway.

It looked as if it were floating in mid-air and was unable to push forwards any further.

"Hey, it's shiny..." Raynie glanced from behind him, realizing that a green glow from the river was shining on the entryway.

"_Glass_." His outstretched hand turned into a fist and he lightly knocked. A sweet, hollow sound lightly played along with that knock.

The shining light that hovered in the entryway, the reason why Raynie and Rena were bashing their noses against _nothing_ at all: there was glass there!

The boy suddenly felt quite uneasy. He whirled around; though he didn't show it very well, the panicked look in his electric blue orbs said something his expression did not. Ven stared at them both and then at his fingertips.

He gulped. "Either somebody isn't allowed to get into this place or somebody doesn't want us leaving..."

"I'd say the later, blondie."

A cool voice.

Ven's panicked eyes stared forwards and narrowed. Raynie's gaze snapped behind; Rena's suddenly afraid glance followed.

Five twin swirls of darkness appeared on the pathway as that cool, cocky voice snickered. The portals closed and revealed the black cloaked figures, three with their hoods pulled over their face.

Ven defensively stepped forwards to the front of the group and snarled. Fingers twitching, two twin light shapes formed in his grasp harshly, taking the shape of his keyblades.

"Man, you're grumpy." A brunette woman grinned mischievously as she pointed her index finger at him, curling and uncurling it.

Ven gave a scoff, his intense gaze set on a dirty blonde enigma: Aoi!

"What're you doing here?" the boy snapped.

Aoi's straight stature suddenly became a bit relaxed. Hand in his pocket, he glanced to the side and placed a hand behind his neck. Rocking from the heel of his combat boots to his toes.

"Nothin' much, I guess..." He shrugged. His emerald orbs stared intensely back at Ven. "I _do_ want something from ya, though."

The male licked his lips and slowly removed his hand from his neck. As if drunk, he limply pointed an index finger at Ven.

"You..." He shifted the point over to Rena. "and you..."

He licked his lips.

"--re coming with us, conscious or otherwise!"


	14. Shard 011: Low

**011 + LOW**

"You... and you... --re coming with us, conscious or otherwise!"

Ven snarled violently. His knuckles turned whiter, paler.

"Why should we?" the boy's voice was calm, but edgy.

"Details details..." the blonde enigma waved his hand casually. "Not really important, are they?"

Ven bared his teeth. "Tell us!"

"Not happening, blondie!"

"Aoi." A cold, icy voice whispered through the air; monotone and impassive. One of the cloaked figures next to the young man had leaned forwards to speak. "This is getting us nowhere..."

"I know, I know." Aoi reassured. "I'm handlin' it..."

All of a sudden, the young man came stomping forwards. He stopped only a few feet before them. Smirking, he viciously stabbed his index finger at Ven.

"A bit generic, but... we can do this easy or beat the crap out of ya. Either walk this way or fight! Which one's it gonna be?"

The trio grew silent.

Ven was going to fight. Raynie was going to fight. None of them were just going to give up like that!

But what about Rena? She stared at her shoes, occasionally glancing up from behind Raynie and Ven at Aoi.

"No!" Raynie latched onto the white t-shirt sleeve. She snapped her arm back, dragging the person alongside. Suddenly, she stepped in front of the two keyblade wielders and held up her fists.

"Neither of them are going anywhere!"

Rena had chosen the opposite: to give up. Why would she do that?

Aoi gave a cackle. He folded his arms. "'least the kid's got the right idea!"

Ven glanced down at Rena after shoving another snarl at Aoi. His voice became a whisper. "What're you doing?"

Rena froze, glancing off to the side. She put her right hand in her left. "H-He said before... umm..."

She glanced up at Raynie, try to hint something. Raynie quirked a brow, wondering why the kid was looking at her. What did she do?

Aoi saw the child's gesture.

"_Ohh_..." the enigma grinned. "You remember that, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Aoi's gaze snapped onto Raynie. "Then, _wench_, leave 'em alone. The kiddo wants to tag along..."

Raynie snarled. "Neither of them are coming with you! You'll have to kick my ass to get to them!"

"Easy enough... Xatzku!" He snapped his fingers. "Deal with the wench, will ya?"

The brunette enigma stepped forwards. With a mischievous giggle, she skipped past the other figures, striding beyond Aoi.

"No!" Ven pushed forwards. Locked himself into his battle position, standing before the two girls. "We'll fight! We'll _all_ fight. We're not coming with you and that's that..."

Another shrug from Aoi. "Fine then."

"Let's go!"

Electric blue orbs grew wide. Ven stared at the crowd running straight towards the trio. Glass shimmered and clung to the sides of the path.

With the cavern out of this place blocked, there was no way out!

Two enigmas stayed behind the rest. Three ran forwards, all ready to take on someone: Xatzku charged towards Raynie, a strange (and short) figure reluctantly stepped forwards, while Aoi...

Ven threw his two weapons before him, crossing one over the other up from his head.

Aoi grinned with mischief and vile. A large, guard-less sword in his grasp, he had swung it down to slam into the boy.

A tense sword lock. The two snarled at each other, both trying to push their weapons closer to the other.

Ven pulled his keyblades apart and ran to the side. Out of it! Yet, he cringed from the slice in his claif. The boy swirled around and swung his left keyblade up into the air.

Aoi thrust his sword forwards. The weapon clashed and blocked the small keyblade.

Ven stared, dumbfounded, at the guard-less _katana_ blade. It was _changing!_ An entirely new weapon!

The boy found himself stumbling rearward, his back slamming into the glass wall. He glanced up, cringing, and saw Aoi standing near with a grin on his face.

He had a bow and arrow. An arrow stood against the limb, ready to fire at the boy.

--------

Xatzku smirked. She charged towards Raynie, a knife at hand. Her hood bounced over her head.

She swung the knife horizontally, an attempt to slice the tan teen.

Raynie thrust her forearm forwards. The weapon and her forearm clashed. The teen thrust her free fist forwards to slam Xatzku.

Xatzku swirled her hand and another knife appeared in her empty grasp. She threw it up and blocked the fist.

"Hey, fatty!" the enigma giggled.

Raynie cocked her head. "...You're still looking like a confused old man woman thing."

"Excuse me!?" Xatzku snarled.

The tall brunette jerked her knives back. She swung around, her weapons slicing to attack Raynie.

The tan teen grabbed the knives in mid-attack. The blades sliced across her fingers. Blood crawled onto the steel. She cringed.

Her hands still grasping the knives, Raynie threw a sudden kick into Xatzku's stomach.

"Nngh!"

Xatzku choked. The hard sandal slammed into her abdomen. In the midst of the pain, the enigma counterattacked: lifting up her right leg and throwing a kick at Raynie's side.

_SLAM!_

"Ah!"

Raynie cringed and pulled back. Her grip on the knives relinquished.

Just as the teen stepped away, the brunette gave a wicked laugh. She charged forwards. Swung her knives and wore a psychotic grin, heading straight towards Raynie!

--------

"Aw man..."

Footsteps trying to run from the crazy battles.

It was Aoi versus Ven and Xatzku versus Raynie. Unfortunately for them, Ven and Raynie were losing! The start of this whole thing and it wasn't turning out well at all.

"Aw man aw man..." the tomboy gulped, sneaking.

There were two other cloaked figures that she spotted. Both were ones she was trying to hide from.

One had a polearm and the other had nothing, but could definitely summon random glass from nowhere to make _barriers_. She cursed as she thought about those barriers.

There had to be an exit! There was one _somewhere_!

Rena took a quick glance behind her as she ran up the path. Aoi was too busy fighting, as was Xatzku. The two unknown figures were too preoccupied. But what about another?

"I'm going to fail this mission..."

"Ah!"

Rena slammed to a stop upon hearing that voice. A boy's voice! It came from a nearby figure, one off to the side. They wore their hood, but they were hunched over and their fingers were twitching.

Rena stared at them curiously. "Umm..."

He whirled around. "W-What?"

"Aren't you guys..." Rena twirled her finger in the air. "...supposed to be fighting?"

"Y-Yeah..." A gulp. He held up their hand. "I-I gotta fight you..."

The short figure looked... well... pathetic with his weapon: a slingshot. A childish little slingshot!

But Rena shuddered. It was what appeared before the slingshot that made it intimidating: a ball of energy, ready to be thrown. Naive, she didn't know what that was. She certainly didn't trust it.

"You... you don't have to do that!" She waved her hands rapidly. "I'm gonna go with you guys, anyways..."

"Oh." He cocked his head. "That's not what the Superior said..."

"Soupeer-ee-or?"

"He said you guys were all gonna fight. Stuff like that. Aoi said that, too..."

"I kinda don't wanna fight... 'least against you guys..." She glanced side to side before leaning forwards. "Can you keep a secret?"

The boy cocked his head to the side again. "Why?"

"'cause it's why I don't wanna fight you guys!"

"Oh! Oh..." Suddenly, he frantically nodded. "I can keep secrets!"

Rena's voice lowered to a whisper. "Raynie's all mean 'n stuff, so Aoi said I could come with him so I didn't have to deal with Raynie anymore... I don't like her very much..."

"Oh..." The boy glanced off to the side again. He tapped his chin. "You know... We're trying to capture you guys, right? I think Aoi was trying to trick you before. I dunno what'll happened when we do catch you guys, though..."

She quirked a brow. "Is that bad?"

"I think so..."

"Raixu!"

The boy jumped, shouting 'Ahh!' beneath his breath. He straightened, glancing over at a figure walking towards the two.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

A tall figure towered over the nervous boy. They folded their arms, holding a polearm against their side.

"If you aren't going to fight, I suggest standing aside, not chit-chatting."

"Yes... sir..." Reluctantly, the boy stepped back.

The tall figure gave a sigh, his deep, cool voice coming back into the air. "At least make yourself useful and attack the other two..."

"Yes, sir...!"

He then ran past Rena and the cloaked male, another ball of white energy appearing and snapping out of his slingshot.

Rena stared at the young boy as he ran off. He was going to attack Ven and Raynie, but she didn't move! Just stand there; stare.

"...Ahh!"

The girl stumbled back. Abruptly calling her weapon and throwing it forwards.

The guy tried to attack her! She had her keyblade amateurishly locked against the man's polearm. She slid back, trying to use all of her strength to keep his weapon from creeping closer to her.

And he simply held his weapon against that oversized key with a single hand.

"Are you actually going to fight now?" He queried. "It's damn boring when a prey doesn't bite back..."

Struggling. Her eyes were transfixed on the two weapons. "M-Maybe..."

He pulled his polearm back! Rena stumbled forwards, nearly falling and dropping her weapon upon doing so. She gave a sigh of relief.

A sudden cringe emitted from her throat.

Her eyes locked on the mellifluous, crimson liquid that started to crawl down her arm.

A smirk clicked onto the man's shadow face. Rena's eyes were no longer distracted by the sight of blood.

"I surely hope that means 'yes'."

--------

"Pretty pathetic, blondie!" The young man cackled.

The boy cringed. "You... should talk..."

Ven was covered head to toe in cuts, bloodstained, and stumbled, tempting to stand tall.

He had to defeat Aoi! He had to knock him down, _somehow_. Yet it seemed impossible. He couldn't seem to understand how he could do all of that. Aoi was strong, cunning, invincible.

_Why_? Something about him was off... How else could he defeat the boy so fast? So easily?

Ven's fists tightened.

Suddenly, he boy charged. Feet pushing against the dark teal rock. Pounding towards the enigma. Just a step away from him! He threw his weapons up into the air. The tips swung up then down.

The enigma, a knife in his hand, threw his hand up.

_CLASH!_

The loud slam of steel echoed around the two. Aoi's blade and Ven's keys were locked, unable to snap apart.

Aoi grinned, gloating. He slammed his hand against the blade.

Ven stretched his arms out straight to the sides. His weapons tilting back. Quick and swift, his foot jumped up.

Taken aback, Aoi glanced down. What was his kid doing? Suddenly, his hand reached out.

Not fast enough! Ven's foot rushed forwards.

SLAM!

Right into his stomach!

The male cringed and hissed in pain.

Ven grinned, pulling the keys out of the lock.

But, he couldn't help it. He stumbled back. That drained feeling was getting to him.

Aoi took his chance.

His hand shot out, latching onto the boy's ankle. He snapped his arm back. In a quick move, he relinquished that foot, spun the boy around, and grabbed the back of his head.

"Nngh!" Eyes snapped open. He struggled. Wiggled. He had to get away!

A knife was in Aoi's hand. His arm resting on Ven's shoulders.

"Oh, isn't this going to be sweet?"

His sharp tongue slithered over his thin lips. He waved his knife back and forth.

"I get to watch you crumble..."

Back and forth...

"Do you have _any_ idea how long I've wanted to watch _you_ crumble?"

Back... and... forth...

"I'm really pretty _impatient_..."

There was a tone in his voice, something off. Something _odd_.

Ven's weapons disappeared. His hand snapped that gauntly arm. Tempting to push it away.

Aoi wrapped and slammed his arm around his neck. Tempting to choke the boy. The blade slithered weakly behind.

"_Finally_," A small laugh echoed in his tone.

"I..." His grip grew tighter.

"Get..." The blade hissed, inching closer and closer towards the boy's neck.

"To..." Closer now. Pushing towards his tender flesh. Ven's heart pounded in his ears.

Pin him down and cut his throat. Ven stood tall, awaiting the slice. It came slowly... slowly marching forwards.

A laugh echoed in his mouth. "Watch..."

"Aoi!"

The young man snapped back.

_CLANG!_

His knife echoed as it fell to the teal stone with a clatter. A low, low snarl echoed in Aoi's throat as a tall, cloaked man stepped closer.

He watched as his prey stumbled away out of the corner of his eye.

"...W-What?" He fumbled to pick his knife up with his combat boot. "I'm _busy_!"

"New job for you. This one's not very good prey."

Ven gazed past Aoi.

There was someone besides the enigma: someone short, a kid. They wore lots of blue and black. And they did _not_ want to be with that guy. Was it...

His voice was low, a whisper. "Rena!"

She swung around, trying to pull the male's tight grip off of her hood. Spinning around and stumbling.

Ven cursed. They caught her! They caught one of two. He had to go and save her!

A pair of eyes flickered beneath the male's hood. He stared down at Ven apathetically.

"...You forget the details?"

"No, no..." Aoi grinned. "'course not..."

"Then knock him out or I'll do it for you."

Ven's eyes widened. 'Knock him out'? If that was the case, then Rena hadn't been caught after all.

The young man shrugged. "'Kay then."

Aoi's gauntly hand suddenly snapped onto Ven's collar. The boy snapped onto his wrist, pulling and tugging. He had to get away _now!_

The knife begun to float aimlessly over the air. It met Aoi's grasp, clenched in his fist. It begun to _melt_, turning to liquid.

It turned into steel and wrapped around his small fist. A metal fist.

Ven felt himself being dropped to the ground. Nearly. An inch from slamming into the rocky earth, a fist formed around his tall, black shirt collar. He was snapped up.

Suddenly, that metal fist slammed into the boy's head.

"Ven!" Rena tempted to run forwards, run towards the boy that had fallen. He slammed to the ground, not budging.

Unconscious. No!

She struggled even more to escape, prying at the man's fingers.

The boy felt the rocky earth embraced him. That feeling became numb. He was motionless. Eyes closed. He was surely knocked out.

Yet, he could sit up straight. He could feel his head throbbing. He could hiss and cringe. Weakly, Ven pressed his hand against his head.

"Sorry..." A flash of light. His keyblade appeared.

He gave a weak grin, staring up at Aoi. "Your little plan... didn't work so well..."

"You'll have to forgive him."

The tall figure took a step forwards, Rena in tow. He glanced over at Aoi and snarled. "He's a bit brutal."

Polearm in his grasp, he grasped the middle of the weapon.

Ven raised a brow when the figure held the polearm's end to his mouth. What was he doing?

A breath. A harsh blow. Something escaped from the tip of the weapon.

"Nngh!"

Ven gasped, hissed. What was _that_?

Suddenly, his eyelids rolled over his eyes. His back slammed into the ground. His weapon disappeared.

The man knocked Ven out, using a dart.

"No!" Rena scrambled. "Ven!"

"Blondie!" Raynie exclaimed from a distance away. She glanced from her battle, staring over at Ven lying on the ground. "Dammit!"

"You take care of this one." A gloved hand relinquished from Rena's navy blue, oversized hood and slammed into her back, thrusting her forwards.

Rena stumbled. She stood up straight, glancing up at Aoi. He was _smirking_.

"Screw up," cautioned the man. "And you might not be in the spotlight anymore..."

A laugh etched between his teeth. "You know I don't want to lose my winning streak, Xiad-y~"

"No, of course not." His foot swirled around and he turned, stepping off.

--------

"Wow. And I thought you'd actually be good at this..."

The dirty blonde stood casually, a knife in one hand. Aoi cocked his head to the side. Rena tried to look strong, pointing her weapon at him.

But, she took a step back.

"I-I don't wanna fight..."

"Oh, what was that?" Aoi scratched his ear. "S_peak up_."

"...I don't wanna fight!"

"Sorry, kiddo. Superior's orders. Gotta be unconscious whether ya fight or not."

She gulped. "Why?"

"I dunno..."

Rena bit her lip and lowered her weapon. "What if I don't wanna be captured?"

"..._Captured?_"

"T-That's what he said!" she whirled around, pointing off to where a cloaked figure was. But, that wasn't that boy! She started to move her arm side to side, hoping her finger would find him.

"Hm." Aoi curled his finger around his chin. "Then he's a bit of a liar..."

He twirled his finger in the air. "We're not gonna capture ya."

Rena grasped her weapon with both hands, resting it in front of her. "Then what'd you want with us?"

"You wanna find out?"

She glanced up at him. Aoi no longer had his knife in his grasp. His arms folded, he smiled. Not that wicked, malicious smile. A small, thin line that curved at the edges.

Without hesitation, she nodded.

"Then let's keep this quick."

Rena realized why someone as strong as Ven could've been defeated so easily; how, in just a moment, he could fall to the ground and not stand back up.

The dirty blonde charged forwards and struck.

Rena held up her keyblade, spinning around.

Where did he go? One moment, he was right in front of her and the next, he was gone!

"Ergh!"

Blood down her back. A blade dug into her arm. Another across her stomach. Another across her back.

He was way too fast! So swift; she couldn't catch him. She spun around, trying to block. No avail. It was all just too fast...

"Ha!"

Slammed into the wall. Pain rippled through her back. Rena winced, sliding.

"You give up yet?"

She stared at her shoes, knees bent. She sat against the wall.

What _did_ just happen? She had never hurt so much before; she couldn't push herself to stand up. Aimlessly staring at the ground.

"...N-No..."

Aoi quirked a brow, staring down at the bloody cut-covered girl.

Her deep blue orbs stared up at him. Eyes half-opened and mouth agog, she stumbled and clung to the glass wall, trembling as she stood up.

The dirty blonde's guardless blade disappeared from his grasp. He stomped forwards. A bony hand latched onto the girl's oversized, navy hood. He jerked her forwards. Then thrust her back.

_SLAM!_

Rena winced, her head pounding.

"Hakuxra!" Aoi snarled. His emerald eyes flickered.

She could see a tall, cloaked figure making their way over to Aoi. Blurred.

"Cage. _Now_." he retorted, his fist tensing. He pulled away and folded his arms, furrowing his brow.

All of a sudden, the surroundings grew blue and distorted. Rena slid against the wall, sinking to the stony ground. The bulky keyblade fell with a hollow clunk.

A cage: a glass cylinder that had no escape; a trap.

The air was dry and thin, suffocating. Rena coughed. She jolted up, glancing around rapidly but weakly. Beyond the glass were distorted silhouettes of Aoi and the cloaked man. Why were they just standing there?

_CRASH!_

Metal. Cold metal burst through the glass case. Shattering the crystal into tiny, insignificant fragments. Glass shards sunk into her skin. They bit through her vest, her hood, tempting to stab through her skin.

Cold metal echoed across her throbbing cheek.

The glass case disappeared with a wave of the enigma's hand.

Aoi sneered. His emerald eyes fixated on the battered tomboy sliding down the wall, fumbling for her keyblade. She stared around aimlessly, glancing side to side.

He stepped forth. He reached down and curled his fist around that hood, hoisting Rena just a bit.

He curl his lip, leaning down; nearly nose-to-nose with the roughed-up girl.

"Do you want to find out what we want with blondie and you or not?"

Without hesitation, she drowsily nodded. Her head started to fall against her shoulder.

"Nngh!" She found herself thrown to the ground.

A heavy, black boot lightly pressed against her neck and shoulder; the pressure getting more harsh by the moment.

"Then give up already."

A hack spit up from her throat. Eyes wide and transfixed on the ground in front of her. She gasped for air. Where was it? Where did it go? She couldn't find it!

Sleepy... Half-opened eyes begun to lightly close.

But she fought, her small grasp placed on his boot. Her head started to fall sideways. Her eyes were closing.

"Not yet..." she mumbled. Her voice scratchy.

"Not... yet..." Her grasp grew limp.

The keyblade disappeared from the ground.

The young man reached down and scooped up the girl. Flopped over his shoulder, one arm hanging aimlessly while the other bent and laid there.

Aoi smirked. "'Kay. Got what we came fo--"

A swirling, dark portal abruptly appeared before the lot of them. The man with the polearm strode past. His weapon disappearing with a buzz of black. He turned his gaze.

"The mission is complete." His cool voice snapped. "Let us leave this wretched place."

Aoi's smirk disappeared and he rolled his eyes, giving a scowl. "_Yeah_. 'course it's complete..."

His heavy combat boots stomped forwards, his emerald gaze set on the portal before them.

She felt herself simply being dropped to the ground. A giggle came and went, as did the tension pounding through her arms. She was drained, stumbling down. But she didn't stop herself from gazing behind, past that spot on the ground. Her mako blue eyes lit up.

"No!" Raynie stumbled, scrambled. She charged after those cloaked freaks. She picked up the pace when she saw that blonde boy: he looked so tranquil...

Her gloved hand reached out for his own, fumbling to grab his hand. She touched his limp fingers; how badly she wanted to pluck him right out of the cloaked man's grasp.

His hand disappeared. _Ven_ disappeared, along with that terrible enigma. Her hands fell to her sides.

Heavy combat boots against the stone ground. She whirled around, teeth bared, and reached forwards.

"_No_!" She snapped, brow furrowed. Her grip tightened around the young man's arm. She was strong enough to drag the dirty blonde to a stop.

Taken aback, Aoi quirked a brow and glanced down at the teen. He suddenly cringed, feeling her nails dig into his sleeve and his skin.

"You can't take them!"

"Oh?" he gave a scoff. "You think you can rescue 'em, wench?"

"Of course I can!" snarled Raynie. "I'm _the_ Raynie Sol and--"

Aoi harshly jerked his arm out of her grasp and sneered. The echo of his boots bounced off of the ground.

"NO!" She screamed.

_SLAM!_

"Not gonna happen!"

The glimmer of metal lit up in her sight. Her jaw started to throb. She stumbled back against her own accord.

"Give them back!"

Aoi sneered, smiling. "_Not_ gonna happen!"

Raynie rushed forwards. She had to catch him! He couldn't just leave like that!

But he merely strolled towards the dark portal; it couldn't have been that hard to catch him!

"No no _no_!"

Darkness coiled around the young man's boots in wisps. She splashed through the ink, charging after him.

"Let 'em go!" she demanded, reached out a hand. Her grasp tightened, coiling around his bony arm. Yet, he slipped it out of her grasp effortlessly.

"_Stop_!" All of a sudden, Raynie felt quite helpless. No matter how hard she tried, Aoi wouldn't stop.

Her last resort.

She reached out her gloved hand.

Her grasp fumbled to latch onto the young girl's hand. Her cool fingers never moved; yet, Raynie could see Rena's deep blue orbs just half-open. The girl rested her chin on Aoi's shoulder, staring at Raynie and looking glazed over.

Raynie felt triumph. She curled her hand around Rena's palm and tightened her grasp. Maybe, just maybe, she could save one of them... She grinned at the thought.

Aoi only jerked forwards. He pulled Raynie's hand away.

Rena stared at Raynie. Drowsy and aimless. She held up a hand, curling her fingers; as if to say 'bye'.

Raynie never realized that she was staring aimlessly, not bothering to move forwards. She watched the two disappear. Why did she do nothing?

The portal was still open. It was still _open!_ Just one chance to save them. She charged forwards. Rushing across the ground, bursting forth!

She could save them. She could save them! Just a step away; almost there!

It disappeared. The dark portal was _gone_.

"No..." her voice was crackled. "You can't... take them..."

Defeated, Raynie fell to her knees. She was clueless; she didn't know what else to do!

"B-Bring them back!" Her mako blue eyes were wide and staring off into space. She stared right where the portal once was.

"They're... they're my ticket home!!" she slammed her fist into the ground. "You can't just take them like that! Bring them _back!_"

"Raynie!"

The teen stared at the ground. She had never, _ever_ felt so helpless before; she had no motivation at all to stand up, or even look up.

"_Raynie_!"

"What!?" She scowled, giving a sniffle. Her mako blue gaze whirled around.

The teen stopped. She stared. It wasn't who she wanted it to be, but it was someone familiar. Someone _very_ familiar...

"...Adyn!"

She jolted to her feet. She rushed over to him and stood before the sixteen-year-old. For a moment, she felt ecstatic. But now Raynie wore a harsh frown and a furrowed brow.

"Ow!" Adyn hissed, rubbing his arm.

"Why're you here!?" she stabbing him with her index finger. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"S-Sorry..." The boy glanced off to the side. "...Where's Ven and Rena?"

"Stupid hooded freaks ran off with 'em!"

"Huh?"

"They went through a portal thing and walked off..." Raynie pointed off to the side. "We gotta find 'em!"

"How?"

"It'll be easy! We can just get in the ship and--"

"There's a problem with that..."

Raynie quirked a brow.

"Portals can lead to anywhere..."

A frown dropped onto Adyn's features. At the sight of it, Raynie started to feel helpless again. A frown started to fall on her own features, a helpless gleam flickering in her eyes.

"So... how do we find them?"

"It's not very likely that we will."


	15. Shard 012a: Detriot

**012 + DETROIT**

The walls were a light purple. A thick circle elevated off of the ground: a strange insignia etched into it. Tall chairs with the emblem moved up and down on occasion, all seeming to sit twelve, black-cloaked figures; one of these chairs was empty.

"The Keyblade wielders have been captured. They're within the headquarters and both are unconscious." A cool voice spoke.

The hooded figure, sitting in the tallest of the chairs, simply nodded their head.

"Aoi."

In one of the nearby chairs, specifically the seventh from the tallest seat, sat the dirty blonde, slumped forwards and looking bored. Hand placed under his chin, his emerald green eyes glanced up.

"Yeah?" he questioned casually, sounding a touch cross. He leaned back, folding his arms and slouched.

"Tell me," the man's voice was powerful, but quite friendly. "What do you think of them?"

Aoi rolled his eyes childishly. "One's really freakin' annoying and the other can't pick up a sword."

"Ah." The enigma rested his hands on the arms. He relaxed in his seat.

"And would they be a suitable member of Exsilium Ordinatio XIII?"

--------

Feeling began to rush back into his fingertips, warmth before a cold chill pushed through him. His eyes slowly opened half-way, electric blue orbs shifting and staring at the floor.

The floor glossy, pearl white, and very bright.

He felt groggy as he stared at the floor, staring at his distorted, bright reflection. So sleepy and drained. Why did he feel like that?

When feeling rushed back into his feet, he sat up straight. His intense blue orbs stared at his leg.

A hole, a rip. In the cream-coloured bottom of his pants leg, he found a rip and a small hole in his skin under the rip.

Tranquilizer.

The blonde scowled. He remembered the cloaked figure with the polearm. There was a dart that burst out of the man's weapon and, soon enough, Ven was unconscious. He had been _caught_ by those terrible enigmas.

His intense blue eyes scanned around. The boy was in a simple room: the room was square and small with a high ceiling. The walls were simply white and nothing more than that.

He also noticed that there were no windows. Nor doors.

Ven scowled.

Caught and trapped. But he wouldn't give up so easily; these people were tricky, but there had to be a way out of here.

The blonde rose to his feet, straightened his vest, and scanned around. His square shoes clicked and he walked, stomping on the floor as if looking for a trapdoor; he left no corner unchecked.

Nothing.

He moved the wall and suddenly slammed his fist against it. He placed his ear there.

_SLAM!_

Hollow. That couldn't have been the door.

Another spot he punched. Hollow.

Another. Hollow.

He stepped around the entire perimeter, taking small steps and checking each part of the wall.

Hollow.

Hollow.

Hollow.

At last, he must've returned to the same spot.. He gave a frustrated sigh.

So, maybe there wasn't a trap door or some secret tactic to get out. Maybe all this place was was four walls, a very tall ceiling, and a slippery floor. But still; he had to try.

Ven cautiously placed his ear against the wall. He raised his fist. He drew his arm back.

Suddenly, he launched his arm forwards and slammed his fist against the panel.

_SLAM!_

Hollow.

He was right; the only way in and out was through a portal.

Then why was he smiling? He stepped back. What _was_ he doing?

A block in the wall suddenly fell backwards as he lowered his foot.

An exit! He raced out of the room, ecstatic.

The hallway had a similar floor to the strange, white room: slick, smooth, slippery, and a pearl white. It was perfectly spotless and white. Completely and utterly _white_. It smelled like bleach and pine.

His intense blue orbs scanned around, finding that the floor was more than just a hallway. Both directions that he looked in, the hall grew darker towards the end, signaling how long it could've been.

When Ven glanced over the railing, he found more boxy paths down below. Just like the hallway, there were so many floors that many of them grew darker with the further down they were.

A maze, he declared. This place was that there were no doors or windows. The room he had come out just had a wall in front of it, only opening by force. His pupils darted across the floor.

If he was right, then the enigmas had taken him to this place. If he _was_ right, then Rena was trapped somewhere within this gargantuan place. And, if he very much was correct, then it would've been impossible to find her and a way out.

He gave a frustrated sigh. Arms folded over his chest, he stared down at the floor. What was he supposed to do?

Find Rena and get out of there, of course. It seemed impossible, but he still had to try; he wasn't one to give up easily, after all!

The boy gently closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with a free hand. He certainly had to try and find her in this maze.

His boxy tennis shoes stepped hastily across the sleek, snowy-coloured floor.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

There was no fifth step.

_SLAM!_

Ven hissed. What happened?

One moment, he was walking. The next? He was lying against the floor, his back harshly throbbing. His chest felt like it had been hit by a pillow case full of bricks...

"Nngh..." the blonde boy hissed, cringing as he sat up. Teeth gritted, his electric blue orbs scanning the surroundings.

There was a small distortion in the air. Like a wave.

"Oh, looks like you got out."

He jerked his gaze over to the side. The boy snarled.

A thin, feminine figure sat atop the railing to the side. Wearing that clique, black cloak, hiding beneath that mystifying hood. The girl had her black gloved hands lightly placed on the rail, her legs crossed and swinging back and forth playfully.

Ven immediately jumped to his feet, his fists clenched.

"Where's Raynie and Rena?" he demanded, acting calm but surely showing hatred.

The figure giggled, a mischievous smile curling on their lips. "We have traps, as you can tell. Roam around as much as you like, but you won't get very far at all~"

"Where are they?" he persisted.

"Uh, _hello_?" the enigma folded her arms, leaning forwards in tune with her statement, "Antagonist! Not telling, _boy_."

Ven snarled, his brow furrowed.

He lost his cool.

"Where are they!?" Suddenly, he launched himself at the enigma. Fist curled in her cloak collar and he jerked her forwards.

"Where!?"

A wicked smile spread across her ruby lips. She giggled.

Ven's eyes grew wide as he found that the enigma was gone through a portal. He growled with frustration, his deep blue orbs staring up at the air. He took a step around and stared off towards where that 'trap' was. How was he going to get past it...?

Suddenly, he choked!

A black hand coiled around his throat. His own hand! His shadow's? Yes, it stood before him. Ven immediately recoiled, trying to pull away.

"Temper, temper!" the feminine voice exclaimed, "But, since you asked _so_ nicely..."

_SLAM!_

Ven hissed in pain. That enigma had raised her hand. His shadow slammed his foot into Ven's stomach.

She placed her hands on her hips, swaying, "One got ditched in the Coliseum. The other is hiding _somewhere_," she waved her finger, "in this place. Too bad you can't even walk two steps without getting punched in the face!"

The shadow recoiled, sinking back into the ground when the enigma waved her petite hand.

The boy stared at the wiry enigma, blue flames licking his pupils.

He didn't hesitate. He sprinted, his hands clenching his weapons. Quick. A blur. Invisible.

The enigma smirked.

The boy stopped, quickly raising his weapons to attack...

He hit the ground, finding nothing there. The mischievous female had disappeared. He kept his keys against the ground, staring at the blades.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

He felt his hands pulsing. All for nothing...

A choke, his eyes wide. His head snapped back. A hand digging its nails into the back of his skull.

He felt himself being pulled, swung.

The hand disappeared and, once more, he found himself flying backwards. That trap! His back slammed against the ground seconds later, his keyblades falling out of his grasp. They disappeared.

Certainly, she hadn't disappeared just yet.

"If you want to get out of here," her voice rang in the air, "I suggest you stay away from those traps! Good luck trying to get out before we catch you~!"

Ven sat up, his back pulsing. Her giggle filled the air, disappearing and fading into silence. He pushed himself to his feet, hissing with pain, and snarled angrily. The enigma was gone and she wasn't coming back.

"Dammit..." the boy cursed. Eyelids pulled over his eyes, his hand rubbing his temples in frustration. That encounter got him nowhere...

Or did it?

When he closed his eyes, he heard a noise in the silence. A tap. A thud. A beat.

It took him by surprise and he jerked his eyes open. When he stared out into the hallway, the beat faded.

A sharp intake of breath. That beat... What a curious thing. He closed his eyes once more, determined to study the beat.

_Buh-bump._

It was no ordinary beat.

_Buh-bump._

It was a _heartbeat_.

He knew what those enigmas were. They weren't _normal_. If there was a heartbeat, and he wasn't imagining it, then it might truly belonged to someone. In a place like this, if there was only person with a heartbeat, could it be...

He opened his eyes and spotted the wall. He took several steps towards the wall and then towards that 'trap'...

--------

"Nngh..."

Eyelids heavy. Hands numb. Drowsy...

Her fingers slid across the glossy floor as feeling and warmth rushed back into her fingertips. Her fingers twitched. Her eyelids flickered, trying to open and combat the drowsiness.

Glimpses. She fought to keep her eyes open, curious to see her surroundings. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, the tomboy rested her hands on her crossed legs. She fought to keep her eyes open, curious.

But she felt gypped. It was nothing more than a boring white room! Completely gypped.

The brunette fell on her side, tempting to bring back to sleep; she had no problem with sleeping on the floor. Eyes half-opened, she was ready to drift into slumber...

But she refrained. Why? A hiss of pain.

She jolted, jerking and placing a hand against her shoulder. That was one of many places that begun throbbing all of a sudden. A torrid pain. As feeling rushed back into the drowsy tomboy, pain came with it.

The brunette jerked, sitting up. Her deep blue eyes studied her legs and arms.

Cuts. Bloody, dried, crushy cuts. All over her arms, legs, and back. Not just cuts: bruises, too! A prominent black and blue patch of skin was on her neck and shoulder, where a heavy boot placed itself to drive her into unconsciousness.

Rena grumbled. Stupid Aoi. He was so tricksy; she _hated_ him.

She glanced up, studying the very boring room.

_Do you want to find out what we want with blondie and you or not?_

Aoi said something about being unconscious. That boy said something about being captured, but Aoi claimed the boy was lying. She had certainly been unconscious. In a room without doors or windows, this must've been 'not captured'. So, what would happen if she tried to get out? Would she find out what they wanted with Ven and herself?

She bit her lip. Maybe staying here would mean an answer. Or it could mean no answer at all...

This room was way too boring. She had to find a way out!

The tomboy jumped to her feet. She furrowed her brow. But where was 'out'? She cocked her head to the side, shoulders dropping.

She trotted over to the wall and stared at it for a moment. Plain and boring. _Great_. No, that couldn't have been the exit. Maybe there was no exit at all!

She turned around and trotted back to the center of the room. She paced around, staring at the floor and her oversized shoes.

Her shoes scuffed into the ground. Sleek and slippery. The bottom of her shoe slid across the ground and she found herself stumbling. She tumbled, like a klutz, and her head slammed into the wall.

"Oww-- whoa!"

As she vigourously rubbed her head, Rena found herself falling. Not backwards, but forwards! How'd that work? There was a wall there!

"Mmph!" The slam echoed across the wall and shuddered through her skin, like a shockwave. She cringed.

"Owww..." Face pressed against the smooth, white wall, she slowly lifted her head and rested her chin. She huffed. Still trapped in that stupid room, and she managed to be a complete klutz.

Maybe not.

Her deep blue orbs glanced around the room and found that it wasn't a room at all: a hallway! She was lying on part of the wall, a rectangular hole behind her. Ecstatic, she jumped up, grinning.

"Ha!" Triumph! She raised her fist into the air. She started to whistle a little tune that she thought Raynie was whistling before; like when they won a fight or something. She jumped off of the door and wandered down the hallway, glancing around.

She wasn't cautious at all: she was curious. She completely forgot about the events in the Coliseum, and how malicious those cloaked guys were. They couldn't have been here, could they? Of course not! This place was too neat to have those guys in it.

But she heard a noise: the sound of a familiar portal opening and closing. Boots clicking across the sleek floor.

Rena froze up, not daring to glance behind her.

Throwing her hood over her head. She took off into a run down the hall. She tried to stay steady; tried not to slide. She heard those footsteps: they were running, too! Down the white, bright hall. Across one of the many floors.

She kept on running.

"...Whoa!" Until she started to slide around. She waved her arms, looking foolish. She pulled backwards to stop.

And slammed into a pedestal. The plain vase started to tremble. Tempting to fall and crash to the floor. She didn't care. Just as long as it didn't tell _them_ where she was.

She bunched up, grabbing her knees and pulling them into her chest. She tempted to hide. _Really_ trying to hide.

Those footsteps slowed. They drew nearer. Who was it? What if they were going to do something bad? A punishment! Oh gosh, she was going to be punished. All for leaving the room. What would they do? Why did she leave in the first place?

She pressed her forehead against her knees, her gloved hands gripping the wrinkles on her jeans. She shuddered.

Those footsteps slowed to a stop.

She _knew_ someone was standing over her. Hearing their breathing, the sound of it amplified. She whimpered.

She heard their hand. It gripped the pedestal. Their breathing slowed. Right over her. Trying to breathe down her neck. She cringed. Waiting for them to grab her. She grabbed her hood. Pulling it tighter.

"Sorry." It was a mantra. She wouldn't leave that room again!

_Just don't hurt me,_ she would've said,_ Just don't be like him..._

"What _are_ you doing?" Perplexed and dumbfounded. A hand tugged on her hood, coaxing her to pull it off.

"N-Nothin'..." she said, shuddering. She looked up from under the shadow, peering out into the empty hallway. There was someone behind her. There was someone _behind_ her!

Cautiously, the tomboy turned and looked to the side.

No, they were next to her. And she could've sworn they had a knife.

There came a whistle. A little sing-song whistle. She cautiously looked as that hand started to pull off her hood.

He laughed, "You're _weird_."

She jumped in her skin. It was Aoi! It was _Aoi!_ That psychotic weirdo! And he was _picking_ on her! She crawled to the side, throwing her hood over her head. She scrambled, trying to run to her feet.

"Ah-uh!" Darn it! He grabbed her vest, reeling her back in. He put his arm on her head, leaning with his hand in his pocket. She _knew_ he was grinning.

"Where'd ya think you're goin'?"

She said nothing. She looked up at him...

Then stuck out her tongue.

"Ow!" His fist whacked her in the head.

"_Wrong_. I like _answers_, not tauntings. 'sides, that's _my_ job."

"Go away." Her shoulders tensed up.

"Phft. You got any manners? Ask _nicely_."

She shuddered. Gave a snarl. "Where's Ven?"

"_Manners_~"

"Tell me where he is!"

He grinned, stepping away from the girl. Stepping down the hall. "_Nuh-uh._"

She found herself running down the hall. Right after him. She couldn't stop it: she just _ran_ at him!

"_Tell me_!"

But he was gone. Rena stared at the space where the teen once stood. She folded her arms, giving a shudder. She was terrified of him... but she would willingly run at him; if it meant kicking his butt.

"Whoa!" Stumbling again! A hand pressed against her back, but she didn't just stumble: that hand pushed her, making her run. Until she slammed face-first into a wall.

But there was no wall there! What the...

She fell backwards, slamming to the ground. Rena snarled, scowling as she looked up at the dirty blonde hovering over her.

He pointed his finger at her, grinning. "El-oh-el." Whatever that meant.

Rena slid backwards and pushed herself up.

"Might want to watch out for those traps." Aoi said, folding his arms. He leaned against seemingly nothing. Knocking on an invisible wall with the back of his fist.

She jumped up, growling. He wasn't here to catch her; he was here to mess with her! To just throw her into stupid traps... Whatever.

She whirled around, stepping off down the hallway. If he wasn't going to catch her, she would just run. Run before he got any ideas!

But as soon as she started running, something slid under her feet. Actually, nothing slid under her feet: it was like in a cartoon. A _hole_ slid under her shoes!

"Ah!" Rena scrambled to grab the edge, but no avail: seconds after falling through the hole, she slammed face-first into another sleek, white floor. She started cursing under her breath.

"See? Told ya!" Aoi again. He reappeared on this floor.

Rena jumped up, "What is this!?"

"It's called Exsilium no Sekai. It's our castle and we don't like people running around in here." He pointed to the hallway above, "Hence the traps."

Rena growled.

Aoi's grin returned, "We _especially_ don't like our prisoners running around loose. Ya know, they could escape! We don't want _that_."

Rena froze up. Oh no...

"...What're you gonna do?"

He raised his hand, holding a knife. "I dunno..." He stepped forwards. "I think I'll do the best I can..."

He licked his lips. "Know what happens when you escape?"

Rena shuddered, "What?"

"_Punishment!_" He walked faster. Faster and faster.

Rena started to step back. Until she slammed into the wall. Heart pounding. Aoi was scary: he ripped Figgie's heart out! Would he do the same to her? Or would he do something worse? She started shaking. Thinking of all the terrible things he could do.

All of a sudden, he appeared in front of her. Hovering. Grinning. Cocking his head to the side. And _laughing_ between his teeth.

She shuddered. No, not in front of her: Behind her! She shook. Aoi was _behind_ her.

He grabbed the side of her face. Pressed his knife to the edge of her mouth.

"_Aw_, are you scared?"

She shook her head.

"Don't be so serious..."

He gripped his knife tighter. Leaning to her ear. He was about to dig it into her flesh. To rip it apart.

"You need to smile more..."

Rena cringed, closed her eyes. Waiting. Waiting for the penalty. She shouldn't have escaped. She should _not_ have escaped!

Feeling the edge of the knife. She waited for it to slice.

She cringed. Waiting and waiting. Just do it! Just do it and get it over with.

She tensed up... Waiting for the searing slice. Oh gosh, just get it over with! She was sorry for running. She wouldn't do it again. A shake echoed through her arms.

Just do it!

"Ah!" Rena hissed, her forehead pounding.

She slammed into the wall and, all of a sudden, went _flying_. Her back throbbed as it slammed into the floor. She opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

"Haha!" His boots slammed against the ground as he darted over. He grinned and folded his arms. "Got ya."

Rena snarled as she jumped up. "I _hate_ you!"

"Oh, nice."

Suddenly, a harsh fist slammed into her cheek.

Rena stumbled back, fumbling to regain her balance. She rubbed her cheek and growled.

"_Grow up_!" he said, grinning again.

She didn't act: she didn't run up to him and try to get payback. She stood there, glaring at him. Fuming as her cheek throbbed.

"I'm not gonna catch ya," he finally said, thrusting his hands into his pockets, "Doesn't mean the other guys won't."

Rena folded her arms. The 'other guys' wouldn't be nearly as bad as Aoi.

"I'll give ya... fifteen minutes. Do whatever, but once it hits fifteen..."

All of a sudden, Aoi just disappeared. He stepped through a portal and _disappeared_.

Rena jumped, "Wait!" She rushed forwards, glancing around and looking for the teen.

"By the way," But Aoi's voice was still there, "if you wanna get past those traps, step to the side and stay small."

Then, just like the teen himself, his voice disappeared.

Rena grumbled, folding her arms.

"...Weirdo."

She stepped forwards, eyes glancing curiously for any sort of trap. 'Step to the side and stay small'? What did that mean?


	16. Shard 012b: Detriot

**012 + DETROIT**

Sharp intake of breath. His hand slammed into his chest. His fingers tightened and shook. His thin nails tempting to claw his heart out.

The blonde hunched over, shaking.

"Why..." he hissed through his teeth.

His intense blue orbs snapped up.

Same white walls. Same white floors. Same damn place. He snarled, his shoulders tightening.

It was as if the walls were laughing at him. Laughing at his futile attempts for escape. He ran through each trap, but they grew worse as went on.

"Dammit." The boy rose to his feet, heart slamming against his throat. He ran his hands through his messy spikes.

How was he supposed to escape from this damn place? How was he supposed to find the others? How was he supposed to find...

His hands dropped to his sides. He stared at the floor, his eyes blinking harshly.

He had to find her.

Ven stepped forwards, taking cautious steps as his eyes darted around. There was always a way out. He would find it and he would get out of there, with Rena. Then they'd go back to somewhere. _Anywhere_ but here. Yeah, that was right.

But another world seemed so far away. The warmth and safety of anywhere but here felt impossible to reach. Still, he kept on walking and kept on his guard. He _had_ to get out of here.

As he stepped forwards, his sneakers clicked on the sleek floor.

_Click, click, click._

Each step had caution etched into it. His fists tightened, itching for the security of his weapons.

_Click. Click. Click._

They grew slower in pace.

_Click..._

_click..._

_click..._

Slower...

_Click..._

_click..._

_click..._

And slower....

It was as if spiders were scampering down his skin.

He jerked around. His intense orbs staring off down the hall.

Then he heard it.

_Click! Click!_

Haste filled footsteps.

_Clickclick! Clickclick!_

Behind him! He snapped around again.

"Who's there?!" His fists tightened. Twin flashes of light. _Keyblades._

_Clickclickclick!_

Behind him again. He swirled around. Readying his weapons.

"Show yourself!" Ven slammed one of his weapons into the floor. A hollow _clank!_ echoed through the hall.

_Clickclickclickclick!_

Growing closer. Behind. He slammed his second weapon into the ground.

"_Show yourself!_"

They were taunting him. Oh, they must have been! There was nothing there. There was no one there. Just the simple clicks into his ears.

_Clickclickclickclickclick!_

His hand slammed into the side of his head. Suddenly, footsteps turned into laughter. Taunting. Mocking.

_Clickclickclickclickclickclick!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"_Shut up_!" He screamed. Threw his hands against his head. Fingers digging into his skull.

"_SHUT UP!_"

The walls were laughing at him. Everything was laughing at him. Taunting him! He hated it. _Loathed_ it!

He felt something grab his shoulder.

He whirled around. His eyes shut. His weapons slammed into the ground.

"Go!"

_Ven!_

"Screw off!"

_Ven!!_

His eyes snapped open. His weapons tumbled to the ground with a clatter. The tension and madness disappeared. His shoulders dropped. The boy's eyes grew wide.

"Rena..."

He stared at the girl sprawled out on the ground, staring up at him with wide eyes. She shook, taking sharp intakes of breath. She looked _terrified_.

Ven inched towards her, cautious. He raised his hand. "I'm... _sorry_..."

Rena gulped. "S'okay."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head. "Just scared me."

"Sorry." He glanced around as he placed his hand behind his neck. "This place... makes you crazy."

"Yeah..." She gave a meek nod. "I know."

Her deep blue orbs penetrated into Ven's own as she slid to her feet. The boy looked horribly shaken, not through his features or body: through his eyes.

"You okay?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah."

Ven's gaze shifted over to his weapons on the ground. There were blackened smudges and scraps on the pristine flooring. The two keyblades suddenly disappeared in flashes of light and he released a harsh sigh.

"Let's get out of here," he said. It was far-fetched, but there had to be a way out.

"How?" Rena stepped towards the boy. She grasped the hand he presented; the two were thankful for not being alone anymore.

"Somehow," he nodded, reassured. "We'll figure it out."

The two stepped down the hall. Ven's eyes shifted around wildly, searching for traps. Rena just kept staring forwards.

_Click, click, click._

Their steps grew cautious now.

_Click. Click. Click._

Ven _knew_ there was a trap just before them. They kept on walking. Taking careful steps.

They pressed forwards.

Ven quirked a brow. As far as he could tell, there was no trap. He stopped, placing his hand over the air as if feeling around for something.

No wall. No shift in the air. It was gone?

Perhaps. Yeah, it had to have disappeared. Ven tugged at Rena's hand and the two suddenly sprinted down the hall. They couldn't miss this chance; get past it before it comes back!

Their sneakers slid across the pristine floor. Rena stumbled to keep from slipping and sliding as Ven looked as if he were an expert at skating.

They came to the next trap, or so Ven thought. If it was there, then they had slid past it.

Maybe they wanted to make it easy for them.

_Doubtful_.

The two continued down the hall, inching towards where the path took a sharp turn to the left.

And they slid through another missing trap. They encountered nothing, just walked past.

It was easy. _Too_ easy.

They kept on walking...

_WHOOSH!_

Ven and Rena slammed to a stop when swirls of darkness rose from the ground. Beady yellow eyes and black skin. Heartless! _Shadows._

They stood taller, taller than their brethren, and were larger, more menacing.

Ven summoned his keyblades, charging forwards.

"Stay back!" He slashed through one of the creatures. Neo-Shadows were nasty creatures; they could rip your heart out right under your nose.

Rena followed the boy's order, keeping a distance away from the dancing shadows. Her deep blue orbs darted off to the side. She took a quick gasp.

"Ven!" she grinned ecstatically.

But he didn't notice. He slashed through the creatures, edging from the monsters' viscious attacks. One slash and they disappeared in a spit of black. Ven stared at the Heartless curiously as he attacked.

"Ha!" He twirled his weapons, bringing them down on one. He slid and slammed his weapon into another. He spun the second, pointing it outwards and stabbing the Heartless.

Just like that, they were all gone. How could such a powerful creature be defeated so easily? He shook his head.

"Not as bad as I thought," the blonde grinned. His intense blue orbs shifted over to Rena.

They shifted away. "Rena?" He stepped towards the other path. "_Rena_?"

His eyes set on it. On the hall that they just stepped down, it stood there idly. It called to whomever set their eyes on it, beaconing them closer.

But it disappeared.

He did a double take.

"Rena!" He jerked around. His weapons clenched tighter. "_Rena!_"

Gone. She was gone!

The boy snarled. He slammed his weapons into the ground.

"_Dammit!_"

He raced down the hall. His ears pounding. His knuckles white. His teeth bared.

"_Rena!_"

Ven jumped across the floor. Racing and racing. He ignored everything: the missing traps. Anything that looked like an exit.

Screw it! He had to find Rena.

_"RENA!"_

He came to the other side of the hall. His heart pounding. His lungs itching for air. His intense blue orbs scanned the walls, the other levels.

Yet he could find nothing.

"I can't lose you again!" Worry flickered in his eyes. He clutched his head.

She told him to find the keyblader. He found them, but he was failing.

He had to get to her... That's all that mattered: get to her!

Ven's hand slammed into his chest again. An ache in his chest. His heart wanting escape. He stared around wearily.

"I can't lose you..." The boy's gaze shifted to the floor. His back slid against the wall.

He was lost. He just found his friend... and, all of a sudden, his hope was gone. He was alone again. _Always_ alone...

"Poor thing..."

Ven's gaze jerked up. His heart skipped a beat. He jumped to the side, finding himself staring at a knife in the wall.

His gaze shifted to the figure creeping closer. Another cloaked enigma. They lowered their hood, revealing the psychotic female he faced before.

"What'd you want?" he hissed, stepping to the side.

Xatzku grinned, pulling her clever from the plaster. "To stab a wench's little cover-up."

Ven's faithful weapons appeared in his grasp. He quirked a brow as the woman's grin widened.

"Naminé lied!"


	17. Shard 013a: Don't Wake Me Up

**013 + DON'T WAKE ME UP**

"No!" The boy snarled. "Naminé would never lie."

"Really?" The woman swayed.

Ven jumped, eyes wide. He stared down at the clever inching to his throat. His eyes darted to the woman behind him.

"Are you sure? She's not the sweet little girl you want her to be."

His eyes grew intense. "She would _never_ do something like that!"

"Oh, but she _did_!"

The boy hissed as the clever snuck closer to his throat.

"'If I lie, then he'll be safe from those nasty Nobodies!'" she mocked, "Like that helped. We still found you!"

Ven shoved a key between the clever. He pushed it away. He spun and rolled to the side, backing away.

"What'd you want with me?"

A wicked grin formed on the female's features. She swung with the blade. "Just to exterminate the remnants."

"What?"

"A remnant of Organization XIII."

Ven snarled. His white knuckles tensed. "I'm not a Nobody!"

"Then, what _are_ you?"

The boy snorted, his eyes narrowing. Intense blue orbs darting to his blades, the boy's gaze snapped onto the enigma.

He found himself charging forwards. Blades raised.

"I'm a chaser!"

The woman laughed. "_Pathetic_!"

"Nngh!"

Ven hacked. She grabbed his throat! Digging her manicured nails into his thin flesh.

She lifted her boot and slammed it into the boy's stomach. He went flying. His back slamming into the pristine floor.

"Rrgh..."

"Did Naminé give you that lie, too?"

The clicking of boots echoed in the boy's ears. He scrambled to jump to his feet. No avail: she slammed her boot into his collarbone.

"You were never there!"

"Yes, I was!"

"Do you even remember?"

The boy grew silent. He fumbled with his weapons.

"You both look the same," Xatzku placed her hands on her hips, grinning, "No one would notice. Yeah _right_."

Ven snarled. He slammed his key into the woman's leg and slid back across the floor. He scrambled up, grabbing his opposite weapon.

"No, I'm Ven!"

"No, you're not!" Xatzku snarled. She swung her clever. Another appearing in the opposite hand. "You never were Ven. You never _will_ be Ven!"

"Liar!" Ven dashed forwards. He slammed the keys into the woman.

She grinned, blocking the dual attacks. She slammed her boot into the boy.

He stumbled back. He dodged and blocked the rush of knifes coming at him.

"You're Roxas!" she screamed. "You are number thirteen of Organization XIII!"

She threw an uppercut at the boy, who dodged.

He slammed his foot into her side.

"And Sora's pathetic Nobody!"

"I'm _not_ a Nobody!" He spun the two weapons. He slashed at her. "I have a heart!"

"That changes nothing!" Her boot slammed into his side. "You were born a Nobody! You can have a heart, but you can't change the past!"

Ven's hand slammed onto his side. He stumbled back. "Prove it! Prove that I'm a Nobody!"

A wicked smirk curled onto Xatzku's lips. "Where did your memories go, little boy?"

Ven snarled.

Xatzku cocked her head to the side, "Missing memories? Either someone messed with your head or you're a Nobody. A _special_ little Nobody..."

"What'd you want with me?" Ven swung his keyblades.

"I told you, blondie--"

The woman paused. She sniffed the air... listening.

"Well... I guess this is my cue~ See ya, blondie!"

"Wait!" Ven sprinted forwards, tempting to slam his weapons into the woman. They rose into the air, itching to stop her, and fell.

Fell down... and down... and down...

_CLANG!_

The boy stared at the floor, where there was a tiny swirl of darkness disappearing.

"..._Dammit._"

--------

"Ven!" Rena's grin widened. She pointed off to the side, "We can get out of here!"

His gaze never met her own. She just hoped that he heard her; he had to have heard it! The tomboy took off, down the last hall, and ecstatically stepped through the portal that appeared.

A ticket out; it had to be! She took a quick glance behind at Ven, just as darkness swirled around her and swallowed the girl whole.

Rena stepped out on the other side, eyes tightly closed. She grinned, her hands twitching. Anticipating. This was out! This had to be another world. Ven would come right out a second later and everything would be safe and sound again. She hoped... no! She _knew_ that was what was before her.

Her eyelids slid away from her eyes, her deep blue orbs darting around.

Same hallway. Same place. Her shoulders dropped.

"Aw man..." What a waste! The tomboy glanced back, ready to run back through the portal.

"Oops. Time's up."

No portal; gone in a snap. And that voice... A chill raced down her spine. She cautiously turned.

"I told you," the teen licked his lips, leaning, "fifteen minutes. It's _been_ fifteen minutes. And here I am."

Rena stared at the floor. Her hands clammy, trembling.

"You're not gonna do it again..." she gulped, "_are you_?"

"No, no..." He stepped forwards, his voice falsely sweet. "I've got something _better_ in mind..."

"Ah!"

She jumped. A blade racing towards her. Tempting to slice her in half. Rena ran back and summoned her weapon.

Aoi grinned like a madman. He raced forwards. His sword clashed against the key.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Relentless slashes over and over again.

"Fight!" he screamed, laughing, "_Fight_ before I kill you!"

Rena pulled away, but he came closer. She jumped to the side, but he swiped to cut her leg.

Blood spit through the cut. She choked.

Jumping up onto the railing, she found herself running across it. She jumped down and ran down the hall.

"_Ven!_" she sprinted.

"Blondie's not gonna save you!" Aoi followed. His blade slicing through the air.

Rena ducked, but kept on running.

"_Raynie!_" She choked when he grabbed her hood.

"Raynie's not here!" He sliced through the air. At her neck!

_CLANG!_

He snarled, watching her race away.

"_Adyn!_" she spat. She slid to the end of the hall. Lungs gasping for air. She whirled around. Trapped!

"Adyn's dead!" He stabbed his sword into the wall. Strings of brown wire floated to the floor. Rena stared up at him, heart pounding in her throat.

She whimpered as the dirty blonde grabbed her chin, forced look right into those psychotic eyes.

Aoi's grin widened. "Is the little mouse scared?"

"N-No..." She shuddered.

His bony hand snapped onto the handle of the sword. She cringed as it slid out of the wall.

"Why not?" His grip on her chin tightened, as if he were trying to choke her. "All mice should be scared of cats."

She hissed, her hands shaking. "I'm not scared of you..."

"Really?" He jerked his hand away, stepping back. "Try all you want, but you can't fake bravery."

Rena growled, trying to intimidate.

Aoi stood in front of her and, suddenly, pointed his guardless blade at her.

"Fight me," he gave a wicked smile, "It's better than just hauling off and stabbing you. _Right?_"

Rena cautiously stepped to the side, circling the teen. "Why?"

He swung his sword. "Going down without a fight... _sucks_."

"Ah!"

The teen rushed forwards, slicing through the air. Rena threw up her keyblade.

"Why fight me?" The sword slammed against the key. She cringed. "Why not just throw me back in that room?"

"This is punishment!" he pushed against the key, grinning, "Not for leaving, but for him."

Rena jumped back, "Who?"

"_Sora._"

That name! That boy... "I didn't do anything to him!" She threw up her key again, ducking and running away from another slice of the sword.

"Backwards! He did something to you." Aoi slammed the blade into the floor.

_CLANG!_

"But I've never met him!" She stumbled away from the teen.

"'course not. But you know those memories. The fake little copies of what he saw, what he did."

A firm frown formed on Rena's features. She said nothing.

Aoi stepped forwards. "You know what I'm talkin' about."

She jerked her gaze away. "N-No, I don't..."

"And you heard him, too!" He held the blade like a knife, pushing it through the air. He tried to stab her! "When he disappeared. You heard someone screaming in the middle of the night and they weren't anywhere in Cucio Bay."

Rena cringed, sliding and dodging the fierce attacks. She felt blood trickle down her arm. "So? Maybe I was dreaming."

"But you were wide awake." Aoi spun the weapon and slammed it next to her leg.

"N-No, I wasn't! I was asleep!" She ducked again, sinking to the floor. "What did Sora do to me?"

"He walked into a dark tunnel with a door." He slammed his sword in the ground, trying to intimidate. "Then he stabbed himself.

"A heart's a funny thing. It can make dark creatures out of nothing and make them crazy. It can make empty shells of people if it's taken away. It can take in memories that never existed, make up lies."

Rena jerked away as Aoi pushed the weapon through the air, twisting it.

"Kairi's heart was inside of Sora, to protect itself. It decided to do the same for Sora: protect his heart. Or _maybe_ Sora's heart had to keep itself from eating Kairi's. Who knows?" He sliced through the air again.

"Nngh!" Rena choked, watching as crimson etched into her white shirt.

"Hearts are _tricksy_. But, there was a shell of a heart and it had to protect itself somehow when it wasn't hanging around with Sora anymore."

Rena hissed as her back slammed into a wall. She stared up hesitantly into the teen's intense green orbs.

"You, kiddo, are a Nobody." he licked his lips, "Different, but a Nobody's a Nobody!"

"A... Nobody?" She inched away, clutching her stomach with her blood-covered hand.

Aoi's wicked grin widened. He licked his lips as his sword seemed to shrink.

"A person without a heart. You have one, but you don't. A shell of one that mimics a real heart. It acts like Sora's and Kairi's. Weird little thing, isn't it?"

A knife sliced through the air. Rena ducked out of the way, but brown strands dropped to the ground aimlessly. "Like a freakin' science experiment!"

She snarled. "I'm _not_ an experiment!"

"Well, _someone_ wanted to play around with hearts! What happens when there's two hearts inside of a person? They wanted to know!" He stepped forwards, "Or else you wouldn't be standing here."

"I'm _not_ a Nobody!"

"Really?" A grin spread like oil across his features. "Then let's find out."

Rena choked. Her back slammed into the wall and she slid down. Her deep blue orbs glared up at the gauntly teen hovering over her. He snapped, grabbing her hand and slamming it into the wall.

She jerked away, but no avail. She shook, staring at the metal ring around her wrist. It was half in the wall and half around her wrist, thick and heavy. The tomboy jerked away, trying to pull her wrist out.

"Lemme go!"

"_No._"

"Why not?!"

Aoi lowered to his knees, nose to nose with the girl.

Rena's eyes darted from Aoi's own... to the knife in his hand.

--------

The boy wandered down the hall, aimlessly as it seemed. There was nothing to stop him, but there was no way for him to escape either. He tried to find a door or _something_, but no avail.

He stepped down the hall, around and around.

Stopping every so often, Ven had tried to see if his trick would work, but it never came. That archway to escape never appeared once. Maybe you could only open portals if you were a Nobody.

He nodded to himself. Then he must've not been a Nobody. Ven placed his hand over his chest and found that beat, that heartbeat. He knew that he was Ven... not Roxas.

He _knew_ that he was a Chaser. He was a knight; he even had the keyblades of a knight! And he had friends; _best_ friends. He could see their faces in his mind's eye! Blurry images, faded like an old photograph.

What were their names? That would be the key to proving he was Ven. But he stumbled to think of who they were. What _were_ their names?

Ven furrowed his brow. What were their names? He had to remember! What were they? It was... No, that couldn't have been it. He must've known! It was somewhere. He would find it, right then and there. What _were_ their names?

A frustrated sigh pressed through his lips.

Was that woman was right? He had no recollection of what happened in the past; no memories before he woke up in the dark. How could the boy know for sure who he was?

Naminé must've been telling the truth; she seemed like the kind of person who could never, _ever_ lie. He believed her. If she said he was Ven, then he was Ven.

He stared down at his palms.

"Who... am I?" he questioned, his hands falling to his sides. He didn't know. Such a simple question, but frank facts made him question that simple object called a name.

As he wandered the halls once more, there was something that hadn't reappeared on his mind.

Until now.

He paused, staring at the floor.

She had disappeared. It wasn't safe in a place like this! What if she was in trouble? Why would he be so worried and then just _forget_?

"Oy. You lose somethin'?"

His intense blue orbs darted across the walls.

There: a shadow. The shadow of... a person?

The boy hissed. "No." He stepped the opposite way down the hall.

"Welp," there came footsteps. Combat boots clicking across the floor, "You were lookin' a little lost to me."

"I'm _not_ lost." His electric blue orbs set on the dirty blonde teen that followed behind him. _Aoi_.

Ven came to a stop and whirled around. He folded his arms. "What'd you want?"

The teen gave a shrug, leaning against a railing, "Oh nothin'. Got a little bored and felt like walking around."

Ven surveyed the man as he turned and leaned his back against the rail. He pulled an object out of his pocket, which he started tossing.

"Know what I mean?"

"Not... really..." the boy furrowed his brow. He watched the object as it floated into the air before falling back into Aoi's grasp. "What the..."

"Hm? Oh, this?" The tossing ceased. Aoi pointed to the small object, his emerald orbs scanning over it as he grinned. "You know how they just drop these things left and right, don'tcha?"

Ven shook his head. He pointed to the object, "Is that a... _heart_?"

"You betcha."

Ven's eyes fixated on the heart. His brow furrowed even more. "Does it... belong to someone?"

Aoi shrugged, chuckling. "Just found it lying on the floor." His intense green orbs flickered.

"If it belongs to someone..." Ven stepped closer, feeling edgy around the man. "Maybe you should return it."

"Don't think so."

"But it _must_ belong to someone."

"Not anymore."

Ven scowled. It belonged to someone. He _knew_ that... and he had a feeling. A pang in his chest. It wasn't just lying there.

"Who does that belong to?"

"No clue..." Aoi's eyes fixated on the object. His fingers twitched as his green orbs filled with obsession.

He snapped his gaze away. A bony finger started to tap his chin; pensive.

"Oh. Wait... I think I _do_ know..." Tapping and tapping. "What, oh what, was that name? It's on the tip of my tongue..."

Ven found his knuckles crackling as he watched the teen.

"Oh... Now I remember..." A smirk spread darkly across his pale features. "I think it belonged to someone named... What was it? Oh, yeah. Ever heard of someone named Rena?"

"Rena!" Ven jolted. Images begun racing through his mind. What terrible things could've happened to her? All because he was too busy fighting illusions. _Stupid!_

His intense orbs grew wide. "Where is she?!"

"Why do you care?" Aoi snorted, folding his arms. "Oh. _Yeah._ 'cause a little _witch_ sent ya."

Dual twists of light appeared in his fist. They shaped into his weapons. "Shut up!"

"Are you even sure that was the keyblade master? Kid's not even a master!"

"Of course she is! That's who Naminé told me to find. I _know it_!"

"_Oh_, so random kid off the street is your pick?" He scoffed. "Tell me, did you ever think that was _wrong_?"

"It's not wrong! I wouldn't have shown up there if--"

"Key word is _master_. Kid doesn't even know how to wield the damn thing!"

"..._Shut up!_" He slammed one of the keys into the railing. It gave a shudder. "Tell me where she is!"

Aoi only snickered. "Doesn't matter, does it?" He held up the crystal heart, waving it in front of Ven's face.

"I've got my ticket to getting my own heart back. Would've been easier if _you_ hadn't shown up, but I still got the freakin' thing!"

Ven's grasp snapped. He tempted to swipe the heart, but Aoi shoved it back into his pocket.

"Where is she?!"

"Doesn't matter, blondie!" Aoi straightened, stepping away from the boy. "Kiddo's our's... no... _mine_. Unconscious or otherwise, the kiddo is _mine!_"

Aoi suddenly stopped, tapping his chin. "..._But_ if you want to play a game so bad..."

Ven edged forwards, his intense blue orbs watching as a dark portal swirled out of nothing.

"Find me and we'll see where that gets!"

"No!"

His hand snapped to grab the man's cloak. No avail. He watched as Aoi jumped away and the dark portal disappeared with him, taking him to who knows where. Taking him _and_ Rena's heart.

"No..." Ven's keyblade fell to the ground with a _CLANK!_

His intense blue orbs stared at the floor.

His hands felt numb. Why did he forget about her so easily? How could he forget about her so easily? He felt helpless. How was he supposed to find Aoi? How was he supposed to get his friend back?

"...Dammit!" He snarled. His knees crashed into the floor. His hands slamming against the pristine ground. "_Dammit!_"

His fist slammed into the floor. His heart pounded in his chest. He took in sharp intakes of breath.

"I just want to find her..." he choked. "_Naminé_..."

That helpless feeling coiled in his stomach. His ticket to finding Naminé was _gone_.


	18. Shard 013b: Don't Wake Me Up

**013 + DON'T WAKE ME UP**

"Roxas..."

That sweet, sincere voice. He heard it behind closed eyes and it soothed him. His fists loosened, palms light against the floor. The blonde raised up, sitting up straight.

His intense blue orbs softened.

"Naminé." he breathed a sigh of relief.

Ven's electric blue orbs gazed into the image of the blonde girl. She was like a ghost, transparent and floating just off the ground. Her sapphire blue orbs stared into the boy's own eyes and her peach lips curled into a smile.

He raised off of the ground, suddenly furrowing his brow. "What happened to you?"

"This is as close as I can get to you now," the petite girl placed the tips of her fingers together. "I had to tell you..."

Ven stepped lightly towards the image of her. "Is it true?"

Her orbs flickered, "Yes. You're Roxas."

"Why did you do that?"

"I had to keep you safe... If there's any part of Organization XIII left, then they have to get rid of it. If you were Roxas, then they'd find you." her lip curled inwards, "You _have_ to find Sora and they would've stopped you from getting there if you called yourself Roxas."

Sora's name rung in his ears. Suddenly, he felt an inch of spite boiling in his throat.

"I'm Roxas."

Naminé nodded.

"So... I'm a Nobody."

Her gaze drifted from the boy's own. He gave a sigh.

"I... have to find you," His brow furrowed, as if he were trying to get Naminé to look at him, "None of that matters! Hiding from Nobodies or... finding Sora. I _have_ to find you. That's all I care about."

Naminé took in a quick gasp, her eyes growing wide. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Because I..." The boy's gaze shifted to the floor. He bit his lip. "I just... have to find you. I can't leave you trapped in there!"

The girl placed her hands behind her back. "If you want to find me," she started twirling a strange, crimson-kissed lock of hair. "Then you have to find the keyblader. Stick with them and you'll find me."

"You mean Sora?"

"No..." she shook her head, "I mean Rena."

He nodded. "I'll find her and then I'll find you. Then everything'll be alright again."

A soft grin spread between her peach lips. "Yes."

"But..." He stared at his palm. "How'd I find Aoi? I can't use portals!"

"I know where he is." A chuckle escaped through her lips. "He's not very good at hiding."

"Can you take me to him?"

Naminé swirled her wrist and pushed her hand behind her, fingers spread apart. "Yes."

Behind the petite, transparent girl came a familiar swirl of black and purple. It stretched and expanded, shaping into a dark archway.

"You'll find them through there."

A weak smile pushed across the boy's features. "Thank you."

As the boy stepped torwards Naminé, she leaned forwards over the air. Her thin, petite hands tempted to push through the boy's hair as she pushed towards him.

"You'll find me, Roxas."

His eyelids slid over his intense blue eyes. He felt the cool air around him, feeling it pressed against his forehead for just a single moment. When he opened his eyes, she smiled.

Like a ghost, the enigmatic blonde was gone.

His intense orbs shifted to the floor.

"Not Roxas." A sigh rushed through his open mouth. His hand slid over his chest. He felt that beat.

_Bah-bump._

"_Ven_."

That small beat in his chest. It echoed in his fingertips. He felt it. He embraced it. He acknowledged that single, simple fact.

"Roxas could never have a heart."

His shoes slid across the pristine floor, carrying Ven forwards. Into the dark portal that beaconed and called him closer.

Through the portal that would bring him a step closer to Naminé.

--------

Caution etched into his clicking footsteps. Slow and steady, he edged out of the portal and into the room.

A room cloaked in darkness, the only light from a yellow light on a nearby wall. The buzzing sound from it etched into his ears. His teeth slid back and forth harshly over each other.

There was a disturbance: motion. His intense blue orbs locked onto the mass off to the side. The shape of a person, looking edgy as it waded through empty cardboard boxes. It stopped, dropping something lightly before it turned away.

A twist of light appeared out of nothing, feeling secure in Ven's grasp. His knuckles became flushed.

The shadow shook, looking rigid as it stepped away from the wall. Intense green orbs set on the boy, like headlights.

"Oh..." there was a hint of dread in that cocky, teenaged voice. "Looks like ya found me."

The key slid up through the air, stable as it stared straight at the teen.

"Where's Rena?"

A low, animalistic hiss rumbled in the teen's throat. "_Mine_..."

Ven edged closer. His weapon itched to slash at the sadistic Nobody as the boy drew closer to him.

"Where _is_ she?"

A chuckle echoed through his teeth. His combat boots slid back.

"Hearts are funny little things, _aren't_ they?" There came a small, hollow slam, his hand twitching as it tempted to dig into the wall. "You can have one. You can know it's there... You hear it thumping in your ears or feel it in your throat. It's there and you _know it_."

Ven's footsteps grew harsher. He didn't dare take his eyes off of the man.

That man started grinning, pearly white canines shining in the dim light and darkness. "So, how is it that a person can be a Nobody when they've got a heart inside of them?"

Ven's brow furrowed. "Are you _mocking_ me?"

"Oh, no no..." His finger shook, swaying side to side. He made a small 'tsk-tsk' noise. "_You_'ve got it backwards. If I were mocking you... I'd wonder why you're angsting so damn much over a freakin' _name_."

A growl rumbled in the boy's throat.

"_Where_ is Rena?"

No answer. He stepped closer. He raised his weapon.

"Where?!"

Closer... _closer_.

He could see the man's smile. That wicked, sadistic smile. His laugh echoed in the boy's ears, taunting him.

"_Tell me!_"

It dove through the air. It tempted to hit flesh.

It found a wall instead.

_SLAM!_

But no man. No taunting man. Ven snarled and pulled his weapon away from the wall.

"You _coward!_"

His blue orbs dug through the darkness, finding nothing but empty boxes.

"Coward?!"

Ven tempted to breathe in. It wouldn't come. It couldn't come! His hands twitched. He tempted to snap onto his bony grasp, but no avail. He choked, stumbling for breath.

He stared into those psychotic green eyes.

"I'm _not_ a coward, you _brat!_"

"Nngh!"

His back slid across the floor. His head slammed into the wall. The boy hissed but never looked away from the man darting around.

There came a flash of silver.

"If anyone's the coward, it should be _you!_"

Ven's hands slid across the ground, his shoes following. He found himself at his feet and suddenly went scrambling away.

"Runnin' away like that!"

_BANG!_

Ven's chest nearly slammed into the ground as he dodged the gun's blast.

"Wimp!"

_BANG!_

"Freakin' _wimp!_"

The boy rolled, digging under a mound of empty boxes. He slid under the base of the mountain, hearing a keen slice through the air.

"Come on out, blondie!"

_SWISH!_

"_Come on!_"

The echo of a boot slamming against the hollow boxes etched into his ears. He took in sharp intakes of breath. One right after the other. Over. And over.

He hadn't hid away to be a coward. The blonde-haired boy started to crawl, searching for that one thing.

Where was it? Naminé said 'them'. Two. It wasn't just Aoi there. It couldn't have been!

"What's the point of stabbing you if I can't see it happen? Get _OUT_ here_!_"

No! Not yet. His knees slid across the grungy, grey titles. He crawled with haste, speeding quick as if he were running on his two feet.

He felt a hand. A finger as it laid aimlessly on the floor. He sat up straight and reached up a hand, to pull away the large, empty box.

It tumbled to the floor with a small clatter. His eyes softened.

"Rena..."

For a moment, he felt like he was staring at a young sibling that he had failed to protect. She laid against the wall, fast asleep. Safe in an odd tent of boxes. He knew that if he tried to wake her up, she wouldn't budge. It was pointless.

His hand curled around her thin arm and he slid the sleeping girl towards him. Arms over his shoulders, she laid against his back. Snoozing silently all the while. He pulled up her knees and rose up from the pile of boxes.

"There you are!"

He saw the enigma licking his lips in the dim, yellow light. Ven snarled.

"Where's her heart?!" He knew Aoi wouldn't give it back so easily.

"Why give it back?" A snicker echoed in his throat. "If I give it... I won't have this shiny toy anymore!"

Ven's orbs grew wide. His fist started to turn white.

"How?"

"Because I have _it_."

Ven blinked. Once. Twice. How could such a thing have happened? Why did _he_ have it?

The boy stared in doubt at the weapon in Aoi's grasp: Rena's keyblade. A snarl rumbled in his throat.

"It's a fake."

"_No_. Not a fake at all." The gauntly man swung the weapon, twisting it in the air. "You have the heart of a keyblade wielder, master or not, and you wield their weapon. The freakin' thing doesn't know the difference!"

Ven furrowed his brow, staring at the weapon. He remembered: Rena claimed that it spoke to her.

"No, it's smarter than that."

"It's a _weapon_. It can't think."

"Of course it can." He found himself stepped closer, cautious. "It can talk, too. Don't you hear it?"

Aoi scoffed. "_No_. Man, you're crazier than I am."

"Tell that to her," Ven motioned to Rena.

The man said nothing. He only stared at the unconscious girl that hung onto Ven's back. A smirk started to crawl onto his features.

"Oh... this keyblade's a li'l weirder than I thought..."

He raised the weapon, pointing it at Ven. "What else can ya do? Can you open doors? Can you defeat Heartless? Can you seal keyholes?

"Can you... kill him?" It sat there aimlessly in his grasp. But the weapon started to motion up and down, as if nodding. Aoi's smirk shifted into a grin.

"That's what I thought."

"Nngh!" Ven jerked back, sliding across the floor. The weapon came at him. He almost dodged it.

"Coward!" Aoi's voice was distant now. Ven took off the other way.

"I'm not a coward!"

"You're _running_! Freakin' COWARD!"

The running ceased. Ven knew he was searching around for him in the darkness. His intense blue orbs gazed around, catching sight of a silhouette.

"Come out..."

There were footsteps, light quick footsteps. Barely noticeable.

A box tumbled. Aoi followed. His combat boots sliding against the grimy floor, stomping and pounding. He found his prey. A wicked grin of delight pressed into his features.

He would get his prize: the boy's blood splattered all over the walls.

"Rrgh!"

Suddenly, everything got dark, pitch black dark. Something slammed into his head: something light! He scoffed.

"Gotta be kiddin' me!" his voice was muffled.

With a kick of his head, the box went flying. It crashed onto one of the boy's spikes, just as intense blue orbs locked onto emerald green ones.

Ven's hand was locked onto the outer handle of the keyblade.

Aoi slammed in his elbow into the boy, knocking him back. He whirled around and, suddenly, slammed his foot into the boy's chest.

"Nngh!"

Ven slammed to the ground. Rena laid on the ground a distance away, face-first into the grimy floor.

The keyblade slammed next to his neck. Aoi bent down, hovering over the snarling boy.

"Oh, dilemma..." the enigma tapped his chin. "Did you _really_ think that you were going to stop me with a freakin' _box_?"

"No." A firm frown was planted into the boy's face. "But I've got ideas."

Aoi gave a snicker. "I'd like to hear one of 'em."

"Wouldn't you like to see one instead?"

"So I can crush it _and_ you? _Sure_."

A smirk formed on Ven's features. "Have at."

Ven positioned his arm in front of him. A swirl of light came.

Aoi froze, feeling the keyblade slam between his legs. Right in that place where nothing should _ever_ be slammed into.

A choke ripped through his throat. As he cringed and slid, his grip tensing on the key, Ven acted: grabbing his cloak pocket and snatching the object out.

The boy slid out and jumped up, slamming his shoe into the man's stomach.

He grinned, waving the blue heart in front of Aoi as he fell back. "Thanks."

"You _brat_!" Aoi scrambled up, cringing and cursing.

Ven took off. Rushing over to Rena. He refused to let her heart go.

He grabbed her, hoisting her up by her arm, and concentrated on the floor.

Aoi raced closer, knife now at hand. A wicked grin was planted on his features.

"Let's see what happens when I rip your head off!"

But Ven concentrated. It had to work! It _had_ to!

A spark. It crept beneath his feet.

Aoi wouldn't let them get away. He couldn't! He slammed forwards, raising his knife. He thrust it through the air, thrusting it towards the boy. Right towards his heart.

_CLANG!_

The knife fell to the ground with a clatter.

Aoi stared at the wisps of darkness that faded back into the floor.

Ven used a portal, like he had done many times before.

--------

The portal spit them out on the other side of it: not in that stupid fortress. Not in a hallway. Not in a stupid room filled with boxes.

But a town. A warm, familiar town. The sweet scent of coffee from the café filled his nostrils. The warm, yellow-orange glow of the lanterns filled him with warmth.

Traverse Town.

"We're back..." a sigh of relief escaped through his open mouth. "Rena, we're _back_..."

He stared at the girl as she laid aimlessly in his grasp. In his opposite hand was that dear object: her heart. For a moment, the blonde boy held it up, studying it. It was weird for a heart: blue, crystal, and empty. Broken strings laid limply at the edges of it.

Well, a heart's a heart.

He placed it over Rena's chest. A sudden feeling of warmth etched into his fingertips. The heart warmed up.

Then it slammed into her chest.

"Ahh!"

Rena jolted up, eyes snapped open. Her back suddenly slammed into the ground. She slid away, staring down. Taking in sharp intakes of breath.

She stared at the cobblestone ground. Her breathing slowed, growing slower and slower by the minute.

Her deep blue orbs darted over to Ven. She stared at him, blinking. Almost as if she had suddenly forgot who he was then just remembered.

"You okay?" the boy furrowed his brow.

Rena grabbed her arms, rubbing them rapidly. Her knees pulled themselves to her chest.

"Y-Yeah..." her teeth were chattering mildly. "C-cold..."

Ven grabbed her arm and hoisted her up from the ground, standing up straight. He did a double take, realizing that her arm was like ice.

"C'mon," He threw his arm around her back, stepping forwards.

Rena followed his order, stepping along briskly. She zipped up her vest and threw her hood over her head.

Ven's intense orbs darted around the First District. There was something odd about it: it seemed still and quiet. Was anyone there?

They had to be! But the town seemed so quiet. Where did everybody go?

A tap on his shoulder.

Ven jumped, eyes wide. Taking in sharp intakes of breath. He slowed to a stop and gazed around.

_SLAM!_

The boy suddenly went stumbling back, his cheek throbbing. His eyes snapped onto the offender as he rubbed his cheek.

"What was _that_ for?!"

"For taking off, you idiot!"

Raynie had folded her arms, her mako blue orbs staring at the boy. Her brow furrowed, she worn a harsh frown.

"Do you know how damn worried I've been 'bout you guys?!"

* * *

**A/N:** w00t! This arc (or whatever you want to call it) is done! I might go back over the older chapters (...chapter one sucks.) and reedit them, but otherwise, Rena's arc is done and now it's Ven's turn to get the spotlight!


	19. Shard 014: Sunshine

**A/N:** This is the start of a new 'arc' or whatever you want to call it, which will mostly follow Ven. It will still follow Rena, though not nearly as much.

Also, I have an icky writer's block right now. Phooey. D: I'm trying my best to finish the next chapters quickly, but it could be a bit until the next chapter is posted. I'll try my best to update this again soon, but for now, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**014 + SUNSHINE**

"Why didn't you get here faster?!"

A groan pressed through Ven's throat as he pulled himself up from the ground. He placed his cool hand over the warm, throbbing bruise on his cheek. His electric blue orbs darted over to Raynie, looking her right in the eye.

She looked _furious_! Teeth bared and knuckles completely white, as she seethed. But there was a tint of red in the sclera of her eyes.

"We tried," Ven pressed his hand against the cool, stone ground, pushing off of it. "We _really_ tried."

"You could've tried harder!" The echo of Raynie's boots rung in the boy's ears and, suddenly, he was nose-to-nose with the teen. "Why _didn't_ you?"

Ven's eyes darted off to the side, over to Rena. She had her arms in her vest, looking helplessly at the boy. His pupils shifted back to Raynie. What was he supposed to say?

"We tried. Isn't that good enough?"

"_No!_"

Raynie took a quick step back, a snarl running between her teeth. Her arms became folded, her mako blue eyes darting from Ven to Rena then back again. Eying all of the cuts and crusty blood.

"...What _did_ they do to you?"

Ven ran his blood-covered hand through his wavy blonde locks. "They tried to kill us."

She threw her hand into her pocket, grumbling. "If they come _anywhere_ near you again, I'll... I'll rip off that stupid, emotastic jerk's freakin' stupid hair off! Then I'll... stab 'em all with their swords 'n knives 'n spears and whatever else they've got!"

The teen grabbed a green materia out of her pocket. She held it up into the air, looking straight at Ven.

"Cure II."

A green, swirling light eclipsed the boy, light sparks floating into his skin and clothes. All of the wounds were gone. He looked as if he had never fought those Nobodies in the first place!

Raynie pointed the orb at Rena now. Ven watched as the same green light swirled around the girl from the top of her head to her shoes. All of the wounds, and the goosebumps, were gone. Just like Ven! She had opened her vest and threw off the hood when Ven turned back around.

A soft grin formed on Ven's features. "Thanks."

Raynie gave a bit of a snort, not daring to look at either of the keyblade wielders.

His smile slowly fell. He placed his hand behind his neck, his eyes darting to the ground.

"...What happened after we left?"

"Came back here..." Her eyes darted from the ground, "after I found someone."

"Adyn!"

That name! Ven froze, dread filling up in his stomach. He whirled around and found Rena running towards whom she had been desperate to find: Adyn!

The boy tried to stop Rena from approaching Adyn, but Raynie grabbed Ven's arm and dragged him back.

"He's _not_ a Heartless," she whispered.

He snapped at her with a harsh whisper, "Yes, he _is_!"

Raynie only scoffed, jerking her harsh grip away from Ven's arm.

As the boy rubbed his throbbing arm, he watched Rena speak to Adyn, both of them grinning. Ven just wore a harsh frown.

Why was Adyn there in the first place? He didn't get why he just _had_ to go with them all the time.

"We need to get to Hollow Bastion," Raynie piqued in.

Rena whirled around, throwing her hands into her jeans pockets, "Why?"

The teen gave a scoff. "Leon, Yuffie, and Cid are there. Like they can handle a bunch of Heartless by themselves!"

She thrust her thumb towards the world exit. "Cid gave us a ship just to get there, not go anywhere else. You can either stay here and be bored all day, or we're all going to Hollow Bastion."

"Then we're going to Hollow Bastion," Ven took a step forwards. "If we can't seal keyholes, then we have to at least do something to stop the Heartless."

A childish grumble echoed quietly in Ven's ears, his electric blue orbs shifting over to Rena. He didn't understand why she didn't want to go to a different world! Why not?

His blue pupils darted over to the enoroumous door to the Third District. Something came to mind.

"And where are _you_ going?"

He didn't give a single glance to Raynie as he stepped briskly to the door. "I gotta find something..."

"No, you're no--"

"And then we'll leave!" His feet turned and he started to step backwards, looking right at Raynie. "Promise, okay?"

She scoffed, watching the boy escape into the Third District.

"I'll... start up the ship or somethin'."

--------

His light footsteps echoed through his ears as the door shut with a hollow _click_.

Electric blue orbs darting around, he eyed all of the sights within the Third District: the nearby fountain, the large staircases, the house nearby. Yellow neon kept the district lit, as the stars twinkled in the midnight blue sky above.

Then he saw it: the door with the glowing fire insignia on it! Maybe Merlin wasn't in there, but perhaps something within his home could be useful. Ven stepped closer.

_Click, click, click._

And closer.

_Click, click, click._

Those simple little clicks sounded like they were talking to him: like in the empty, never-ending hallways. The only thing to keep him company.

_Clicktick, clicktick, clicktick._

Suddenly, he pulled to a stop.

There was only silence in the air. He could've sworn he heard more footsteps! No, that couldn't happen...

_Click, click, click._

There were only his. No one else's.

_Clicktick, clicktick, clicktick._

His feet slammed into the cobblestone.

"Who's there?!"

Nothing. Soft wind pushed against his skin, whispering.

"Ah!"

_SWOOSH!_

There was a hard sliding noise coming from the side. He didn't hesitate to take off towards the other side of the stairless stairway.

"What're you doing?"

There, sprawled out on the ground and looking dizzy, was Rena. She slammed her knees into her chest before throwing her arms around her legs.

"N-Nothin'..." She didn't dare look him in the eye.

"You need to go with Raynie." His electric blue orbs rolled in the white sclera. He threw his hands into his black jeans pockets and turned. Stepping towards the rough, rock door.

_Clickclickclick._

"Whatcha doin'?"

Ven edged towards the door and, all of a sudden, found Rena beside him. He squeezed the bone between his eyes, harshly sighing.

"C'mon!" A grin spread across her features. "You can tell me!"

"Why don't you want to go to Hollow Bastion?"

A sudden shake echoed through her shoulders to her arms. A firm frown formed on her pale features.

"...'cause."

"Why?" The boy shrugged, heading slowly towards the door. "It's a new world! Aren't you excited?"

Her messy bangs flopped like puppy dog ears when she shook her head. "Uh-uh."

"Then is it the Heartless? It's gotta be something."

"I... dunno..."

His blue pupils set on the tomboy. He saw her fumbling with her hands, staggering. The light clicks of his shoes came to a stop.

"Go with Raynie... and Adyn. Got it?"

Another shake through her shoulders. "N... no! I wanna stick with you."

Ven turned his head side to side briskly. "It won't be very exciting."

A small frown formed on her features. "That's... okay!" She trotted after Ven.

"'right then." Ven shrugged, subconsciously cocking his head to the side.

"Hey, Ven?"

He kept on walking forwards. Slow, light steps. "Yeah?"

"Can you... um... teach me how to fight?"

Another stop. His eyes set on Rena.

She stared at her shoes, looking... well... lost. Her hands tensed, her thin lips curled in an awkward frown.

He stepped around, facing the girl. A light grin formed on his peach features. "What? Your keyblade not fighting for you?"

She harshly shook her head; she didn't dare look at him. "That's not it..."

He quirked a brow.

She fumbled with her hands. Tying her fingers together and pulling them apart. Biting her lip.

"Just teach me to fight..." She put her hands together. She looked straight at Ven, "Please?"

"Yeah, I will." His pupils darted to the side. "But not now. Raynie'll kill us if we're off fighting."

A tense smile curled in her lips. She threw her arms to her sides. "Kay."

_You can't fake bravery..._

Ven spun around again. Right towards his destination: Merlin's house on the other side of that door. Go there, see if there was anything there, then leave before Raynie gets onto them. That was the goal.

"...Ven?"

He kept on walking.

"Ven!"

Okay, now she was just being a pest. His feet came to a harsh stop. He didn't set his eyes on her this time.

"What?"

"If Aoi said something... would you think he was telling the truth?"

Ven shook his head. "No. 'course not." Curiously, his foot turned to the side in mid-step.

"Why? What he say?"

Rena shook her head. "No... thin'..."

Her deep blue orbs darted up. She shook, her eyes staring at the brick walls. "Do you think I'm a... No--"

_CRASH!_

Like an explosion! Like smoke had burst out of nothing. When Ven whirled around, he looked onwards.

Darkness. A blanket of black falling over the district. You could barely see anything! The neon lights muffled, the colours desaturated or missing. That warm, homey feeling was now a cold, nerve-wrecking pang in his chest.

He instinctively reached a hand forwards. To grab her arm.

Yet he found but a handful of black fog.

_Clickclickclick!_

"Rena!"

He knew that was her running off. He followed.

"Where're you going?!"

_Clickclickclick!_

A snarl sliced through his teeth.

"Dammit! What is wrong with you?!"


	20. Shard 015: Falling Inside the Black

**A/N:** Because of one part in the second scene... I'm rating this onnnne chapter as **Mature**, just in case. I won't change the entire rating because of one chapter, because I don't plan on adding something like this again to Pieces of Heart. And, what is it specifically? Without giving too much away, it's GROSS. D: I felt sick while writing it! You know when Heartless take a person's heart? Yeah, this is that same sort of thing... but more detailed. This certainly wouldn't show up in a KH game. D:

If you want to skip that part, you'll know that it's that part when the SFX 'squirsh' starts popping up. The scene's over when there's one more 'SQUIRSH!' thing and Ven is saying 'Ah!!' right after that. There's references to what goes on after that last bit, which I think should be read nonetheless. Kind of serves as foreshadowing and kind of doesn't. 8D;

Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**015 + FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK**

_Buh-bump._

Like the rapid taps on concrete.

_Buh-bump._

Etched in her ears. Slamming back and forth. Right. Left. Right. Left.

Stubby nails digging into flesh. Torrid pain echoing in her palms.

All she heard were her own footsteps.

_Buh-bump._

And that heartbeat slamming in her ears.

His voice was miles away. Calling, _screaming_.

_Rena!_

Questioning why she was being foolish. Why she would just run off like that!

_Buh-bump._

Oh, how she wanted to be a hero. To be brave, to be strong! Just like Ven. She would give _anything_ to be like Ven. Even if it was foolish; even if it was stupid.

_Buh-bump._

A hero showed no fear. Never scared, always rushing into battle.

_Buh-bump._

She could only fall on her knees. Only throw her weapon and _hope_ it would be enough. It was pathetic. Worthless!

_Buh-bump._

Aoi would never turn her into a scared little child again. She would be a hero. Become brave and strong. Become _heroic._

_Bum-bump._

This was the perfect place to start.

_Click._

One last footstep against cobblestone. Like headlights, blue orbs penetrated into the darkness. Thick, murky blackness. A dense, shadowed jungle of fog, where the only light came from purple-tinted street lamps.

The neon signs fell limp. The shop windows blackened. The warm, cozy town had been blanketed by cold, malicious black. There were no bright stars shining overhead; just that tangled canopy.

What happened to Traverse Town?

_Click. Click._

Her stance grew rigid. She inched closer to the ground, ready to jump. Ready to fight.

_Click. Click._

Deep blue orbs staring forwards, her eyelids squinted together. To see through the darkness.

The calm light of the mural. A soft, slow, steady sound of water rushing around it. But the mural had been tainted: you couldn't see the pristine, white art. It was as if someone had thrown enormous globs of black paint over the canvas and its brick border.

But those globs were _moving_.

_Click. Click._

Her sight made out round shapes. Quirky black sticks that zig-zagged upwards, twitching. And golden yellow circles that could glow in the dark.

Heartless!

They shuffled, scrambled. Throwing their claws into each other. Kicking their brethren. Slashing. Shoving. _Obsession_. They had to get to it! They _had_ to!

The keyhole.

_Clickclickclick!_

They were after the keyhole!

"No!"

What did they want with the keyhole? She didn't understand it! But Ven wanted it sealed.

_Clickclickclick!_

Perhaps it wasn't sealed. Perhaps she failed.

_Clickclickclick!_

Then she had to do something! They couldn't have it!

_Clickclickclick!_

She pushed forwards, determined to be bold.

But, she didn't know how to stop them.

_scuff!_

Her oversized sneakers slid across the ground. She stood up straight and tall. Eyelids almost pressed together again, her blue orbs surveyed the creatures.

"Ha!"

Fingertips sliding forth across the slick skin. Her arms pulled together and she stumbled back.

"Nngh!"

Sliding out of her arms was a Shadow, wide-eyed and kicking. Its arms flailing as they pointed up into the air. Claws scratching wildly. Its antenna twitching this way and that way. It _had_ to get it!

Rena struggled to keep her grip on the creature. Her arms wrapped around its torso. "Leave it alone!"

They wouldn't listen. They would never, _ever_ listen to her. They had to get to the keyhole! Impulse, obsession. It drove them mad.

The Shadow that was half her size reached up into the air. Its eyes locked onto the mural.

"Nngh!"

_thump!_

The dark creature scampered off like a dog, kicking across the ground and back to the keyhole.

Rena groaned, hissing from the three slices on her cheek. Blood begun to trickle down her skin.

"Darn it..."

She didn't care about getting hurt. She only cared about stopping them!

_SHISH!_

The flash of light, surrounded by coils of black. It shaped into that metallic and sapphire weapon, held tightly in her grasp, and the girl rushed forwards.

"Cut it out!"

_SLICE!_

Metal ringing through a sea of black. That one slice couldn't penetrate their flesh; her petty attempt to attack was overlooked.

Another try! Just another one!

"_Ha!_"

_SLICE!_

Another.

_SLICE!_

Another...

_SLICE!_

Another!

Yet...

_CLANG!_

No matter how hard she tried, nothing worked. They wouldn't _stop_.

It clanged across the cobblestone. The key on the ground eyed its wielder as she stumbled back.

Her hands dripping with a thick, black fluid: the Heartless' blood. The key touched them, sure, but... it did _nothing_.

They still scrambled. Scratched. Slashed. _Obsessed_.

Rena jumped forwards.

"Ha!"

Her hands felt their slick skin sliding up her arms. Like slime slowly crawling onto you, from your head to your torso.

She pushed forwards. On her hands and knees. Into the tangle of Heartless.

Feeling them scratch and claw. Kick each other. Kick her. Yet, she still fought to go forwards.

No avail!

"Nngh!"

They pushed her back, kicking her in the face. This girl now sat on the ground, covered head to toe in scratches, scoffs, and black, oily blood.

A sharp intake of breath.

Another.

Another!

"Darn it!"

_slam!_

The tomboy banged her fist into the ground. Frustrated.

_slam!_

"_Darn it!_"

The side of her fist throbbed. More and more as she slammed her hand into the ground.

But it stopped. She knew... that did _nothing_. Her fist grew loose... her fingers uncurling as her palm turned downwards, pressing against the cobblestone.

Her deep blue orbs stared at her fingers spread apart. Eyes moving from her fingertips... to her knees... then up.

At the mural.

As those orbs softened... she knew...

_I screwed up._

Would those Heartless be on the mural, attacking it so fiercely, if she hadn't followed Ven? Perhaps the keyhole wasn't sealed... or maybe she made things worse...

Her arms shook.

She couldn't defeat them! No matter how hard she tried, they never once turned around and looked at her. Never once did her blade cut flesh, nor did it keep the creatures away.

_swoosh..._

They only thought she was a petty threat... ignoring her, continuing to scramble and scrape. Scratch, kick, bite. Anything to get to the keyhole!

_click. click. click._

_Why_ did she have to be such a weak child?

_click. click. click._

_Why_ couldn't she get their attention? Why did everybody have to look over her and scoff, calling her 'weak' or 'puny'?

_click. click. click._

_Why_ did Aoi have to force her to believe she was so worthless and helpless and _weak_...

As her deep blue orbs stared and focused... narrowing as she watched the Shadows squiggle and squirm... her gaze spotted a shadow.

A presence.

The girl immediately jumped to her feet, still staring at the blackened mural in the darkness.

_click._

One step...

Her gaze shifted to the right...

_click._

Another step. A turn.

Her hands tensing. Clammy.

_click._

Another step. Another turn.

Her shoulders and neck. Tensing up.

Then she saw them.

Rena took a slight step back.

A black cloaked figure... standing statically a few feet away. A shadow cast over their face from their oversized hood, hiding their features.

A stutter. Her eyes narrowing, but echoing the anxiety of her heart throbbing in her neck.

"Ah... oi..."

"No."

It was immediate.

Rena's eyes snapped open for a single moment. Blue orbs scanning over the figure. Studying every line, contour, and shade.

But none of their features echoed Aoi's own.

Her clammy hands grew tight. Her fingers curled inwards, tempting to shape into fists.

_click... click..._

A step to the side. As her arms tensed up.

"Who're... you?"

"I am nothing." The voice was... monotone, for certain.

Rena curiously quirked a brow. 'Nothing'? What a funny name...

"Well..." a gulp, "What'd you want?"

A chuckle. The figure was surely smirking.

"Simple."

_click. click. click._

Rena's eyes narrowed... watching the figure come closer.

Closer.

Closer...

"Nngh!"

Slipping to the side. Tumbling to the ground. Hand latching onto the weapon lying there.

As blood spurting down her arm...

Fingers tensing. Around the handle.

_clickclickclick!_

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see them... Turning ever so slowly...

_SLAM!_

"Ah!"

_SHING!_

Pressure rippled against the metal. Her knees bent unwillingly as she tempted to keep the opposing weapon at bay.

_Is that..._

Her eyes grew wide.

_A... keyblade?_

"Ha!"

The weapon pulled away. It tempted to slam into the tomboy's stomach.

But she jerked back. And pulled away.

"Coward!"

How was that possible?!

_clickclickclick!_

It looked just like her keyblade!

_clickclickclick!_

Same shape. Same keychain!

_clickclickclick!_

Just _black!_

"Nngh!"

Rena tumbled to the side, dodging another slash.

Her feet skidded across the ground.

_SLAM!_

"Nngh!"

_clickclickclick!_

And that voice...

"_Coward!_"

It was...

_clickclickclick!_

Distorted. Empathic. Animalistic.

_clickclickclick!_

But...

_clickclickclick!_

It was... _her's_.

_scuff!_

Her feet dug into the ground. Rena held up her keyblade. Watching the enigma draw closer...

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

"Nngh!"

Black key slamming into her weapon. One slam. Another slam. Another!

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Over and over again!

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

She tried to stop them.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

But no avail.

"_Nngh!_"

Things felt dizzy for a single moment. Her side... throbbing. Blood trickling down her leg.

Yet the enigma continued attacking.

And Rena took off. The keys locked and tied.

_SCRAPEEEE!_

The figure spun around and pulled their weapon back, pulling the girl closer.

"Nngh!"

Another slam into her stomach. This time, it _worked_.

Rena stumbled back. Numb... not dizzy...

_SLICE!_

As the blade sliced across her chest.

Blood trickled down her shirt. Scampering down like spiders. Crawling into the white of her t-shirt.

Her back throbbed as it harshly met the ground. But she wasn't done.

Her hands pressed against the ground... The tomboy sat up straight.

"What're you..." A sharp intake of breath. She choked. Her shoes clicked as she stood. "S-Supposed to be...?"

_click. click. click._

"I am nothing."

A frail hand curled around the hem of the hood.

_click. click. click._

"But one day..."

Pushed back, it made its descend. Falling... to their shoulders...

_click. click. click._

"I will be more..."

The hood didn't fall.

It disintegrated.

_click. click. click._

"...than just a shadow."

_click. click . . ._

Rena's gaze snapped onto the ground.

Numbness set in...

She waited.

_Go on._

A harsh sigh pressed through her nose.

_Do it..._

The figure stepped closer...

They...

That figure... They were gone!

"Huh?"

She blinked. Once. Twice. Not comprehending what happened... Just fight and taunt then leave? It made no sense!

The girl growled, staring at her arms.

Face it: for trying to be heroic... she wasn't doing a very good job. Quite frankly, she _sucked_ at this hero thing. She was covered in cuts, drained, and ready to fall onto the ground, unconscious.

She stumbled and swayed as she stood there, blue orbs staring blankly at herself.

Her blue orbs turned...

But she couldn't stop yet. There had to be a way to stop the Heartless! She turned, even though she wobbled, and stared at the mural.

They still scratched. They still kicked. They still scrambled. To claim the keyhole.

Even if she sucked at being a hero, Rena wouldn't give up. She would keep on trying!

"NNGH!"

_What_?

It came. It rippled across her back. What happened... What happened...?

_huff huff huff_

What was--

A stumble back. Hand thrown over her chest. She cringed. Teeth baring. Fingernails digging. Twitching.

Trying to rip her heart out!

_No!_

Numb. Spreading. From the centre... to her fingertips...

_SHING!_

"Ah!"

It crawled down... Like spiders slowly crawling and pouring down to the girl's shoes. She swayed, staring forwards.

_What's--_

Everything felt slick. Oily. As if her hands were drenched in it. Feeling sluggish. Like she was standing in mud. Frozen... trying to crawl...

Her vision darkened. It trailed slowly, echoing images. Trying to look at the mural.

Yet... it was all dark...

_Ahhh..._

Numb... Numb... Numb. _Numb_.

A soft echo against her back. Her eyes aimlessly stared at the sky. With nowhere else to stare. Frozen. Blinking. Staring blankly.

_Huff... huff... hah..._

Swimming, floating. In oil... Her eyes snapped open. Bloodshot. Still staring...

Everything felt heavy. Imaginative weights around her feet. Her arms. Her hands. Her legs. Her torso.

Her neck.

Tempting to pull her deeper into the tide.

Yet, she laid on the cobblestone. Motionless. There was only the small twitch.

And nothing else...

But her hand moved.

For a moment... it moved...

Held over her bloodshot eyes.

_Why's my..._

She choked to keep those thoughts.

_My... hand..._

It fell. Against the ground. Beside the frozen, twitching girl.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

--------

"Rena!"

_clickclickclick!_

What was she thinking?! To take off like that!

"_Rena!_"

_clickclickclick!_

To go into the darkness. To try and be bold. Why did she do that?! He couldn't understand... why someone could be so _reckless_.

_scuff!_

His electric blue orbs stared forwards, brow furrowing with curiosity...

The town was normal. Fully, completely _ordinary_. There was no linger darkness hiding the shops or the sky. There was no ominous, foreboding feeling creeping up your spine.

There was light. Warm, soothing light.

"Rena."

His eyes stared forwards, repeating that name once more. He could see her, plain as day, in this brick-covered district with its comforting warmth. It was such a relief to find his friend there, safe.

_click... click..._

The brunette girl stared forwards, transfixed on the water fountain. At the illuminated painting surrounded by brick.

_click... click..._

"Hey..."

Every step closer... every step lead him to realize that she never budged. No movement. By now, the tomboy would've been running at him, ecstatic or grinning.

There was no such movement.

_click. click. click._

Closer...

closer...

_click. click. click._

He reached out a hand. His fingertips eager to press again the cold metal on her shoulders.

_click._

His fingertips pressed against the cool, cold, slick metal. Hanging in mid-air, a light touch.

That hand shuttered... as the girl turned her gaze. Turning to gaze at the blonde boy.

With her blank, emotionless, yellow eyes.

_SLAM!_

There was an explosion of darkness, like smoke rippling and rising into the air! Right where Rena was standing... or had been.

His orbs dashed to the side.

"Rena!"

His hands clammy. Staring at the darkened town. The shops, the streets, the fountain, the stars... All of it _dark_. Pitch-black night was _nothing_ compared to this.

"Ren--!!"

_SLAM!_

A hack. A choke. As blood splattered across his chest.

His chest _throbbing_. As if it has been sliced tenfold. Blood trickled to the blackened ground.

The boy's gaze dashed forwards.

To meet those golden orbs.

"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiss..._"

Skin, black and purple. Clothes and hair, all black. Claws and shoes clicked as they shifted forwards. And those eyes...

A... Heartless? A _shadow_? It looked too human...

_SHISH!_

"Ah!"

His twin weapons flew in front of him. Crossing to an X.

_CLANG!_

Claws wrapped around his blades. Curling so sweetly as its feet pressed against the outer handles. Those nails clicked on the metal. Those eyes stared at the boy...

_srishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

As metal scraped and screamed.

"Rrgh!"

One pulled away, slicing across the creature's torso!

"_Sssssah!_"

The creature was thrown back, black goo dripping onto the blackened cobblestone. Yet it jumped to its feet, staring up at the boy with those beady orbs.

"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss_..."

Ven growled, watching as glops of gooey, black blood slapped against the ground. Splattering as it spit from its wound. What a foul beast...

"_Sssah!_"

_CLANGCLANGCLANGCLANG!_

The weapons locked together again. The creature slashed and slashed and slashed to push them away.

Its eyes never looked away from his chest.

"_Ssssssssssish!_"

_SCRAPE!_

Distracted! Suddenly, blood trickled down his cheek from the open cut.

"Ahhhhh!"

_SLICE!_

"_Shiss!_"

It fell back through the air. The creature doubled over, pressing its claws into the ground.

Harsh yellow orbs locked onto the boy. It continued to move, twitching and swaying, as black, purple swirls and streams phased off of the creature. Blood slapped against the ground still. Its head tilted side to side.

It crept closer. Pressing its knuckles against the cobblestone.

_click. click. click._

It licked the black bars that halted its speech. The black goo that oozed over its mouth, clamping it shut.

"_Shissss..."_

Those yellow orbs locked onto his chest. It cocked its head. Nostrils flared, taking in a scent.

_Buh-bump._

It echoed in his ears.

And it wanted that.

_Buh-bump._

It wanted it _so_... badly...

_THUMP!_

It pounced off of the ground. Charging. Racing. Towards him!

_MINE!_

It wanted to scream that. Scream as those claws snapped inside of his chest. As it ripped out his heart!

_THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!_

Ven readied his weapons. Twirling them. Awaiting an attack. He wasn't afraid. It was only a lowly Heartless...

But it slid around.

_scuff!_

It slammed that sneaker into his back.

"Nngh!" Ven stumbled, cursing. He swirled around.

He was pushed out into the air. Floating. Hovering.

Scratches etching into his skin. A scrape. Scrape. Scratch. Scrape. A shoe slammed into his back. One right after the other!

_SLAM!_

His back throbbed, rippling pain as he slammed into the ground.

"Nngh..." He rose up from the cobblestone, watching the creature. It landed. Twitching and edging closer.

"_Shisssss..._"

_Mine..._

It would have his heart. And it would devour it.

_Clickclickclick._

It hovered over him. Slamming its claws over his chest. Pinning him to the ground. Staring right into his eyes. As if hypnotizing the boy.

Ven grabbed onto its wrist.

As claws started to dig into his flesh.

"Ahh..."

A sharp, quick stab. One long nail pressing into his thin flesh.

_sqirch..._

Blood trickled down his shirt... A hole begun to rip through flesh as the creature tempted to dig those long, thin claws into his chest.

_crackkkkkkk..._

A shudder echoed down his spine.

"A-Ahhh..."

That claw, buried beneath that skin and pulsing muscle, grasped the thick bone in the midst of his chest. Its claw stained in blood as it dug within the core of this boy.

_sqirch..._

Blood spat up in drops. Splashing onto his cheek, his chin.

He stared into his golden orbs. Shuddering. Embracing that torrid, torrid pain that ripped through his chest.

Numbness... begun to take over...

As the creature's thin tongue licked across those gooey, thick webs over its mouth.

_Miiiiiiiiine..._

Its arm pulled back ever... so... slowly...

_No!_

Those orbs snapped open.

Staring... at the chip of darkness that fell from its cheek... onto Ven's chest.

"_Aa--ah--hh..._"

_Stop it!_

"_Ssssssssish!!_"

_SQUIRSH!_

"Ah!!" Ven choked as the creature's arm and claw pulled out of his chest.

_huff huff huff_

He stared at the gory crater in his chest, spying the blood drenched bone that protected his heart. An enormous shudder echoed through himself as he watched blood drip down his shirt.

"_YoU wIlL nOt OvErPoWeR mE!"_

His gaze jerked up.

The creature was locked in the air. Legs flailing as it fought against its own claws. Those claws tried to rip the darkness off of their face.

It hissed and swung side to side, fighting and fighting! It wouldn't give up! It wouldn't let go!

But black goo splattered to the ground, away from that pale skin. The bars in front of its mouth were peeled away, the darkness gone.

A brown hue was visible after the blackness peeled away, revealing that brunette hair.

There, in midair, fighting against the dark strings trying to reattach to its host...

"_Rena!_"

The boy slid to his feet as quickly as he could, grasping his twin weapons. Blood from his torso splattered to the ground, less gooey than the darkness slapping against the cobblestone.

"_YoU'rE mInE, yOu BrAt!!"_ The darkness fighting to mesh into her skin screamed, flailing as Rena slammed into the ground. It grew golden eyes, like paint on a mesh canvas, that tried to slide back over her own.

"Go--" she strained through harshly bared teeth, "ah-- _way!_"

_slapslapslapslap_

Globs of the darkness slapped into the ground, acting as if it were rain. Falling and slamming in huge drops against the cobblestone.

"Ah!"

A slam into the ground.

_huff huff huff_

"Ah..." Rena's gaze darted around wildly. No darkness was left on the girl. The parasite was gone!

It was... gone. She breathed a sigh of relief... stepping slowly to her feet.

_click... click... click..._

"Rena...?"

Her gaze drifted from the cobblestone... to the boy.

_slap_

As blood splattered on the ground. Her eyes snapped open. Staring... at the hole in his chest.

"_Hah_..." Eyes snapped open; bloodshot. She choked, a stuttering gasp hiding behind her hands.

She stared at the boy, her hands thrown over her mouth. Shaking. Shaking. _Shaking_.

Staring at what she had done...

_click..._

"No!" Ven exclaimed as Rena took a step back. He took a step forwards, "It's alright... It's not your fault..."

_clickclick..._

The tomboy shook her head harshly. Her bangs slapped across her face. Another step backwards. Another.

She did that. She did that. She _did_ that...

"Nngh!"

_clickclickclickclickclickclick!_

"_No!_"

Ven started cursing under his breath, jolting after the girl. She was terrified, guilty, but she hadn't done anything wrong! Why run? It wasn't her fault!

_clickclickclickclick!_

_scuff!!_

"No..."

His eyes stared wide at the archway. The oval-shaped pool of black and purple... A portal.

Did she...

"Blondie!"

_clickclickclick!_

Footsteps and a gasp. Shock? Fear?

"What's goin'--?!"

Raynie had seen the Heartless attacking the fountain. She had seen the darkness, of course. He knew all of that when he turned around, witnessing more Heartless crawling forwards from portals.

It felt like someone had tried to defeat them before... and failed.

When the ground started to shudder, it was true.

"I have to find Rena!" His finger stabbed at the portal behind him. It was still there; as if waiting for him...

"Whoawhoawhoa!" Raynie stumbled back, standing on the road before the district's door. "You _gotta_ be kidding me!"

"Get in the gummi! Meet me in Twilight Town!"

Another shudder.

"...What happened to you?!"

Ven... said nothing from this side of the district.

A light scoff came from beyond the fountain. From Raynie. There was a rustle of fabric.

"_Curaga!_"

Green sparks jumped out of the air and suddenly wrapped around the boy's torso. The powerful spell was only enough to heal the wound in his chest; all of his other scratches lingered. He breathed a much needed sigh of relief.

_STOMP!_

"Dammit, you guys gotta stop wasting my materia!"

"_Get in the gummi!_" Ven snapped, suddenly racing forwards... into the portal, "Twilight Town!"

He didn't wait to see if she would listen. He just turned... and started running faster.

_clickclickclick!_

Like jumping into the ocean. Coolness suddenly jumped at him as his feet sprung through the portal.

The darkness curled around his arms, dragging him in. The cool grip wrapped around him... refusing to let him go.

_shiiiiish..._

_click._

No shudders. Just silence and darkness. He stared into the darkness.

"Rena...?"

_clickclickclick._

"Nngh!"


	21. Shard 016: Select?

**A/N:** Wowzers, long time no update! I'm sorry for the horrible hiatus with the story! (Definitely icky. D: sorries...) I'm going to try my very best to update this as soon as possible, though I have to edit chapters and write more before I can post up anything else. I made it a goal this year to finish Pieces of Heart and, after doing NaNoWriMo, that goal seems pretty attainable! So, definitely expect some more chapters soon. For now, though, I hope you enjoy this one! :]

* * *

**016 + SELECT?**

_Click, click, click._

Numb. Fuzzy.

"Nngh..."

He felt his fingers press against his forehead. Mildly rough and soft fabric was placed on his face.

His intense blue orbs flickered open.

Gloves?

"Roxas!"

He blinked. Once. Twice. His pupils stared out. Slick, slippery drops jumped at him. Slipping off of the sleek, smooth cloak. Etching into his thick, gelled spikes.

His eyes penetrated through the darkness.

Blue neon... a skyscraper with blank TV screens... dark alleys.

"_Roxas!_"

Something grabbed his arm! He jerked forwards, whirling around.

"What the heck 're you doin', Roxas?"

His eyes met a pair of fierce green orbs. But they were blurred. Everything about him was blurred. Smudged. As if the man were hiding behind frosty glass.

He could only make a black cloak, green eyes, and flamboyant red hair.

The boy took another step back. The cloak wrapped around him swayed.

"I'm not Roxas."

"'course you are!"

White on peach; a grin?

The boy turned, stepping away. Deeper into the city.

This guy was crazy! Whoever he was...

"And you're about to be a traitor in five seconds, if you don't get your ass back here."

A traitor? Quirking a brow uneasily, his footsteps slowed.

"They told me capture you."

The boy's foot turned to the side. He scoffed.

"But I'm _not_ Roxas."

A fierce groan. "Yeah, you are!"

Clicking footsteps, splashing through water.

His tone... angry. "You're number thirteen, you've got a freakin' keyblade, and you're in the Organization with me! _Remember_?"

"I'm Ven."

_Click, click, click._

A fierce growl. The boy bared his teeth. "And I'm not a damn Nobody like you!"

_Clickclickclick_

Pushing through the streets. Through the rain. Slipping and sliding. He didn't care where he went. As long as that Nobody wasn't there!

A Nobody! A lowlife. He wasn't one. No, he wasn't! He would never be one, either.

He wasn't Roxas. He had nothing to do with Sora...

_Why_ did this keep on happening?

"Where are you going, Roxas?"

_swish_

His feet slid as he came to a stop. Water from a puddle slid into his shoes, penetrating the fabric.

His deep blue pupils darted to the side. His heart skipped a beat.

_Naminé._

Like white on black, the girl stood nearby in the alleyway. White, blonde, and peach contrasted against black, purple, and blue. He stared at her, studing her, as she stepped towards him.

A sigh pushed through his lips. He placed his gloved hand over a patch of thick hair.

"Who was that guy?"

"Don't you remember?"

The girl came closer. Not like a ghost, but like a real person. The rain, however, never managed to touch her soft skin.

His head turned side to side as he watched her.

"You're both friends." A meek smile formed on the corners of her lips. "_Best_ friends. Remember?"

He furrowed his brow.

"No--"

_SLAM!_

"Nngh!"

He doubled over. Hand pressed against his eyes. Trying to hold back the images. They wouldn't stop!

He saw the red-headed man. Not blurred behind glass. He could see his face! He _knew_ who it was.

Every time they were sitting on the clocktower, eating ice cream. Every time they were within a castle, a fortress. Every time they were battling Heartless.

He could always see his face.

And they were always smiling, grinning, laughing. No matter what.

"What's his name, Roxas?"

Back into reality. He stared at the ground. Taking in sharp intakes of breath. One right after the other.

_huff... huff..._

His fingers pressed against his knees.

"I..."

What was it? It was on the tip of his tongue! That name...

"Ah... kuu..."

His eyes narrowed. Locking onto the rough concrete ground beneath his feet. It was there! Right there. He had it. He had his name! What was it?!

It was there; he knew it! What was it...

_huff... huff..._

"...Ah..."

There.

It came.

"It's..." his intense orbs scanned the ground, "It's... Axel."

"Hm."

Sliding up, standing up straight. His eyes darted into the girl's own blue eyes.

"Is that his name?"

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed.

"And he's my best friend?"

"_Yes._"

His fingertips pressed against his forehead. His palm against his eye.

How could he forget about Axel? Like a wave crashing to shore, memories came back:

He remembered all of the times that they walked through the halls of a castle. All of the times they sat up on a clock tower, blue ice cream always at hand.

He remembered how Axel hated the stuff at first; he grew on him, though. They would always sit up on the clock tower and just... well... talk.

_You know why the sunset's always red?_

A smile curled at the edges of his lips.

_You're just trying to show off, Axel!_

How could he forget about his best friend?

That word...

It was... warm, comforting.

Something he had been missing for a long time.

His hand was limp by his side.

"Can't believe I just forgot about him..." The blonde stepped off to the side.

"Axel!" Back down the alleyway. Back through the urban labyrinth. "_Axel!_"

His boots slowly stopped before the TV-covered skyscraper. One foot. Then the next. They were both at a standstill as his deep blue pupils darted around.

Knowing Axel, he would've run right after the boy; not stand there aimlessly.

"Axel?"

And, if he was there, he would've come right then and there.

Yet, there were no footsteps. No clicking of boots on the ground. No Axel.

"I found him."

His shoes swirled. He jolted across the ground. Racing towards her.

Naminé. She stood by another alley, watching. Waiting for him.

The boy was frantic. He stared past Naminé. She pointed a thin finger into the darkness.

"There."

His eyes softened.

_Click. Click. Click._

His boots squeezed and slid across the rain-drenched concrete. His intense blue orbs narrowed, staring into the darkness.

"Axel?"

He waited... as he came closer. Where was Axel? Running towards the boy, ecstatic that he remembered? He was there! In that alley. The boy knew he was!

And he indeed found him.

Crimson. Not the sharp, crimson spikes that sat atop the man's skull.

The blonde stepped closer.

"No..."

Cloak tattered, torn from slice after slice. His flesh looked as if someone had stabbed him and wouldn't stop. Cut after cut: some drawn through his flesh. Others were simple stabs and recoils.

The man laid face-first in the concrete. Rain and mud caked into his features and spikes.

The boy stared at the man's back, the worst of all.

There was a hole, a crimson-covered hole. And he caught sight of bone and muscle.

_Sickening._

A cringe scampered down the boy's back. His jaw tightened. His eyes squeezed shut.

How could this happen? He just remembered Axel! Three hundred days of having the greatest friend. He hoped they would return... but it was impossible now.

"You see what happened?"

His eyes snapped open. His hands pressed against his knees, his black jeans soaking in rain. Blue eyes turned towards the girl behind him.

A chill slid down his spine as he caught sight of her cold gaze. Hearing that cold tone.

"All because you ignored the truth. You ignored _me_."

Her thin eyebrows creased. A deep frown bared into her features.

How cold... He hated to see her turn into an ice witch. The cloaked boy pushed himself to his feet, his gaze softening. He shuddered, his arms tensing.

"I'm sorry, Naminé."

Her thin arms slid behind her back. Her sharp chin jerked to the side.

"They know if you ignore the truth. They want you to believe the truth, not listen to lies." Her half-open, violet orbs shifted to the ground. "If you keep on being Ven, they won't have any other choice."

Her head turned to the side. Her cold, indigo eyes baring into the boy's pupils. "Would you let the same thing happen to me?"

"No!" A gloved hand shot forwards. "I would never let something like that happen to you."

Her harsh frown curled up at the very edges. "Good."

The petite girl stepped forth. Stepping slowly past him, like a ghost passing through a wall.

The boy stared at the ground. At a splash of blood scattered across the concrete.

The sight of blood. The cause of it all. His eyebrows turned upwards. At the edges of his eyes... A soft choke was held back by his teeth.

His boot swirled and his eyes shifted to the ground. There was only blood.

His friend was missing.

A snarl. The blonde took a step back around, his back turned to the petite girl.

"Why're you doing this to me?"

"It's not my choice, Roxas. It's their doing."

"Roxas is no one. Ven was... someone." His arm curled around his chest. His elbow pressed against his hand, his fingers pinching between his eyes. "I want to be someone."

Her footsteps ceased. "Well, do you have a heart?"

"Of course I do."

His arm lowered to the side. His hand pressed against his chest.

"It's right here..."

His eyelids pulled over his eyes. It was peaceful. The rain. The darkness. It was calm.

There was only the sound of rain... The light sound of wind.

His fingers twitched. His eyes snapped open.

Naminé's indigo orbs stared at the concrete.

"You have no heart, Roxas."

His brow furrowed. "But I--"

"You've never had one. This whole time... That heartbeat was only an illusion."

The petite blonde swirled her shoes and stood before the boy. Another smile curled at the edges of her peach lips.

"No matter how hard you try, you could never be Ven."

"This is an illusion, too!" The boy's finger snapped to the ground behind Naminé, to the blood. A snarl rolled in his throat. "Axel was never here."

A chuckle. "Of course. This is only a dream." Her fingertips pressed together before her. "But, in reality, you've never had a heart. It was made up, so you would believe me. You've always been Roxas..."

Her arms slid back behind her back. "But don't you care about me, Roxas? Don't you love me _so_ much? You wouldn't want me trapped in the darkness forever...

"But, if you don't listen, then I will end up just like Axel."

A boot slammed into water and concrete. "Let me out of here, Naminé."

"Do you care more about leaving than you care about me?"

"No!" Another snarl. "I... I care about you _so_ much. I don't want to see you in pain like that."

His arms lightly fell to the side. "But you have to let me out of here. If you want me to save you, then you _have_ to let me leave!"

The girl cocked her head to the side. A warm, cheerful grin formed on her peach-toned features. Yet, her voice was cold and viscous.

"I'm sorry but that can't happen, _Roxas_."

--------

"Oy! Ten! You 'wake in there?"

Warmth pressed into her cheeks, spreading up to her eyelids. Eyes fluttered open, her deep blue pupils stared out from under half-opened eyes. She cringed at the sunlight, tempting to stare up into the twilight sky.

"Yoo-hoo..."

A pale hand outstretched in front of her, waving over her eyes.

She jumped. Eyes snapped open, staring at the hand.

"Wow, didn't know ya could sleep standin' up..."

Her eyes darted up to the source of the voice. She blinked. Once. Twice. Her eyelids narrowed.

"Who're you...?"

The boy scoffed, running his finger beneath his nose.

"Didn't know ya forgot so easily either!"

"Whoa!"

She stumbled back, finding a thin, warm arm around her neck and across her shoulder. A knuckle or two ran across her head, scratching her scalp.

"H-Hey!" Her cool fingers pressed against the bony arm. An accidental giggle pressed through her grin. "Cut it out!"

"Man," The grinning boy pulled his arm away, putting his thin hands into his shorts' pockets. "You're no fun, Ten... Ya fall asleep and you wake up all different! Sucks."

"Sorry..." The frowning girl placed her hand on top of her head, rubbing her scalp vigourously. "Who's Ten?"

"You stupid or what?"

A small 'ow!' jumped out of her mouth when his finger jabbed at her arm. Her hand rubbed across the sore spot.

"_You'_re Ten!"

The girl did a double take, her small finger pointing towards herself. "I-I am?"

"Yeah!" The tall boy placed his fists on his bony hips. "Been Ten ever since we were little. Remember?"

Her deep blue orbs witnessed as he pushed one of his many blonde spikes away from his sapphire blue eyes.

"Uh... uh."

"Man, what's wrong with you?" He placed a hand behind his head, scratching his scalp lightly. His light, sleeveless shirt became even more wrinkled as he did so.

"Nothing's wrong..." The girl glanced down, feeling a soft, tight wristband around her small wrist. "...with me."

She stared down at her shoes, her not-so round shoes, and stared back up at the boy. He was just a bit taller than her, maybe by a few inches.

"Uhh... what's your name again?"

A chuckle. "Forgot that, too, huh?" A shrug rolled through his bony shoulders. "A'right, whatever. You better remember this, though!"

A grin forced his thin lips to spread apart. "Name's Aoi."

"Aoi?!"

His orbs rolled around in a circle. "Aw c'mon! You make it sound like it's a bad thing!"

The girl had already taken several steps back. Her eyes wide. Fear grabbing onto her stomach.

"'cause it is!"

A groan rolled in his throat. "I'm not bad, kay? The only bad thing I've done is... well... steal some ice cream. But it was just one time!"

His sapphire blue orbs darted to the left. Then to the right. Suddenly, he grabbed onto her sleeveless arm, jerking the girl closer.

"C'mon," his voice was a harsh whisper, "Keep it down, will ya? They're gonna think we're both nuts!"

A slow glance to the side. Clueless. All of a sudden, her pale features were tinted with red. Her hands abruptly threw themselves over her face, trying to hide.

She didn't even realize they were standing with a group of so many people! All of them crowded around a large, yellow arena. All of them waiting for something to begin.

Bright purple banners that read 'STRUGGLE!' hung from the brown, tan, and yellow buildings overhead. There were blue bats with yellow handles lying around aimlessly around the arena.

"You remember the Struggle, right?"

The girl shook her head, still hiding behind her hands.

The tone in his voice was blank, yet harsh. "We're both entering this year and I taught ya how to fight. Remember _that_?"

"No..."

"You asked me to, so I did."

Her hands slowly fell to her side. Her deep blue orbs locked onto the pale boy as he hung onto her arm and stared out into the arena. A warm, yet harsh grasp on her thin arm.

"It's what friends do. Ya know?" A shrug rolled across his shoulders and he cocked his head to the side, still staring forward.

"But, you're not my friend..."

_swish..._

"What an awful thing to say to a friend."

Everything was at a standstill. The soft, warm wind that had whispered across their skin had disappeared. The chatter of the crowd had been silenced. Everyone was frozen.

There was only silence.

And _her_.

A blonde headed child standing in the center of the arena. As pale as her white dress, her bony arms were placed behind her back. Viscous locks curling mischievously over her shoulder, her violet orbs apathetically stabbing into the brunette's pupils.

The tomboy balled her glove-less hand into a fist as she stumbled away from Aoi's frozen grasp.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Naminé."

Naminé... That girl that Ven talked about! That girl he wanted to find. Was this her?

The brunette's eyelids pulled together to narrow, her blue pupils studying the girl. She was a little... _short._ This girl looked younger than her! Like a seven-year-old.

Her thin arms lowered to her sides, pushing against her sleeveless shirt and vest. Her eyes darted off to the side. "Where's Ven?"

"Ven doesn't exist here."

_clickclickclick._

"Ven doesn't exist anywhere, actually. At least, not anymore..."

A jolt. Her teeth were bared, her pupils staring right at the apathetic girl's features. "Of course he does!"

"Rena doesn't exist either... There's only Ten here."

"That's not my name," a scowl rolled through her throat, "My name's--"

Someone grabbed her throat! Her breath was gone. Images of the town: rippled in her eyes. The town was inverted. Brown to blue. Tan to purple. Blue to orange. _Black._

The voice that escaped from her throat was deep and distorted; electronic and not her own.

"Nngh!" She jumped back, her sneakers slipping. She fought to regain her balance, her eyes snapping onto the child.

The blonde girl only cocked her head to the side. A small smile curled at the corner of her peach lips.

"What a weird name..." The petite girl giggled, "I didn't like it. So I got rid of it."

Her eyes widened. Her hands trembled. "Huh?"

"This is my world. I can do whatever I want."

Rena... no, Ten took a harsh step forwards. "Give it back!"

"_No._" The blonde pointed a harsh finger at the brunette. "And, if you say it again, I'll choke you."

A growl rumbled in Ten's throat. Her teeth were bared. "You rotten..."

"Ah!" An index finger firmly held up. The blonde gave a blank stare, turning her head to the side. "It would be wise to hold that tongue of your's."

"Nngh..."

A childish giggle. Throwing her arms out, the girl begun to twirl around. "I can do whatever _I_ want here. Would you defy me in my world?"

Arms tensing up, Ten glanced to the side. Right. Left. "Y-Yeah..." Then back at the girl, "I would...!"

A scoff. She took a soft landing on her sandals.

"Then _what_ can I do to you? Those who ignore rules _must_ be punished..." The girl pressed her knuckle against her peach lips, looking pensive.

"Not your friend?"

Ten's gaze snapped to the right. To that voice. To _him!_ The frozen boy turned his head. Staring straight at her!

She stumbled back. Staring at the _anger_ in his eyes.

In those emerald eyes.

A smirking grin slid across his lips. "Oh, aren't you _heartless_?"

The boy's messy locks grew sharper, longer on one side and lessened on the other. He suddenly grew taller. He was no longer thin: he was _gauntly_.

Ten took a step back. Staring up at the boy. Perhaps trying to be brave wasn't the _best_ idea.

His sleeveless shirt was a long, black cloak. His grey combat boots turned black. His bare hands were now gloved.

Those cat-like eyes stared down at her. Those eyes that stabbed right through her.

Another shuffle back with her shoes. Her hands fumbled with the edges of her vests. Inching for security.

"Even more heartless than me!"

His eyes softened, but his brow was still furrowed. There came a chuckle. A gauntly hand snapped onto Ten's chin. Ripping her closer and forcing her to stare into those eyes.

"See? We're not so different, kiddo."

Her eyes grew wide, dread clutching her stomach. She jerked herself away from the man, yanking her chin out of his grasp. Her sneakers scuffed as she shuffled back. Her teeth bared.

A snarl grew louder in her throat. "I'm not _anything_ like you!"

"Oh, I beg to differ."

_Click... Click..._

Like stepping through gooey mud, he came closer. Gloved, bony hand in his cloak pocket, his hand slowly rose out of it. Thumb pressed against the handle. Index and middle finger straight against the side of the blade.

As much as she bared her teeth, growling to imitate, the dread in her eyes couldn't hide.

A malicious grin spread across his bony features. His head tilted slowly sideways.

"You've already hurt someone for no reason."

Her tense stance grew tight. Her knuckles white. Her keen glare growing sharper.

"No, I haven't!"

A chuckle, "Oh, but you _have_."

_Click... Click..._

"You've hurt someone without a logical reason."

Closer. Closer. His combat boots swirled as he begun to circle her. "You only care about yourself..."

"I don--!"

"_And_ you're heartless! Cold! Just like me!"

Her stance grew lower to the ground. She slid back.

"I'm not _anything_ like you!"

"Face it, kiddo," His stance taller. His head tilted upwards. His bony arms position over his chest, "You're turning into your worst fear."

That's it!

_Scuff!_

A swirl of sneaker against concrete.

_Clickclickclickclickclick!_

A run. A rush into town, through the divide of buildings. A charge down the bent path. And into the street.

Her sneakers hesitantly stopped in Market Street. Her pupils stared around frantic.

_Huff huff huff huff_

It wasn't heavy breathing because of running: it was from fear.

Fear of Aoi. Fear of what he said. Fear of what she could turn into.

Was he right?

"Nngh!"

Another slide of sneakers. She charged past the shops. Keeping a keen eye out for the man. He would be there; he would mess with her! He'd scare her again.

So, she ran.

_Clickclickclickclick!_

Around the rounded shops. Down the train's path. Underneath the archway. Into the labyrinth: the small labyrinth of stairs and alleyways. A perfect place!

_Clickclickclickclick!_

Without warning, she threw herself into a wall. Her white hood hid her face. Her thin arms tempted to pull her legs in, make her seem small. Unnoticeable.

Her deep blue orbs stared out from the shadow of the hood. Watching. Waiting.

_Huff huff huff huff_

Her fingertips tugged on her tan capris. Her stubby fingernails scratching her legs.

Waiting. Watching.

_Huff huff huff huff_

She sunk down into the ground. Getting lower. And lower. She never took her gaze off of the entrance to this labyrinth.

But there was no sound of combat boots. Only silence.

Silence... Stillness...

What a soothing aspect... Comforting. Warm. Soothing...

It was so soothing... and so nerve-wrecking.

Warning-less, her sneakers pressed against the ground. One step. Two step. Her fingertips touched the brick. A few steps and she was standing up taller.

Trying to be brave.

_Click... click... click..._

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

She placed her frail hand on the edge of the building. Nothing on the left.

And nothing on the right.

So, perhaps he wasn't following her.

A deep, deep sigh of relief... What she needed so badly. It fought away the fear, the fright, and her tense shoulders grew loose.

Her deep blue orbs stared at the ground. Staring... staring...

Aoi wasn't coming. That's what she concluded.

He wasn't coming. He wasn't going to mess with her...

"Rrrr..."

Those deep blue orbs slid across the ground ever so slowly...

"Ah!"

It slammed into her back. She went tumbling. Face first into brick.

Something tempted to press against her back! She rolled to the side. Nose throbbing. She jolted up. And found it!

A... wolf?

"Rrrr..." It stood ready. White and grey paws spread apart. Keen green eyes staring past its muzzle to her.

And she saw those golden canines. Ready to rip her to pieces at a moment's notice.

Run? No! She had to be brave!

She threw her loose fist over her chest. Then threw her arm and open palm to the side.

A blink. Once. Twice. She stared at her empty hand.

_Nothing_.

Nothing?! Where was it? Where was her keyblade?

A snarl!

The wolf leapt into the air, paws pushed forwards. Teeth unsheathed!

Terror latched onto her stomach. She stared at her hand. Then at the wolf.

"C'mon! C'mon!"

No use! She didn't have any other choice.

Her foot jumped off of the ground... The ball of the shoe slammed into the wolf's collar.

A whine and, suddenly, it went flying back.

_THUD!_

It laid there aimlessly. Acting as if someone had just stabbed it. It begun to whimper.

"Oh no..."

Ten's teeth curled into her lip, biting it. Sneakers shuffling closer, she edged towards the creature.

Whimper... Whimper... Its eyes were closed. It looked asleep... But it was in pain! All because of a simple act. She felt _terrible_.

Coming closer, her hand hesitantly lowered onto the wolf's paw. The pads of her fingers lightly touched its coarse fur. Feeling its warm foot as she tempted to grasp it.

"I-I'm... sorry..."

The wolf laid motionless, staring meekly to the side with its green orbs. It never looked at her.

It closed its eyes. Slowly...

Slowly...

"I'm sorry..."

A soft, sweet chuckle.

"See?"

It lifted its head up. Like a doll coming to life. Its eyes flickered open, emerald green orbs lit. It wore a toothy, sharp grin.

"Just like _me_."

That voice! That wicked voice!

Ten stumbled back. Rushing to get away from the man... no, animal! He was an animal! Fear latched onto her throat. Rising up into her stomach. The bitter taste of vinegar on her tongue.

A chuckle pressed through those sharp teeth. He slid up, pressing his paws against the brick.

_Click. Click. Click._

Another chuckle. The sharp tail waved proudly behind. His back arched down, his paw-pads sliding along the brick.

"For a puny little kid, ya got some bite to ya..."

His triangle ears pointed straight up. His muzzle rose... his head followed. Like a snake raising up.

Ten threw her hand over her side. No! Stupid anxiety! It had to go away!

But she was so scared. Of what he did. What he _could_ do... And he wouldn't stop.

"I, on the other hand, win that challenge." If wolves could smirk, then he certainly was.

_click._

"Rrgh!"

A leap off the ground! No time to act!

It was immediate.

"Nngh!"

_No!_

An immediate stab into her shoulder.

Sharp canines digging into flesh. Torrid. Fast. Pulsing. Sharp. _Sharp._ Like a flashing burn digging deeper into her flesh.

A choke.

She tried to breathe. But those teeth stabbed into her neck.

Liquid crawled down her shoulder. Blood trickling down her chest. Meshing into the wolf's fur. Sinking into her shirt.

_SLAM!_

Her back slammed into the ground. Throb after throb after throb.

She laid lethargic on the ground.

With the wolf digging its teeth into her shoulder. And his claws digging into her stomach.

The petite girl... was drenched in blood.

Her eyes closed...

She, like the wolf, didn't move.

_disc --_

_error --_

_disc --_

_error --_

_disc --_

_error --_

_disc -- error --_

_discerror --_

_discerror --_

_discerror --_

_discerror --_

_discerror --_

--------

The onlooker only flinched.

His emerald orbs stared at the two against the wall. Watching them flinch. In the darkness... He knew what was happening.

And yet, he could do nothing to halt their pain.

His frail hand grabbed his hood. Casting a dense shadow over his features.

"Raixu, you _wimp._"

He didn't bother to look up. His shoulders moved forwards. He hunched over in his chair.

"Sorry, sir..."

"Hmph."

_Click... Click... Click._

"What's the freakin' point of this, anyways?"

The boy remained in the shadow. But intently listened.

"'member what Aoi said?" Miss Xatzku! Probably the only reason he willingly stayed this long. "Keep them busy... until they're needed."

"By making chickie over here mess with them."

A chuckle. "Well, at least things'll be easier in the long run, Haxuk. Better than chasing after them over and over again."

"Hmph."

_Click... Click..._

"I don't get Aoi..." His cloak shifted as he walked, "How is _this_ going to get our hearts back?"

"Oh, just be patient!"

"Screw patience!!"

_SLAM!_

"Nngh!" That faint little whimper came after the chair slammed into the wall.

"I want my heart _now_."

"Look, our way is guaranteeing your heart back. All you have to do is be patient and watch."

"Isn't this illegal? Aren't we betraying the Embodiment?"

"..."

"See? That's what I thought."

_Click. Click. Click._

"Aoi can face the Superior's wrath all he wants. But I'm not. I'm not a traitor."


End file.
